Um segredo guardado bem de mais
by Simonetta Diao
Summary: Bela Martins vive na total ignorancia, desconhce o mundo da magia por completo. Até que um dia conhece os gemeos Weasley. Noutro ponto do mundo vive Elizabeth Bates uma puro sangue que não é para brincadeiras. O que terão estas duas raparigas em comum?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

À frente da mansão Malfoy ouviu-se um "pop" e de seguida apareceu uma figura a encapuzada

À frente da mansão Malfoy ouviu-se um "pop" e de seguida apareceu uma figura a encapuzada. Bellatrix olhou em redor, para se verificar que não estava a ser seguida e precipitou-se até à porta. Bateu e um elfo pequeno com grandes olhos que lembravam bolas de ténis abriu-lhe a porta.

- Oh senhora… – começou o elfo, entusiasmado.

- Cala-te dobby, vai chamar a minha irmã – ordenou-lhe Bellatrix irritada com o elfo.

O pequeno elfo desapareceu e Bellatrix Lestrange foi até à sala de estar. Narcissa entrou na sala surpreendida ao ver a irmã. Ela nunca a visitava e muito menos àquela hora. Narcissa só estava acordada devido aos malditos enjoos e à preocupação com o marido que ainda não tinha voltado.

- Cissy! – exclamou Bellatrix aliviada por ver a irmã.

- Que fazes aqui? – perguntou Narcissa no mínimo admirada.

- Preciso de falar contigo – confessou Bellatrix olhando nervosa em redor. – Aqui estamos seguras?

Narcissa estranhou o estado da irmã mas respondeu positivamente. Bellatrix pelo sim pelo não lançou um feitiço de protecção à volta da sala não fosse algum maldito elfo ouvir o que não devia.

- Bella que fizeste de errado? – perguntou Narcissa começando a assustar-se. Bellatrix Lestrange nuca se arrependia do que fazia.

- Estou grávida – confessou de rompante.

Narcissa sorriu de alívio, afinal a irmã não se tinha metido em sarilhos.

- Isso é óptimo, garantir a linhagem de puros sangues para mim não há nada mais gratificantes – comentou Narcissa bem disposta.

Porém os olhos negros de Bellatrix continuaram a transmitir aflição.

- O problema é que eu não estou grávida do tolo do meu marido, eu não o vejo há mais de dois meses – disse Bella com a habitual frieza quando se tratava d marido.

Narcissa olhou a chocada. Como é que ela fora capaz? Tinha traído o marido, desobedecido ao senhor e ainda por cima machado o nome da família. Bellatrix sentiu o estalo da irmã e achou-o bem merecido. A indignação de Narcissa chegara a tal que até tinha usado meios muggles.

- Como é que tu? – vociferou Narcissa chocada.

- Eu preciso da tua ajuda – pediu Bella.

- Tu nem penses, hás-de acabar na desgraça tu mais a tua sementinha do diabo – respondeu Narcissa furiosa.

- Por favor! – pediu Bellatrix quase num grito, enquanto os seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de desespero.

Narcissa ficou admirada. Há muitos anos que não via lágrimas nos olhos da irmã, algo lhe deu talvez um amor de irmã há muito adormecida e prometeu ajudá-la.

- Ninguém pode descobrir isto – decidiu Narcissa.

- Boa até aí eu ainda não tinha chegado – disse Bellatrix.

* * *

_É a minha primeira fic espero que não odeiem muito. Please, mandem reviews mas não sejam muito mauzinhos._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Bela sentiu a brisa marinha acariciar-lhe a pele o que sabia tão bem pois o calor era insuportável. Tentou dar atenção ao livro mas não conseguiu. Porque é que ela era a única jovem sozinha na praia? O pai tinha uma teimosia em não a deixar levar ninguém com ela. Bela não percebia o porquê. A casa era enorme e os dois andavam quase sempre desencontrados. De manha o pai dormia e Bela aproveitava a praia à tarde invertiam o pai ia para a praia e ela ficava em casa divida entre filmes e passeios no bosque.

Xavier viu a filha subir a estrada com a bicicleta e parou de imediato o feitiço que cortava as cebolas guardando a varinha. Se a filha imaginasse se quer… mas não podia, viviam como muggles e Xavier não pretendia mudar.

- Que temos hoje? – perguntou Bela entrando em casa.

Xavier ergueu as salsichas como se fossem um troféu.

- Que original! – exclamou bela num falso entusiasmo.

- Bela Martins nunca ponhas em causa a minha originalidade – repreendeu-a o pai muito sério mas desmanchando-se a rir logo de seguida.

Bela fugiu para o duche. Atou o seu longo cabelo castanho-escuro e desceu as escadas para ajudar o pai. Quando voltou à cozinha deparou-se com o pai a tentar fazer malabaristas com os pimentos.

- Isso é supostamente para o nosso almoço e não para brincar – repreendeu Bela o pai rindo. – Ainda diz o meu professor de MACS que não temos maturidade. A comportares-te como uma criança não admira que as mulheres te fujam.

- Eles não fogem – corrigiu-a o pai – elas partem de livre vontade, porque não têm a minha pedalada. Só falam em casar, filhos e eu não quero nada disso.

Bela riu-se. Já estava habituada a que as namoradas fossem e viessem, não se importava. Ficava era admirada como é que elas fugiam tão depressa. O pai não era velho nem física nem mentalmente. A mais séria teria sido a sua mãe mas mesmo essa tinha acabado por fugir.

Os dois almoçaram e arrumaram a cozinha. Xavier ainda perguntou à filha se ela queria ir, mas Bela como sempre respondeu que não. Depois de ver um filme Bela decidiu ir dar uma volta. Bela. O bosque era dos sítios mais agradáveis, tinha sombra, frescura e acima de tudo silencio. Caminhou durante um bom bocado pelos caminhos que os lenhadores ao longo dos anos ali tinham estabelecido. A um certo ponto viu uma placa com grandes letras "CUIDADO ZONA DE DRAGÕES!" Bela achou aquilo ridículo, de certeza que algum miudinho não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Continuou a andar despreocupadamente até que sentiu uma força invisível a impedi-la.

- Que raio? – interrogou-se Bela surpreendida dando mais um paço, mas desta nenhuma força a impediu.

Avançou e quando já nem se lembrava do sucedido, parou. Pensou que por alguns minutos o ar se tivesse sumido. Uma criatura enorme parecida com um lagarto castanho encontrava-se à sua frente, e aquelas duas asas apenas aumentavam o ar assustador daquele bicho. Quando recuperou bela inevitavelmente soltou um grito, o animal virou-se perfurando-a com os sues grandes olhos amarelos e começando a aproximar-se dela. Bela tinha apenas um pensamento, "fugir". Nem sequer se apercebia que as pernas já a levavam pelo bosque afora. Quando se atreveu a olhar para trás viu que o animal tinha desaparecido. Encostou-se a uma árvore tentando recuperar o fôlego, ate que um rugido ecoou pela floresta. Olhou para trás da árvore a que se tinha encostado e o bicho deveria estará alguns passos. Virou-se para a frente e assustou-se outra vez, um homem estava à sua frente. Bela apenas sentiu o seu abraço e partir dai tudo ficou escuro.

Bela acordou, os pensamentos estavam num turbilhão mas aos poucos conseguiu coordenar as ideias. Verificou que estava deitada em algo fofo afinal tinha tido apenas um sonho. De certo ia acordar e verificar que tinha adormecido a ver um filme. Errado, abriu os olhos e viu três ruivos a observaram-na atentamente.

- Ela está a acordar! – exclamou um deles em inglês todo contente.

Assustada, bela sentou-se no sofá e olhou em redor. Estava em casa, como é que eles tinham entrado?

- Estás bem? – perguntou aquele que tinha um aspecto mais adulto e que a tinha tirado daquela situação.

Bela acenou afirmativamente olhando-os assustada.

- Qual foi a tua ideia de entrares numa are de dragões? Para mais dissolver aquele feitiço de barreira! – disse aquele que ainda não tinha pronunciado.

- Não vês que ela está em choque, assim não estás a ajudar Fred – repreendeu aquele que tinha salvo Bela.

- Aquilo era um dragão? – perguntou bela incrédula, arqueando uma sobrancelha como sempre fazia quando não acreditava nalguma coisa.

- Não era um hipogrifo – respondeu o primeiro.

- Hipo quantas? – perguntou bela.

Das duas uma, ou eles estavam doidos ou ela o estava. Mas havia alguém que não estava a jogar com o baralho todo.

Aquele que tinha salvo Bela aproximou-se dela e calmamente tentou explicar a situação. Não era a primeira pessoa que salvava por isso sabia como as pessoas reagiam em media perante tal susto.

- Olha eu sou o Charlie e estes são os meus irmãos Fred e George. Tu entraste numa zona de dragões, mas não te aconteceu nada eu tirei-te de lá.

- Bela voltei! – gritou Xavier aprendendo na sala. Vendo aqueles três estranhos de volta da filha puxou instintivamente a varinha e ameaçou-os. – Larguem a minha filha!

- Tenha calma! – pediu Charles afastando-se da rapariga juntamente com os irmãos. – A sua filha entrou num território de dragões, eu tirei-a de lá mas pelos vistos ainda esta em choque.

Xavier ficou admirado. Dragões naquela zona? E bela ia sendo atacada? Correu até à filha.

- Estás bem querida? – perguntou-lhe o pai.

Bela apenas olhou o pai admirada. Dragões? Varinhas? Feitiços? Abraçou o pai, começava a ficar assustada.

- Que se está a passar? – murmurou bela começando a sentir-se desesperada.

- Não puseram feitiços de barreira? – perguntou o pai.

- Claro que sim, nos não somos irresponsáveis. A sua filha é que o quebrou – explicou Charlie.

- Coitadinha perdeu a varinha – lembrou-se George.

Xavier ficou assustado. Bela fizera feitiços involuntários na idade deles, mas quebrar feitiços e barreira era muito fruta.

- Muito obrigado mas é melhor eu próprio cuidar agora da minha filha – agradeceu Xavier acompanhando os três à porta.

- Papá que conversa era aquela? Que é isso que tens na mão? – perguntou Bela cheia de medo.

- Desculpa Bela – pediu o pai levantando aquele pau tosco.

Bela caiu no sofá num sono tranquilo. Xavier olhou a filha dormir tão tranquila com aquele expressão angelical que ganhava sempre que dormia. Quando podia continuar a vigia-la? Um dia ela ia sair de casa e ai de certeza que iria descobrir. Xavier sentiu-se perdido.

Quando bela acordou sentiu os olhos do pai nela.

- Que horas são? – perguntou surpreendida, se o pai estava acordado seriam umas onze meia e lá se tinha ido uma manha de praia.

- Não te preocupes são oito e meia – respondeu o pai.

- Então vamos a praia – decidiu Bela pelos dois.

Os dois engoliram o pequeno-almoço e pedalaram até à praia. Xavier deitou-se a "assar" e Bela pôs-se a ler.

- Hi! – saudou alguém, esse alguém projectava uma sombra sobre o livro de Bela que se viu obrigada a olhar para cima.

Três ruivos olhavam-na, malditos turistas foi o que de imediato veio à cabeça de Bela. Dois deles eram iguaizinhos e pareciam ter mais ou menos a sua idade. O outro era mais alto e também parecia ligeiramente mais velho.

- Desculpem mas conheço-os? – perguntou Bela um pouco mal humorada. Durante aquelas duas semanas "Os Maias" tinham que ser lidos, senão a professora Arvore de Natal teria um ataque.

Os três entreolharam-se um pouco surpreendidos, mas decidiram mudar de táctica.

- Não mas que tal jogar voleibol muggle dois contra dois? – perguntou um dos gémeos brincando com a bola que tinha mão.

O pai dormia e o livro tinha que ser lido mas era bem mais agradável jogar um pouco de voleibol. A plena luz do dia e numa praia com pessoas à volta de certeza que eles não iriam fazer-lhe mal, por isso Bela aceitou.

- Óptimo! – exclamou o outro ruivo estendendo-lhe a mão para se levantar o que Bela aceitou.

Bela formou par com Fred Weasley pelo menos tinha-se apresentado com esse nome e jogaram contra o gémeo George e o irmão Charles. Jogaram um bom bocado e depois sentaram-se na areia.

- Então e como é que vieram para aqui para passar as férias? – perguntou Bela.

- Charles anda sempre de país em país a cuidar dos reservatórios de dragão. Como já tinjamos ouvido falar tão bem das praias de Portugal e ele estava cá decidimos vir também – explicou George.

Bela riu-se que imaginação incrível.

- Agora a sério?

- Isto é a sério – confirmou o gémeo Fred, não percebendo o motivo porque se ria. E em encontrar um motivo para rir não havia ninguém que batesse Fred e George Weasley.

- Dragões? Os dragões não existem – riu-se bela.

- Ontem bem que não te rias – respondeu Fred.

Bela parou de imediato, não gostou nada do rumo da conversa por isso foi-se embora. Geroge de imediato levantou-se foi atrás dela.

- Vós e as vossas aventuras de verão – observou Charles vendo George ir atrás da morena.

- Desta eu não fiz nada – respondeu Fred divertindo-se com a cena.

George alcançou a morena mas esta lançou-lhe um olhar tão ameaçador que George duvidou-se se aquela teria sido a opção mais sensata.

- Não te lembras de ontem? – perguntou ele.

- Tu desaparece, deves estar estúpido. Nunca te vi na minha vida e muito menos ontem – disse bela tentando controlar a voz para não berrar. Estava cheia de medo mas não iria revelar-lhe.

- Não te lembras de entrar num reservatório de dragões e de o meu irmão salvar-te, até perdeste a tua varinha.

Bela olhou-os mas já não com medo. O rapaz devia estar doidinho, ele acreditava mesmo em dragões. Arqueou a sobrancelha num ar duvidoso. George conhecia Bela há um dia mas não gostava nada que ela arqueasse a sobrancelha, isso tornava ainda mais evidente a sua parecença com Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tu andaste a bater com a cabeça onde? – perguntou bela.

- Desculpa lá, não és feiticeira?

- Olha, tu andaste mesmo a bater com a cabeça – disse bela indo-se embora.

George insistiu e puxou-lhe um braço. Instintivamente bela puxou-o e deitou-o ao chão, as aulas de defesa pessoal até que tinham servido para alguma coisa. Correu até à bicicleta e pedalou até casa. George levantou-se meio desorientado com a surpresa, olhou em volta mas ela já tinha ido embora. Dirigiu-se a Xavier acordando-o e exigindo uma conversa. Os irmãos ao vê-lo foram atrás dele tentando pôr-lhe juízo na cabeça.

- Não deviam ter se metido com a minha filha – exclamou Xavier furioso. Dezasseis anos tão sossegadinhos e agora aqueles três marmanjos a estragarem tudo.

- Está a desviar-se da minha pergunta – disse George, tentando manter a calma já que Xavier já tinha perdido toda.

- George acalma-te – ordenou Charles só faltavam chatices para os seus lados. – Sr. Xavier acho que devia levá-la a algum hospital, aquela amnésia não é normal.

- Aquilo não é uma amnésia, ela não se lembra de nada age como se fosse uma muggle – intrometeu-se George.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso! – gritou Xavier vermelho de raiva o que raramente acontecia, chamando à atenção d praia inteira. – E afastem-se de Bela!

Xavier levantou-se e foi até uma casa de banho materializando-se outra vez à frente de casa. Entrou e deu com bela na cozinha a empurrar chocolate atrás de chocolate para a boca. Mau sinal era sinal que bela, estava enervada, assustada ou seja alterada.

- Eu aturo cada coisa. Três marados na praia puseram-se a falar de feitiçaria, fugi logo – queixou-se Bela.

- Quem te mandou sair de ao pé de mim? Nunca te disse para não falares com estranhos?

Bela não respondeu. Ela tinha sido irresponsável mas o pai tinha que lhe dar nas orelhas? Xavier aos poucos deixou de se sentir enervado e passou a sentir aquele maldito peso na consciência e arrependimento. Até quando poderia reprimir a essência de Bela? Nesse momento algo lhe deu.

- O que aqueles homens diziam, não eram disparates.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Narcissa Malfoy entrou na Borões e Floreados acompanhando o seu filho Draco e a prima Elisabeth na compra do material escolar. Ultimamente não era seguro deixar os dois andar sozinhos.

- Prima não se importa que eu leve mais um ou dois livros pois não? – pediu Elisabeth.

- Claro que não querida – respondeu Narcissa.

- São mais dois para a colecção? – perguntou Draco num tom trocista.

- Sabes querido primo há quem exercite o cérebro - respondeu Elisabeth calando o primo.

Narcissa mandou para os dois. Há dezasseis anos que era a mesma coisa. Os dois tinham sido criados juntos, pois Elisabeth era órfã. Os pais dela, primos afastados, tinha morrido era ela pequenina. Narcissa pagou a conta e juntamente com os seus protegidos foi até à loja de Madame Malkin, os mantos de Elisabeth estavam numa desgraça.

- Vou comprar uma pena nova que me esqueci – disse Draco assim que entraram na Madame Malkin.

Narcissa deixou-o ir mas Elisabeth desconfiou que ia comprar tudo, excepto uma pena. Deixou de comprar os mantos o que demorava sempre um pouco saíram e Draco já as esperava. Dirigiram-se ao Caldeirão Escoante onde tomaram o botão de transporte até casa.

Elisabeth subiu para o seu quarto, arrumou os dois livros na estante e os outros na mala. Faltavam duas semanas, mas ela já não conseguia esperar e além disso preferia ter tudo organizado. Aquelas férias tinham sido horríveis, quase sempre em casa. Depois havia todo aquele ambiente de medo e isolamento, Lucius tinha sido preso pelo que apenas os três estavam em casa. A ausência do primo causava Elisabeth uma estranha sensação de abandono.

Entrou no duche tentando despachar-se. Daí a pouco tempo seria servido o chá e atraso era palavra que não constava no dicionário dos Malfoy. Saiu queixando-se da diferença de temperatura mas bateram à porta. Era Draco pelo que Elisabeth o deixou entrar.

- Despacha-te, temos visitas – anunciou Draco.

- Quem? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Despacha-te e depois verás.

Vendo que o primo não lhe iria revelar, mandou o embora. Mandou chamar um dos muitos elfos para lhe secar e alisar o cabelo. Até Janeiro e só até Janeiro e depois era senhora de usar magia sempre que lhe apetecesse.

- Está linda… - começou o elfo maravilhado com o cabelo da ama, que caia como cetim dourado.

- Eu sei que estou, agora desaparece – ordenou Elisabeth, não tinha tempo a perder.

Vestiu um vestido cinzento que combinava com os seus olhos. Se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido com Narcissa era estar bem em qualquer hora. Desceu as escadas olhando para o pulso, ainda faltavam cinco minutos pelo que estava no tempo. Entrou na sala de chá e teve uma agradável surpresa. Blaise Zabini conversava com Draco.

- Blaise não estava nada à espera que viesses – cumprimentou Elisabeth.

Blaise Zabini levantou-se encantado por ver a namorada e deu-lhe um chocho. Os primos apenas permitiam o relacionamento deles por um simples motivo, Blaise era de óptimas famílias um Slytherin como deve ser. A distância de Blaise tinha sido mais um dos motivos para aquelas férias terem sido horríveis.

- Blaise ficas para o jantar não ficas? – pediu Narcissa.

- Sim, posso ficar, a minha mãe de certo que não estranhara – respondeu Blaise à vontade. Os Malfoy, quando queriam, eram as pessoas mais hospitaleiras do mundo.

Passaram o tempo até ao jantar na sala de estar. Os três punham a conversa em dia enquanto Narcissa como sempre orientava a casa. O jantar acabou e para grande pena de Elisabeth Blaise partiu.

Elisabeth deitou-se na cama começando a ler um dos livros. Bateram à porta e ela mandou entrar. Draco entrou, trazia uma cara seria. Não aquele ar sério típico da sua pessoa, mas ar sério como se estivesse nervoso.

- Tenho que te contar algo – disse Draco numa voz fraca.

Elisabeth abriu a boca, se não tivesse sido educada como uma Malfoy teria dado um grito. O primo mostrara o braço no qual se via a marca negra. Ia tocar-lhe mas o primo parou-a.

- Ainda dói – explicou com um fraco sorriso.

- Draco desde quando é que tens isso? – perguntou a prima tentando encontrar palavras.

- O meu pai fez asneira ele não nos ia deixar impune. Por isso ele pôs uma condição para não fazer mal a esta casa, condição que eu aceitei – explicou Draco, apertando a mão da prima.

Elisabeth reparou que o primo tinha as mãos geladas. Inconscientemente Draco estava a apertar a mão dela com uma força excessiva como se isso lhe trouxesse calor. Elisabeth abraçou-o primo. Quase nunca o fazia, Draco estremeceu mas depois por algum motivo o abraço da prima tinha-lhe devolvido alguma serenidade.

- Que condição Draco? – perguntou Elisabeth sentindo que a voz lhe falhava.

- Não posso contar.

- Eu posso ajudar-te – disse Elisabeth.

O primo sorriu mas abananou a cabeça.

- Não, só eu posso cumpri-la, mas vai haver um dia que te vou pedir para fugires e vais faze-lo.

- Fugir?

- Tu és brilhante vai haver um dia que o senhor vai desejar-te ao seu lado. Eu não te quero ver aí e se eu falhar ele não vai deixar-te impune.

- E a tua mãe? – perguntou Elisabeth, tentando soltar-se daquele no na garganta.

- Não é só o meu pai que é devorador da morte – explicou Draco.

Elisabeth abriu a boca como se fosse a dizer algo mas foram interrompidos.

- Meninos temos vistas – chamou um elfo do outro lado da porta.

- A estas horas? – perguntou Elisabeth surpreendida.

Os primos entreolharam-se surpreendidos, Elisabeth apercebeu que uma lágrima solitária escorria pela sua face e apressou-se a limpá-la. Os primos desceram as escadas. Ao entrar sentiram o sangue gelar nas veias. Bellatrix lestrange estava sentada no sofá olhando em redor com uma expressão divertida, Narcissa estava sentada noutro cadeirão com um ar tenso um pouco aflita.

- Olha o meu sobrinho tão lindo e crescido – observou Bellatrix rindo-se do seu próprio exagero.

Elisabeth nunca vira Bellatrix Lestrange ao vivo e Draco também não. Narcissa apesar de a ter visitado algumas vezes nunca achara que Azkabam fosse ambiente para eles.

- Está crescido bem alimentado, estás de parabéns Narcissa, fizeste um bom trabalho.

-És procurada por todos os Aurores – disse Narcissa, quase aterrorizada.

Bellatrix riu-se da irmã.

- Envergonha-te Cissy. Os aurores não passam de meia dúzia de palhaços e tu sabe-lo muito em. O senhor voltou e nada o vai parar – respondeu a irmã bem disposta com os olhos a brilhar como se tivesse apensar em algo maravilhoso.

No facto de Lord Voldemort ter voltado Elisabeth não encontrava piada ou fascínio algum.

- O que queres? – perguntou Narcissa.

- Sabes Cissy, sempre achei que fosses mais inteligente do que davas a transparecer. O que quero de ti é pouca coisa. Uma cama, comida, e roupa.

Narcissa ficou atónita. Elisabeth observou Bellatrix. Tinha um ar desgastado e louco mas aqueles olhos negros contornados pelas volumosas pestanas, atribuíam àquela mulher ainda muita beleza.

- E quem é esta? – perguntou Bellatrix dando conta que Elisabeth estava naquela sala.

- É a nossa prima Elisabeth

- A filha daqueles primos afastados? – perguntou Bellatrix sem esperar resposta. – Olha que quase passava por gémea do Draco. Rapariga conta coisas. A escola como vai?

- Bem – limitou-se Elisabeth a responder.

- Oh rapariga, eu não te faço mal, desde que não te metas no um caminho – riu-se Bellatrix.

Elisabeth notou que ela se ria muito, mas não era um riso normal e saudável. Era um riso doentio e louco, que metia medo.

- Então Draco, tens visto o Potter e o Longbottom?

- Sim, o Longbottom é um fraco e o Potter…

- Deve pensar que é o salvador da pátria – concluiu Elisabeth num tom de desprezo.

- Muito bem, a menina afinal é inteligente – exclamou Bellatrix contente com o comentário de Elisabeth. – Andas em Slytherin?

- Onde mais é que podia estar? – perguntou Elisabeth dando a resposta a Bellatrix.

- Estou a gostar desta rapariga!

- Menina Elisabeth, o menino Blaise Zabini esta na lareira – informou um elfo aparecendo ao pé dela.

Elisabeth corou, normalmente àquela hora ninguém estava ao pé dela.

- Zabini, dos Zabini? – perguntou Bellatrix admirada.

Elisabeth acenou afirmativamente. Bellatrix engraçava mesmo com a rapariga.

Os dois loiros caminharam pela plataforma nove e um quarto. Ambos sorriam finalmente iam voltar para Hogwarts e ver-se livre da presença de Bellatrix. A presença dela era no mínimo perturbadora. O riso maníaco e perverso ouvia-se constantemente e tinha o poder de aterrorizar uma pessoa. Finalmente cehgaram ao seu grupo, meia dúzia de slytherins mais velhos já os esperavam.

- Elisabeth, Draco! – exclamou Pansy Parkinson rindo toscamente.

Os dois cumprimentaram-na e virando-se apenas Elisabeth e Blaise, Draco revirou os olhos o que provocou um risinho sufocado por parte de Elisabeth. Draco e Blaise trocaram um aperto de mão. Blaise deu um beijo a Elisabeth mas nada que desse nas vistas.

- Elisabeth! – exclamou alguém.

Elisabeth virou-se e deparou com Mrs. Zabini. A mulher sorria por vê-la.

- Então querida, as férias foram boas?

- Sim, Mrs Zabini, mas confesso que já noa conseguia esperar pelas aulas.

- Oh sim, compreendo Blaise também já começava ficar mal disposto por estar aquele tempo todo em casa – observou Mrs Zabini. – Então voltamos a ver-nos nas férias de natal, Narcissa de certo que vai organizar um grande festa.

- Não sei, ainda não falei com ela.

- Claro que sim, fazes dezassete tens que ter uma festa como deve ser, nem que eu ta organize querida – garantiu Mrs zabini.

- Isso logo se vê – respondeu Elisabeth.

Mrs Zabini despediu-se do filho com um beijo leve na face e despediu-se de Elisabeth. Ao longe Elisabeth viu os Weasley a serem enchidos de beijos peganhentos pela mãe deles e riu-se. Aquilo era no mínimo ridículo. Blaise colocou o braço nos ombros de Elisabeth num gesto de cavalheiro carregou-lhe a mala.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Blaise, ao verificar que Elisabeth tinha um ar ligeiramente mais tenso que o habitual.

- Nada – garantiu Elisabeth. – Apenas estou feliz por estar finalmente contigo.

Blaise ficou satisfeito com a resposta da namorada e lançou-lhe um daqueles sorrisos que ela adorava.

- Também estou aliviado por finalmente estar contigo – respondeu Blaise.

Elisabeth recostou-se no peito do namorado ficando numa posição mais cómoda para dormir. Blaise que a desculpasse mas ela tinha realmente muito sono. Ele pôs-se a brincar com os cabelos dela e embalada pelo movimento do comboio Elisabeth adormeceu.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade Blaise acordou-a e saíram para a rua. Ao longe ouviam a voz daquele meio gigante a chamar pelos mais pequenitos, quantos iriam para Slytherin? Continuaram e entraram numa carruagem. Finalmente surgiu Hogwarts, o castelo estava grandioso como sempre. Saíram, atravessaram os portões e entraram no salão tomando o lugar na mesa dos Slytherin. Viram os do primeiro ano admirarem o salão com grandes olhos, uns maravilhados outros a tremer de medo. Seguiu-se a selecção, cada mesa aplaudia os seus e finalmente veio o banquete.

- Que se passa andas tão tensa? – voltou Blaise a perguntar-lhe.

- Ando preocupada com o meu primo – confessou Elisabeth.

- Não te preocupes ele já e grandinho para tomar conta de si – confortou-a Blaise.

A verdade que Elisabeth viu o primo com um ar abatido o que lhe destrocava o coração. Elisabeth adorava Draco como se fosse um irmão apesar de nem sempre o demonstrarem e não escola ainda menos. Blaise era das poucas pessoas que sabiam o quanto os primos se adoravam.

Durante todo o banquete ouviram-se conversas e comentários de que muitos quase não tinham vindo, desde o regresso de Lord Voldemort que tudo andava paranóico. Elisabeth nem gostava de se lembrar disso, ainda não tinha descoberta qual a tarefa que o senhor tinha incumbido a Draco.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Elisabeth vendo um novo professor na mesa, um homem que quase parecia uma bola.

- É o professor Slughorn, aquele que me convidou para almoçar – explicou Blaise. – Não foi propriamente agradável estava lá o Potter, o Longbottom e a Weasley.

- Acredito – disse Elisabeth tentando imaginar estar no mesmo almoço que esses três.

No fim Elisabeth estava estoirada e foi-se deitar, a caminho reparou nos pequenitos a tropeçaram nos degraus falsos e outros até pareciam perdidos. Entrou no seu quarto e de imediato se lançou para a cama.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Bela olhou o pai considerando a hipótese de ele ter enlouquecido.

- Tu és uma feiticeira, tu conheceste aqueles três ontem e já praticaste magia varias vezes na tua vida

- Oh, papá acho que levantar cedo e todo o sol te fez mal – disse Bela tentando encontrar uma explicação para o que ouvia.

Xavier tirou a sua varinha. Com sorte conseguiria recuperar os acontecimentos da véspera. Afinal, moldar a memoria da filha era praticamente a única magia que usava há anos. Bela não soube o que achar mas sentiu algo estranho e de seguida começou a ganhar memórias estranhas mas que porem sentia pertencerem-lhe. Por fim lembrou-se de tudo. De correr no bosque, do lagarto hiper dimensional, dos turistas de volta dela e de o pai entrar em casa com aquele pau tosco. Bela tentou coordenar as ideias.

- Que pau é esse? – perguntou por fim.

- Carvalho francês e dente de Basilisco, custou-me os olhos da cara – respondeu o pai parecendo falar de um coisa normalíssima.

- Isso põe-se na comida – corrigiu-o a filha.

- Não – disse o pai abando a cabeça – Basilisco é uma serpente enorme, dos monstros mais perigosos à face da terra.

Bela partiu-se a rir, que disparates eram aqueles? Magia não existe, todas as crianças sabiam isso.

- Filha, é verdade – insistiu Xavier muito sério.

- Se isso é verdade, porque é que eu não sei de nada? – perguntou Bela tentando ainda conter o riso.

- Porque eu não deixo – Xavier inspirou fundo – ao longo destes anos tenho manipulado as tuas memórias, todos os incidentes mágicos não constam na tua memória e alem disso temos vivido sempre como muggles.

- Muggles?

- Humanos não feiticeiros.

- Quase que podias escrever um livro – observou Bela dividida entre o riso e a preocupação, o pai estava mesmo doente.

- Accio comando! – Proferiu o pai.

O comando da televisão voou direitinho para a mão do pai, Bela deu um grito de susto.

- Já acreditas? – perguntou o pai.

Bela apenas acenou com a cabeça olhando para o comando que estava na mão do pai.

- Porque não sei de nada? – perguntou Bela.

- Porque eu não deixei – repetiu Xavier.

- Sim, mas porque não deixaste?

Como é que Xavier ia explicar tudo à filha? Tinha-lhe escondido sempre a verdade, mexendo na sua mente, privando-a da sua própria natureza. Tinha-a a mantido em cativeiro, e como é que um bom pai explicava isso?

- Papá? Começa pelo princípio – pediu bela vendo a expressão de perdido do pai.

- Eu conheci a tua mãe quando estava a trabalhar em Londres. Claro que Inglaterra naquele altura estava numa enorme confusão mas eu estava preocupado com a minha carreira pelo que não me importei de ir viver para um sítio perigoso.

- E porque é que aquilo era perigoso?

- Bem, na altura havia um feiticeiro extremamente perigoso odiava todos aqueles que não fossem puros sangues. Puros sangues são aqueles que não são filhos de ambos os pais feiticeiros – explicou Xavier.

- Era tipo racista? – perguntou bela tentado perceber o que o pai lhe contava.

- Era o Hitler dos feiticeiros explicando bem. E tinha uma espécie de Gestapo, os devoradores da morte. Eu na altura trabalhava no banco, era novo por aquelas paragens e eu não sabia lá muito bem no país em que me tinha enfiado. A verdade, é que havia uma cliente, bem ela chamava à atenção. Eu era novo e ela era tão linda. Bom tu sabes como é que é quando se é jovem. Ela acabou por engravidar – contou Xavier, já nem ele quase se lembrava de tudo aquilo, tinha-o tentado esquecer ao longo dos anos.

- Porque é que não ficastes juntos? – disse Bela não percebendo o motivo de o pai e a mãe não terem ficado juntos.

- Ela era um das más da fita e por cima casada. A verdade é que o Hitler foi morto e a seguir a Gestapo foi presa. Mas ainda demoraram um bom bocado até a apanharem. Entretanto ela andava fugida e o único meio de contacto entre nós era a irmã. A verdade é que tu nasceste a irmã dela correu comigo, só aí me apercebei das calças em que me tinha enfiado, por isso desliguei-me de tudo e infiltrei-me no mundo dos muggles – continuou Xavier.

- Porque é que não continuaste a viver como feiticeiro?

- Porque nem todos os maus da fita tinham sido presos, entre eles e a irmã de Bellatrix, e ela tinha me ordenado afastar-me. Se mais alguém descobrisse faziam de nós picadinho. Apesar de viver como muggle continuei no reino unido. Na altura não falava com os teus avos, só lhes comecei a falar quando voltei, e só voltei por que aos 7 começavas a ser demasiado parecida com a tua mãe – concluiu Xavier olhando a filha e esperando alguma reacção.

- Quer dizer que eu sou filha de uma doida fanática? – concluiu Bela.

- Ah, sim – admitiu Xavier, a filha tinha resumido as coisas de uma maneira bem clara.

- E tu puses-te a andar porque se os outro maus da fita descobrissem acabávamos os dois sem pescoço? – continuou Bela tentando resumir as coisas de modo a perceber tudo melhor.

- É uma boa maneira de pôr as coisas, mas sim, acabávamos sem cabeça – respondeu Xavier.

Xavier ficou no mínimo espantado com a reacção da filha, ela estava a ser racional e objectiva em vez de se deixar pelas emoções.

- E o que dizes?

- Estou-te grata acho eu – respondeu a filha parecendo segura do que dizia. – Graças a ti ainda tenho cabeça e acho que isto de ser feiticeira ou não tanto me faz, até hoje ainda no senti falta de magia – concluiu Bela divertida.

Bela acordou bem cedo. Levantou-se e precipitou-se para praia, com sorte ainda lá estariam os ingleses. Tinha acordado cheia de curiosidade e talvez aqueles três lha satisfizessem. Percorreu a praia e a desilusão tomou conta dela, não estavam lá. Deixou-se cair desanimada na praia e olhou-o mar. Já sem vontade de estar na praia levantou-se e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto, os gémeos estavam deitados numa toalha a apreciar o sol.

- Olá! – saudou projectando a sua sombra contra eles.

Os gémeos olharam um para o outro espantados. Depois da reacção da véspera não tinham a certeza se falar com Bela seria o mais sensato. Mas desde quando é que Fred e George Weasley faziam o que era sensato?

- Já é seguro falar contigo? – perguntou George, lembrando-se de como acabara no chão no dia anterior.

- É exactamente isso que quero – afirmou Bela – falar convosco. O meu pai já me contou do mundo da magia.

- Quer dizer que viveste sempre como muggle?- perguntou George admirado.

- Sim.

- Mas tu transpuseste a barreira – contrariou Fred parecendo confuso.

- Pois, se não fosse o vosso irmão, coitadinha de mim. Mas nunca estava à espera que os dragões existissem, daqui a nada estão a dizer-me que existem unicórnios e fadas.

- E existem – confirmou George.

- Tal como todos os seres que os muggles consideram místicos – apoiou Fred.

Bela abriu a boca sem saber que dizer e os gémeos partiram-se a rir, tanto que ela ignorava.

- Se visses Hogwarts caías de cu – comentou George.

- ho quantas?

Os gémeos começaram a contar tudo sobre a sua antiga escola, desde a fundação ate à expulsão de ambos, passando por todas as partidas e doidices que em conjunto tinham feito. Da maneira que os gémeos falavam, de toda a saudade, do entusiasmo, do fascínio Bela deduziu que aquele sítio deveria ser realmente "mágico".

A praia começava a esvaziar-se e os três continuavam embrenhados na conversa, alheios a tudo e todos. Será que se o pai não tivesse fugido Bela também teria ido para hogwarts? Talvez tinha conhecido os gémeos muito antes, a sua vida podia ter sido tão diferente. De soslaio consultou o relógio, oh não, meia hora atrasada o pai ia começar a ficar preocupado.

- Tenho que ir já estou atrasada para o almoço desculpou-se bela, mas depois teve uma ideia melhor – não querem vir almoçar comigo?

Saíram da praia dando pela primeira vez conta que estava vazia. Como os gémeos estavam a pé bela viu-se obrigada a empurrar a bicicleta pela colina acima.

- Isto são horas de chegar? Meia hora atrasada? – ralhou de imediato Xavier ao ver a filha sem reparar nos gémeos.

- Desculpa, mas encontrei o Fred e o George – desculpou-se Bela, se havia coisa que não gostava era de ver o pai chateado.

Xavier reparou nos rapazes com quem ainda na véspera tinha berrado.

- Desculpem, mas isto de ser pai e não ter uma filha obediente não é fácil - disse Xavier aos gémeos.

Bela ao ouvir o pai a falar como o velho do Restelo pôs-se a fazer caretas que levaram George a engolir o riso.

- Oh, a nossa mãe bem que pode cantar sobre isso – respondeu Fred despreocupado mas divertido, pobre Mrs. Weasley os filhos eram uns terrores.

- Agora vamos mas é comer – decidiu Bela vendo que a paz estava instalada.

* * *

**N.A:** bom esta é a minha primeira fic por isso peço que mandem muitas reviews se não fico sem coragem para continuar. E se tiverem preguiça não faz mal, o que importa é que gostem :)


	5. Capitulo 4

O ano começou normalmente. Os professores relembravam os alunos a toda a hora que no ano seguinte iriam ter os EFBE. Elisabeth já começavam a ficar farta de toda a aquela conversa, o seu sucesso estava garantido, não é preciso estar a relembrar-lhe que tinha que se esforçar. A única disciplina pela qual Elisabeth estava ansiosa era poções. O professor Slughorn pelos vistos tinha um grupo de preferidos, e Elisabeth não tinha duvidas que iria entrar para esse circulo. Ela era a aluna mais brilhante daquela escola, nem mesmo a sangue de lama odiável era melhor. Elisabeth tinha sido corrida apenas a brilhantes nos seus NPFs.

O professor entrou na sala bem disposto como poucos professores entravam nas aulas. Saudou a turma na sua voz sonora e de imediato começaram a trabalhar.

Elisabeth abriu o livro despreocupada e com calma e precisão iniciou a poção. No decorrer da aula viu pelo canto do olho a Granger tinha um ar quase tenso, o cabelo frisado pelos vapores das poções e pequenas gotas de suor escoriam pela sua testa. Mas maior foi o seu espanto quando viu o caldeirão do Potter a deitar exactamente o vapor como descrevia no livro. No fim da aula o Potter foi o maior e o professor nem se dignara a olhar para o caldeirão de Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth! – chamou Pansy, sempre com aquele voz irritante.

- Sim Pansy? – respondeu Elisabeth respirando e tentado controlar-se. Aquela rapariga era chata mas chata.

- Hoje vai haver uma festa para inaugurar as aulas em grande – informou Pansy.

Uma festa, finalmente algo de jeito.

- Obrigada por me visares – agradeceu Elisabeth.

Pansy sorriu feita parva. Elisabeth achou imensa piada, aquela rapariga ficava mais feliz por sentir-se útil que um elfo domestico.

Elisabeth levantou-se da cama e com preguiça olhou o armário. Tirou um vestido preto, as sabrinas prateadas e vestiu-se com calma. Colocou os brincos de prata, com um gesto de varinha puxou a franja para trás deixando a sua testa imaculadamente branca e lisa à vista. Elisabeth não usava franja para disfarçar o acne como as outras, a pele dela era lisa e macia por natureza. Deu volume às pestanas o que lhe deu um olhar mais intenso, pôs lip-gloss nos lábios e saiu.

Na sala comum instalado confortavelmente num dos cadeirões Blaise esperava-a.

- Temos mesmo que ir à festa? – perguntou Blaise parecendo ter pouca vontade para ir.

- Claro que sim, sabes como são as bocas do povo. Se nos os dois não formos o que irão dizer? Que andamos em fase de ruptura? Quando der conta estão as outras a atirarem-se a ti.

- Tu gostas é de brilhar – respondeu Blaise sorrindo. Elisabeth não perdia uma oportunidade para ser superior, para brilhar e uma festa era sempre uma boa ocasião para brilhar.

Elisabeth não respondeu à provocação, bem no fundo Blaise era como ela, se não pior. Saíram e foram até à festa. Era numa daquelas masmorras esquecidas por todos, excepto pelos alunos mais velhos. Quando entraram a festa já tinha começado e começava a animar. Muitas cabeças viraram-se para eles. O par mais invejado de Hogwarts. Elas queriam-no a ele aquele rapaz alto, lindo e o dono do mais lindo sorriso de Hogwarts. Eles queriam-na a ela, aquela rapariga de formas harmoniosas, pele suave, rosto angelical e dona dos olhos mais misteriosos daquela escola. Elisabeth Bates e Blaise Zabini formavam o par ideal, o gelo e o fogo, o doce e o amargo, afinal os opostos atraem-se.

- Gryffindors que alegria – comentou Elisabeth ao ver o trio maravilha e a Weasley.

Dançaram algumas músicas e de seguida foram ter com Cho Chang. Não que a Ravenclaw fosse a companhia ideal mas davam-se consideravelmente bem. Principalmente depois de os sonhos de Cho com Harry terem acabado mal, além disso tinha namorado Cedric Diggory que tinha sido um bom rapaz.

- Então Cho que tal está a ser o inicio das aulas? – perguntou Elisabeth estabelecendo conversa.

- Como sempre. A festa está animada, não está?

- Sim bastante.

Cho e Blaise de imediato se aprofundaram numa conversa sobre Quidditch e nesse momento apareceu Draco que levou a prima para dançar.

- Como é que consegues falar com aquela Chang? – perguntou Draco.

- Oh, não é ma rapariga, ela namorou com o Diggory e além disso se não me engano, odeia o Potter.

- Pois mas ela pertenceu aquele bando do Potter no ano passado.

- Sabes, nunca engracei com a Umbridge.

- Não havia mulher mais maravilhosa – disse Draco ironicamente sorrindo de maldade. – Quem dera que ela ainda cá estivesse.

- Olha para ser sincera a mim não me faz cá falta nenhuma.

- Pois e as coisas com Blaise como vão?

- Bem como querias que estivessem?

- Ainda bem se não leva no focinho.

Elisabeth riu-se, Draco conseguia ser tão protector.

- E tu e a Pansy?

- Tu não me fales dessa chata – respondeu Draco alterando logo o rosto. – Ao princípio tinha piada mas agora estou farto que ela me moa o juízo.

- Eu bem te avisei.

- Bate no ceguinho, bate – respondeu o primo com o seu habitual sarcasmo.

Draco foi ter com os amigos e Elisabeth foi falando com as pessoas. Nem que fosse só de fachada, Elisabeth mostrava que gostava de toda a gente.

No sábado seguinte Elisabeth acordou mais cedo. Já tinha imensos trabalhos para escrever e ela não gostava de atrasar trabalho, pelo que foi até à biblioteca que estava quase deserta. Despachou os trabalhos e decidiu escrever uma carta à prima Narcissa. Depois de escrita dirigiu-se à torre das corujas e ficou a ver a coruja que desaparecia no céu levando a sua carta. Virou-se e deparou-se com a Granger.

- Olhai, olhai – riu-se Elisabeth.

- Cala-te Bates – ripostou Hermione.

As raparigas levaram instintivamente as mãos às varinhas e não começaram a lançar feitiços porque nesse momento entrou um do primeiro ano que ao ver as duas raparigas mais velhas deixou cair tudo de susto. Elisabeth aproveitou o momento para sair não lhe ficava nada bem andar em duelos logo nos primeiros tempos.

Como o sol brilhava Elisabeth decidira ir para o lago ler um livro, havia que aproveitar os últimos raios de sol. Num dos corredores ouviu alguém a correr e deparou-se com Cho, estava toda despenteada, parecia acabada de acordar e as roupas que tinha eram as mesmas da véspera.

- Noite bem passada?

Cho quase gritou de susto e pareceu ficar aflita.

- Vá, vai lá antes que descubram – disse Elisabeth tendo pena da rapariga.

Elisabeth procurava o primo por todo o castelo. Era Outubro, e se antes das aulas Draco estava esquisito como regresso a Hogwarts tinha piorado. Por fim encontrou-o num dos corredores.

- Draco! – chamou a prima.

Ele virou-se. Elisabeth assustou-se estava anormalmente pálido, os olhos tinham perdido o brilho e os lábios tinham uma assustadora tonalidade cinzenta.

- Estás bem?

Draco nem chegou a respondeu caiu redondo no chão. Elisabeth deixou cair as coisas no chão e tentou agarrar o primo, este estava inconsciente e não respondia às bofetadas e abanões da prima. Chamou por ajuda, até que no fundo do corredor apareceram três figuras. Elisabeth ficou aliviada mas rapidamente arrependeu-se, era o trio maravilha.

- Oh, vamos chamar reforços – observou Hermione pouco afectada virando costas.

Elisabeth não pode acreditar. Hermione Granger, a boa samaritana da zona, estava a virara as costas a alguém? Porém Harry e Ron ficaram. Elisabeth sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas por causa dos nervos e amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por mostrar fraqueza. Harry ajudou Elisabeth a colocar os braços de Draco sobre os ombros de ambos. Ron precipitou-se a apanhar as coisas de Elisabeth que estavam espalhadas no chão, devolveu-lhas e ocupou o lugar dela levando Draco até à enfermaria. Elisabeth limpou os olhos à manga da camisola e quando chegaram à enfermaria antes que pudesse agradecer Harry e Ron foram-se embora.

- Que aconteceu ao Mr. Malfoy? – perguntou Madam Pomfrey admirada.

- Não sei, simplesmente caiu para o lado, mas ele ultimamente não dorme não se alimenta – explicou Elisabeth.

- Realmente está mais magro e pálido – observou Madam Pomfrey mas pouco preocupada o que deixou Elisabeth aliviada. – Olha querida, vai que amanha ele já está bom. Depois se fizeres o favor, vai-o obrigando a comer e a dormir.

Elisabeth agradeceu e de consciência tranquila saiu, no dia seguinte Draco já estaria bom. Chegou ao salão comum e, correndo com um dos mais pequenos que estava no seu cadeirão preferido, sentou-se. Agora eram outros os pensamentos que a atormentavam. Que andaria Draco a fazer? De certo que tinha a ver com a missão, mas que raio de missão era essa que pudesse ser feita em Hogwarts? Era óbvio que o senhor das trevas gostaria de lá entrar, afinal a escola tinha Harry Potter, Dumbledore e segredos de magia muito antigos. Mas todos sabiam que era impossível entrar em Hogwarts. Por isso que andava Draco a fazer?

No dia seguinte ao pequeno-almoço, para espanto de toda a agente, Elisabeth Bates levantou-se dos seus domínios e foi até à mesa dos Gryffindor. Apesar das bocas Elisabeth só parou quando chegou ao pé de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

- Queria agradecer-vos por me terem ajudado ontem – pediu Elisabeth com a maior das naturalidades.

Pela segunda vez os dois Gryffindores ficaram espantados com a Slytherin.

- Na boa – respondeu Harry.

- Pois tu estavas a precisar de ajuda – disse Ron tentado falar com naturalidade.

Elisabeth voltou a sorrir tentando transmitir o seu agradecimento.

- Oh, Bates – chamou Hermione quando Elisabeth já virara costas. – Tens sorte em Ron e Harry serem tão simpáticos. O teu primo de certeza que tinha virado costas.

- Tens razão – concordou a loira sorrindo maliciosamente. – De certeza que tinha tido a mesma atitude que tu, não sois assim tão diferentes.

- Anda vamos embora – disse Blaise para a namorada aparecendo do nada .

Os dois afastaram-se e quando já estavam sozinhos num corredor Blaise voltou a falar.

- Que estavas a fazer ali?

- Voltámos à inquisição ou que? – perguntou Elisabeth não gostando do tom de Blaise. – Estava agradecer-lhes por me terem ajudado ontem.

- Acho bem – ripostou Blaise visivelmente chateado.

Elisabeth partiu-se a rir.

- Blaise – disse tentando controlar o riso. – Tu estás com ciúmes? Acorda! Eles são dois palermas e ainda por cima Gryffindores.

- E achas que eu não sei que até dois palermas Gryffindores davam tudo para te saltar em cima!

Elisabeth parou de rir, Blaise estava doido.

- Achas que eu não sei que todas as cabras desta escola não se importavam de te terem!

Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro, furiosos sem saberem porquê. Medos e incertezas, porquê? Elisabeth achou um disparate, ela era apenas dele não precisava de ter medo. Precipitaram-se um para o outro, beijaram-se freneticamente e agarrados um ao outro entraram numa das salas de aula vazia. Trancaram a porta, tinham tido a primeira zanga e a seguir a primeira reconciliação.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

- Xavier posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta delicada, quem é a mãe de Bela? – perguntou Fred no fim do almoço corrompido pela curiosidade.

- É uma doida varrida – respondeu bela pelo pai pouco preocupada.

Xavier ficou inseguro, tantos anos o segredo enterrado e agora estava tudo a vir ao de cimo.

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Os gémeos sentiram o ar a evaporar-se.

- Xavier o quem-nós-sabemos voltou e os Lestrange escaparam de Azkaban – disse George assustado, como é que Bela podia ser filha de Bellatrix a mulher mais tenebrosa à face da terra?

Xavier ficou de boca aberta. Bela viu o pânico instalar-se nos olhos do pai e assustou-se.

- Papá estás bem? – quis saber Bela preocupada com o pai.

- Vocês correm perigo – concluiu Fred.

Xavier sentiu-se perdido.

_Xavier parou em frente da casa, ficava no meio de uma aldeola habitada apenas por Muggles, ninguém iria lembrar-se de procurar Bellatrix Lestrange ali. Mas qual tinha sido a sua ideia? Aquele momento no cofre tinha sido uma loucura, apenas se tinham visto algumas vezes no banco. Como tinha sido tão irresponsável? Bellatrix era perigosa, mas porque é que não sentia ódio nem medo dela? E porque é que, apesar de Narcissa ter insistido em terminar com aquela gravidez antes que fosse tarde de mais, Bellatrix se opusera? Seria que ainda existia amor e humanidade nela? Xavier abanou a cabeça como se assim os problemas se afastassem._

_Bateu à porta ainda a medo, mas era o filho dele que ia nascer pelo que tinha que estar ali. Narcissa abriu-a nesse momento sentiu-se arrepndido. Narcissa AMloy tinha o olhar mais gélido à face da terra. Mas ela tinha sido o pombo-correio entre ambos ao longo dos nove meses e também naquele momento era ela que ali estava. Pelo que o elfo tinha dito, Bellatrix já começara com as contracções. Aproximou-se dela, há meses que não a via, o seu belo rosto estava contorcido de dores, porém um esgar de alívio pareceu percorre-la ao vê-lo. _

_- Vai correr tudo bem – tranquilizou-a Xavier apertando a mão dela, como era possível terem um filho em conjunto quando mal se conheciam? _

_- Narcissa! – gritou Bellatrix._

_Naricssa entrou na sala com uma poção para Bellatrix. _

_- Saia – ordenou._

_- Mas…_

_- Saia! - Berrou fulminando-o com o seu olhar gelado. _

_Xavier obedeceu e foi para o corredor. Ouviu os gritos de Bellatrix e quis entrar mas não se atreveu a faze-lo. Uma coisa era verdade, nunca imaginara ser pai naquelas circunstancias. Sempre pensou que fosse um momento feliz mas não conseguia encontra-la, apenas sentia desespero. Os gritos de Bellatrix acabaram e em vez disso ouviu-se os gritos de bebe. Xavier sentiu algo quente a invadi-lo seria felicidade? Narcissa abriu a porta com um embrulho nos braços. _

_- Tem aqui a sua filha – declarou Narcissa empurrando a bebe para os braços de Xavier apanhando-o de surpresa – saia daqui, desapareça e nunca mais apareça em Inglaterra. _

_Xavier pegou desajeitadamente na criança e obedeceu, afinal tinha sido esse combinado. Saiu à rua e desapareceu na noite escura. _

- Enquanto ficarmos em Portugal estamos seguros - disse Xavier convicto.

- Estão? – perguntou George pouco convicto.

- Claro, Bela apenas existe enquanto muggle portuguesa e eu o mesmo – insistiu Xavier.

- Tem a certeza?

- Claro que sim.

Agosto ameaçava chegar ao fim o que deixava Bela num estado no mínimo melancólico. A última semana tinha sido a melhor da sua vida. Fred e George estavam constantemente na sua companhia e aprendia tudo sobre o mundo deles, que era afinal também o seu. Os três passavam a vida a rir. Haviam pessoas que eram abençoadas com o dom de fazer rir as pedras, e naquele caso essa bênção tinha vindo a dobrar.

- Quer dizer que em Janeiro já sou maior de idade? – perguntou Bela admirada.

O pai e os gémeos responderam afirmativamente.

- Isso não me vai valer de nada – lamentou-se Bela – continuo sem poder tirar a carta.

Xavier riu-se achando piada à reacção da filha.

- Vais ver que não vais precisar da carta. Aos 17 já se pode praticar magia fora da escola e fazer o exame de desmaterialização.

- Mas eu não ando em nenhuma escola de feiticeiros, não sei fazer magia e nem desconfio do que seja essa coisa de desmat… - continuou bela deixando o pai constrangido. Se bela não sabia isso era tudo culpa dele.

- Rapazes alguma vez viram Lisboa? – perguntou Xavier tomando uma decisão.

- Apenas nos livros de história – respondeu George.

- História? – perguntou Bela sem perceber.

- Inquisição querida, não te esqueças que os auto-de-fé eram em Lisboa, e Portugal foi o país que durante mais tempo manteve a inquisição. Nessa altura o nosso lindo país ficou praticamente desprovido de feiticeiros.

Bela limitou-se a um Ah como resposta.

- Bem eu vou tratar do botão de transporte – disse Xavier.

- Botão quantas? – replicou Bela.

- De transporte – repetiu o pai aparecendo com uma caneca. – Isto vai ser esquisito filha mas não te assustes.

George e Fred levantaram-se do sofá e puseram o dedo na caneca, Bela sem perceber a lógica imitou-os. Passado um segundo sentiu um anzol puxa-la pelo umbigo, sentiu tudo andar à roda e quando pensou que ia vomitar, tudo aquilo parou. Como nem esperava pôr os pés em terra firme cambaleou para os lados e teria caído se não fosse George agarra-la.

- Então pequenina não caias.

- Tu não me chames de pequenina – refilou Bela indignada. Pequenina?

Xavier repreendeu-os mas fulminou George com o olhar. Aquilo era lá jeito de agarrar a sua menina?

- Isto é que é Lisboa? – perguntou Fred maravilhado de mais para reparar que Bela quase caíra.

Estavam na baixa. As pessoas saiam e entravam nas lojas, algumas passeavam e os cafés estavam cheios de gente. Uma pequenina agarrada à mão da mãe olhou-os com grandes olhos. Bela teve pena da miúda, afinal eles tinham acabado de aparecer do nada. Sorriu-lhe o que assustou ainda mais miudinha que se agarrou às saias da mãe. Bela ficou confusa, será que aquela pequena criança era a única pessoa que tinha dado conta?

Xavier encaminhou-os até uma loja com um aspecto abandonado. Mas qual não foi o susto de bela quando a loja mudou de forma. A montra apresentava umas grandes letras vermelhas que diziam apenas VARINHAS, por baixa em letras mais pequenas estava Zé Canhoto.

- Não há o Zé Destro? – perguntou Bela achando piada à montra.

- A nossa companhia faz-te bem – observou Fred rindo com a ironia de Bela.

Xavier reprimiu um sorriso.

- Comporta-te Bela.

Entraram na loja e Bela teve a certeza que nunca vira tantas caixinhas na sua vida. Caixas enchiam as estantes e atrás de um balcão estava uma feiticeira morena, que distraidamente dava festas ao gatinho que tinha no colo. Quando os viu entrar deu um salto e instintivamente apontou a varinha a Bela, esta assustada escondeu atrás do pai.

- Xavier? – perguntou a mulher como se tivesse visto uma fantasma.

- Em carne e osso Maria – afirmou Xavier.

Maria foi até ele abraçou-o e depois começou aos murros. – Desgraçado … desapareces … era capaz de te esganar. - Parou, afastou-se, respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir. - Eu estava a precisar disto, há 17 anos que te ando com uma sede que nem imaginas.

- Fogo – queixou-se Xavier esfregando o braço – continuas com a força de antes.

- Muitos anos de beater – respondeu Maria divertida, o acesso de fúria tinha-lhe passado.

Bela sem perceber grande coisa tocou no ombro tentando captar a atenção dela. Xavier apercebendo-se que Bela se escondera de medo apresentou-a a Maria.

- Maria esta é a minha filha Bela.

- Tu casaste? – perguntou Maria quase num trocista.

Xavier fez uma careta.

- Bem me parecia – exclamou Maria aproximando-se de Bela cumprimentando-a. – Tu tinhas pavor a compromissos. Ainda me lembro do quão a Susana ficou destroçada quando lhe disseste não e desataste a fugir. – Depois virando-se para bela num tom de cochicho – o teu pai tinha a mania de ser o Casanova.

- Não mudou lá muito – respondeu Bela lembrando-se da quantidade de namoradas que o pai tinha.

Maria achou piada ao comentário da filha.

- E tu? Sempre viajaste pelo mundo dando para trás a todos? – perguntou Xavier lembrando-se do quão rebelde a antiga amiga era nos tempos de estudante.

Nesse momento entrou uma feiticeira jovem baixinha e morena com um sorriso enorme. Trazia uma carta na mão e agitava-a no ar.

- Mãe, chegou a carta do colégio! São os resultados dos exames!

- E então? – perguntou Maria com ar durão.

- Tirei 18 a poções e a herbologia, o resto fui corrida a 14 – informou a rapariga visivelmente satisfeita entregando a carta à mãe.

Maria percorreu a carta e depois sorriu.

- Compras-me a nova vassoura? Sabes que a minha é velhinha e para apanhar a snitch temos que ser mais rápidos – pedinchou a rapariga esperançosa.

- Vá lá Maria Alexandra Nogueira, podia ser pior mas eu compro-te o raio da vassoura.

A rapariga deu um grito de alegria e foi abraçar a mãe, só depois se apercebeu que estavam clientes na loja. Olhou Bela e a assustou-se agarrando-se à mãe. Maria riu-se quando a reacção dela tinha sido idêntica.

- Xana este é Xavier e a sua filha Bela, Xavier foi um grande amigo meu nos tempos do colégio – explicou Maria tranquilizando a filha.

- Esta enerva-me – disse bela aos gémeos, pois Xana olhava com grandes olhos.

Xana apenas olhou ainda mais quando viu que estavam a falar numa língua estrangeira.

- Umas pastilhas isyvomito é que davam jeito – respondeu Fred ao que os gémeos se partiram a rir.

- Pastilhas que? – perguntou Bela enojado só do nome.

- Um dia destes mostramos-tas.

- E o teu pai? – perguntou Xavier.

O sorriso de Maria logo morreu. - Morreu em Junho.

- Lamento muito – limitou-se Xavier a dizer sem saber o que dizer. O tio Zé morto?

- Bom mas não foi por isso que cá vieste – disse Maria tentadno afatsar a morte do pai do pensamento.

- Bela partiu a varinha ao meio – explicou Xavier.

Maria de imediato se pôs à procura de meia dúzia de varinhas.

- E era uma que?

- Era do ollivander – mentiu Xavier mas Maria não notou.

- Sempre ficaste na Inglaterra.

- Não em França bela anda em Beauxbutom.

Maria fez uma careta e a filha também não se mostrou lá muito agradada.

- Maria, aquilo é uma boa academia – disse Xavier.

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Maria numa falsa indignação. – Bela podes experimentar mas faz apenas um leve movimento não quero acidentes – explicou Maria a Bela.

Bela pegou numa e fez um ligeiro movimento, sentiu-se um pouco parva. Só esperava que ninguém notasse que nunca tinha pegado num coisa daquelas. Maria logo abanou a cabeça arrancando-a da mão, deu-lhe outra a seguir e outra e mais outra mas nenhuma se adequava. Maria olhou a ultima caixa e deu a varinha que lá estava a Bela. Bela fez um ligeiro movimento, sentiu um agradável calor a percorrer-lhe a mão e faíscas pretas saíram da ponta da varinha. Todos olharam espantados para ela, que tinha ela feito de mal?

- É essa não é? – perguntou Maria.

Bela não sabia porque mas algo lhe dizia que aquele pedaço de madeira pertencia à sua mão.

- É feita de que – perguntou Xavier curioso.

- Do mesmo que a tua, se é que ainda tens a mesma, mas enquanto a tua era de Carvalho francês a de Bela é de pinheiro dos Alpes – explicou Maria.

Xavier tirou a bolsa do dinheiro preparando-se para pagar.

- Tu nem penses – disse Maria ao ver Xavier – eu ofereço-a a Bela e não quero conversa.

- Eu sei que estes varinhas são caríssimas – contrariou Xavier.

- Pois mas eu quero oferece-la a Bela, não ia dar uma varinha destas a qualquer um, agora arruma o dinheiro – ordenou Maria e Xavier obedeceu. – Agora vê lá se não desapareces outros 17 anos – disse Maria a brincar antes de os quatro abandonarem a loja.

A seguir foram comprar ainda mais tralha. Livros, ingredientes sobre os quais bela fez um esforço para não se vomitar toda e também uma linda coruja. Bela de imediato a baptizou de Mármore por ter uma penugem lindíssima que lembrava a mármore cor-de-rosa.

- Como te sentes na posse de uma varinha? – perguntou Fred, ele já nem se lembrava de como era estar sem varinha que achava imensa piada Bela só agora ter uma.

- É a mesma coisa – respondeu bela tendo vontade de esbofetear o gémeo por estar a goza-la.

- Não é não – contrariou Georg, mas este até estava sério demais para o habitual ao contrário do irmão – com a varinha sentimo-nos mais seguros sentimo-nos completos.

- Tão profundo – gozou Fred picando o irmão.

Bela levou a mão a varinha que estava no saco e sentiu um agradável calor percorrer-lhe a mão, talvez George tivesse razão.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

- Muito bem! – exclamou o professor Slughorn muitíssimo contente ao ver o caldeirão de Elisabeth. – A menina é realmente um talento nato. Só tenho ouvido falar bem de ti, realmente surpreendes-me todas as aulas com os teus dotes.

- Tento fazer o meu melhor – disse Elisabeth com falsa modéstia exibindo um enorme sorriso triunfante.

- Bates … – disse Slughorn pensando alto – não tem nada a ver com o famoso curandeiro Robert Bates?

- Não, eu sou órfã e os meus pais viviam na Irlanda – explicou Elisabeth.

- Lamento imenso – disse Slughorn surpreendido. – Mas de qualquer das maneiras é uma aluna excelente.

A aula acabou e Elisabeth sentiu-se triunfante, aquela poção não tinha sido nada fácil mas o esforço tinha valido a pena. Finalmente Slughorn tinha-lhe reconhecido o mérito.

- Feliz? – perguntou Blaise num tom um pouco trocista.

- Muito, finalmente aquele velho reconheceu o meu valor.

- E ainda não descobriu que és a minha eleita – disse Blaise ao ouvido dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Blaise estamos no corredor – avisou Elisabeth.

Blaise afastou-se, já estava habituado aos preconceitos da namorada, e voltou dar-lhe a mão.

Elisabeth acabou a composição, já era tarde e foi nesse momento que ouviu um trovão. Engoliu um grito e arrumou as coisas, correu até ao quarto e quase em pânico vestiu o pijama enfiando-se debaixo das mantas rezando para que aquilo passasse. Sentia o coração bater a mil, tentou respirar e acalmar-se mas sempre que parecia consegui-lo ouvia outro trovão. A porta abriu-se pelo que se assustou ainda mais, mas de imediato uma sensação de bem estar a inundou. Draco entrou tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível.

- Vai passar – disse Draco deitando-se ao seu lado e abraçando-a num gesto protector.

Draco sentiu o corpo da prima rígido, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Lentamente, devido à presença e protecção do primo Elisabeth acalmou, a sua respiração tornou-se mais regular, os seus músculos voltaram a relaxar e por fim adormeceu. Pouco depois também Draco adormeceu feliz com a memória de como adormeciam juntos quando eram pequeninos.

- Lembras-te quando éramos pequeninos? Só fazíamos asneiras – disse Draco quando acordaram apreciando as memórias.

- Só fazíamos asneiras e a tua mãe era uma santa – lembrou-se Elisabeth

- E aquela vez que tapamos a chaminé e fugimos para o armário? – perguntou Draco lembrando-se daquele episodio como se fosse ontem.

- Sim mas acabámos por adormecer no armário, quando acordámos havia uma chaminé nova.

- O melhor foi a tua cara quando nem uma repreensão te deram, fizeram conta de que nada se tinha passado. Eras cá um diabinho, nunca devias ter parado de agendar aqueles planos, agora és a menina certinha.

- Aquele golpe foi muito duro na minha carreira, por isso decidi mudar – comentou Elisabeth num tom dramático e amargurado.

Mas porque tinha ela mudado afinal? Porque deixara de ser aquele diabinho? Elisabeth nunca pensara nisso, mas lembrou-se de como mudara. Tinham vindo para Hogwarts, o primo tinha se afastado e na sua inicial solidão amadurecera. Mas houve alguém que a salvou da sua solidão, Blaise Zabini tornou-se nessa altura o seu melhor amigo. Seguiram-se anos de companheirismo e amizade, cada um teve os seus romances mas por fim as coisas aconteceram, de uma forma tão natural como se tivesse predestinado. A uma certa altura Elisabeth e Blaise aperceberam-se que se tinham apaixonado um pelo outro.

- Obrigada por me teres vindo acalmar ontém – agradeceu Elisabeth.

- Pois mas já estamos atrasados – observou Draco olhando para o relógio.

Draco correu para o seu quarto para se arranjar e Elisabeth arranjou-se o mais depressa possível. Foram para a aula de história da magia e como iam sem nada no estômago a aula foi ainda mais insuportável, se tal era possível. Blaise lançou-lhe um olhar inquiridor e a namorada respondeu-lhe num murmúrio algo como acordar tarde e ele percebeu. Seguiu-se Defesa contra magia negra e no fim foi chamada pelo professor Snape o que a deixou admirada.

- Como está o ano a correr Elisabeth?

- Bem professor, estou a gostar bastante. Principalmente nesta disciplina que é a primeira vez que nos dão um bom professor – respondeu Elisabeth sempre bem-educada e um pouco de graxa não devia fazer mal.

- Fico contente por ouvir isso – disse Snape sorrindo levemente. – O teu primo Draco tem-se portado bem?

Afinal era aquele o motivo pelo qual Sanpe a tinha chamado.

- Não se tem metido em problemas, mas eu sei que ele tem algum problema – confessou Elisabeth, afinal Snape era de confiança – o professor conhece a minha família.

- E receio que a tendência seja para piorar.

Elisabeth concordou, desde o fim do último ano até àquele momento parecia ter entrado num ciclo vicioso. Parecia que a cada momento as coisas pioravam sempre mais.

- Vai correr tudo bem – garantiu Snape dando uma palmadinha no ombro.

Do modo que ele tinha falado parecia que a compreendia a 100, o que soube bem. Nos últimos tempos sentia ser a única com a responsabilidade de se que preocupar com o primo.

Elisabeth estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando uma das corujas dos Malfoys aterrou à sua frente. Elisabeth tirou a carta e de imediato começou a lê-la.

_Querida Elisabeth_

_Espero que o ano te esteja a correr bem. Inteligente e aplicada como és, não tenho duvidas que as tuas notas serão brilhantes. Espero que o teu primo ande a ter juízo tal como tu. Mas o principal motivo desta carta é outro. Infelizmente este ano não poderemos festejar o natal aqui em casa, o que implica que tu e Draco fiquem em Hogwarts. Lamento imenso minha querida, mas sei que compreendes os meus motivos, começando no meu filho, no meu marido e acabando na minha nova hóspede sabes que as coisas não estão fáceis._

No fim vinha apenas a assinatura de Narcissa. A carta era nada mais, nada menos aquilo que Elisabeth esperava. Já sabia que não iam passar o natal a casa o que implicava que o seu aniversário fosse esquecido. Sentiu-se ligeiramente desapontada, afinal qual era a feiticeira que não sonhava com um 17º aniversário perfeito?

- O que dizia a carta? De certeza os pormenores da festa! – guinchou Pansy sempre na sua curiosidade de cusca, que era a palavra que melhor a definia.

- Pelo contrário, este natal fico em Hogwarts – contrariou Elisabeth com a maior das naturalidades deixando Pansy chocada.

Ao mesmo tempo Elisabeth sentiu-se consolada, a cara de parva que Pansy fazia valia milhões. Saiu antes que Pansy se recompusesse do seu estado de perplexidade e lhe chateasse a cabeça. Sabia que o facto de Elisabeth Bates não ter festa iria ser o maior dos mexericos, mas Elisabeth nunca ligara a mexericos.

- Eras mesmo tu quem eu procurava – exclamou Blaise ao ver a namorada quando iam para a aula de transfiguração que nos últimos tempos eram uma grande seca. Fazer crescer o cabelo mudar a cor, a forma, criar bigodes e todas as coisas eram para Elisabeth canja.

Blaise entregou-lhe uma carta, lançou o seu braço sobre os seus ombros e Elisabeth começou a ler. Reconheceu a letra de Mrs. Zabini pelo que ficou curiosa, saltou as partes que não interessavam tentando encontrar o que interessava._ "…fiquei muito espantada quando Narcissa me disse que não poderia receber o filho e Elisabeth no natal por isso, convida a tua namorada e o teu amigo para passarem o natal connosco, e tranquiliza Elisabeth pois eu mesma vou começar hoje mesmo a tratar da festa dela…"_, jackpot, naquele momento Elisabeth não poderia ter recebido melhor noticia.

- Então? – perguntou Blaise vendo o rosto da loira iluminar-se ao ler a carta.

- Eu adoraria – começou Elisabeth – mas não quero incomodar…

- A mim não me incomodas de certeza – garantiu Blaise com um sorriso provocante – alem disso a minha mãe nunca mais te perdoaria. Sabes como ela adora festas para mais sendo ela a organiza-las. Aceitas tu e o Draco e nem se fala mais nisso.

Elisabeth sorriu radiante, as ferias iam ser ainda melhores, duas semanas com Blaise, uma festa perfeita e Draco não ia ter escapatória ao seu interrogatório.

Faltavam duas semanas para as ferias e todos os alunos apenas pensavam nisso, Elisabeth Bates não era excepção. Para ela não iam ser apenas ferias, iam ser as ferias perfeitas. Mrs. Zabini estava entusiasmadíssima e garantira-lhe que tudo ia ser perfeito. O vestido já estava quase pronto pois Elisabeth tinha enviado um desenho do que queria. Apenas os sapatos faltavam.

Elisabeth entrou no quarto e viu que estava uma carta em cima da cama. Abriu-a e verificou que era do professor Slughorn a convida-la para uma festa que iria dar nos últimos dias ainda sem data definida, mas que ela desde já estava convidada e fazia imensa questão que fosse. Um sorriso triunfante percorreu os seus lábios, tinha finalmente entrado no círculo de Slughorn.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

- Aquela Maria foi tua namorada? – perguntou Bela no dia a seguir corrompida pela curiosidade.

- Não – respondeu o pai admirado com a pergunta da filha. – Eu e Maria fomos os melhores amigos desde que entramos na escola. O tio Zé, o pai dela, era um grande senhor que me estimava muito. Durante alguns anos Maria e o pai foram a minha única família.

- Ah? Não tinhas os avos?

- Bem digamos que quando comecei a viver, pensar e agir como um feiticeiro as coisas não foram para o melhor

- Então como vivemos com eles?

- Quando voltei do reino unido eu disse que tu eras muggle e que eu tinha deixado o mundo da feitiçaria.

- Como é eu vão reagir agora que eu também vou assumir esta minha nova identidade? – perguntou Bela preocupada.

- Os teus avos gostam demasiado de ti – garantiu-lhe o pai o que deixou Bela mais aliviada.

A semana que se seguiu passou ainda mais depressa.

- Oh pequenina não desanimes – pediu George baixinho.

Bela não respondeu, ela ficava sempre triste demais para abrir a boca, se ela o fizesse ia desmanchar-se em lágrimas. Durante aquelas duas semanas os gémeos foram os seus melhores amigos e custava-lhe perde-los agora assim sem mais nem menos.

- Nós mandamos-te muitas cartas! – garantiu Fred e abraçando-a acrescentou – e algumas magias mirabolantes.

- Obrigado jovens por tudo – agradeceu Xavier.

- E portai-vos bem – acrescentou Bela numa voz miudinha.

- Ou não – desafiou George antes de desaparecer com um "plop".

- Oh Bela, para alguma coisa comprámos uma coruja tão bonita – disse Xavier tentado consolar a filha.

Xavier parou o carro. Tinham chegado a casa. Aquela casinha no meio da aldeia era o lar de Bela. Apesar de ela odiar o sítio onde vivia não conseguia viver noutro sítio. Ali tudo era perfeito, os pássaros, a calma, o verde, a sensação de tocar no céu e o melhor de tudo a paisagem. Um monte verde num dos lados da aldeia e do outro os montes a perder de vista, um horizonte tão longe que parecia inalcançável. Mármore no banco de trás pigarreou e Xavier agarrou a mão da filha.

- Agora é que vai ser lindo – comentou Bela tentando manter toda a calma. - Avô, Avó?! – chamou ao entrar em casa e empurrando a mala.

- Ora aqui está a minha netinha! – exclamou o avô ao vê-la entrar na sala. – A praia estava boa?

- Estava como todos os anos – respondeu Xavier sorrindo.

O avô Rui era extremamente baixo quando comparado com o filho, mas o sentido de humor e o dom de fazer rir até as pedras associando ao seu sorriso, sempre foram factores que jogaram a seu favor. A avó entrou na sala vinda do quintal.

- Ah minha rica filha – exclamou Amália ao ver a neta enchendo-a de beijos – e o meu rico filho – acrescentou pondo-se nas pontas dos pés para chegar à face do filho e mesmo assim Xavier teve que se baixar.

- Então divertistes-vos? – perguntou a avó.

- Claro para mais este ano aquilo estava recheado de turistas – respondeu Xavier.

- E deitaste o olho a algum Bela? – perguntou o avô sempre bem disposto.

- Acha? Eu só tenho espaço para dois homens no meu coração – respondeu Bela num tom melado.

- Se a minha neta não fosse ajuizada como a avó estava perdida – dramatizou Amália.

Bela saiu de casa e dirigiu-se ao carro, tirou a mármore e ficou a apreciar o belo animal. Voltou a entrar em casa.

- Que faz este animal na minha sala? – guinchou dona Amália.

- É para enviar cartas – esclareceu Xavier permanecendo calmo.

- Para enviar cartas não é preciso uma coruja – respondeu o avô secamente.

- Eu pensava que esta coisa da feit… tinha acabado – exclamou a avó.

- Esta coisa da " feiticeira" só agora está a começar para mim – contrariou Bela acentuando a palavra feitiçaria.

- Eu já te pus na rua uma vez, não me custa nada pôr-te uma segunda - ameaçou o avó Rui num tom tão raivoso que assustou Bela e Dona Amália.

Xavier respirou fundo ele era um homem não um rapaz, não precisava do pai, muito menos a fazer-lhe ameaças.

- Não vai ser preciso até porque eu e Bela apenas viemos dizer adeus.

- Ai só? – perguntou Bela surpreendida.

- Sim vai arrumar o que te falta – mandou o pai.

Bela tentou protestar mas o olhar do pai não deixava margens para isso. Subiu as escadas e sentou-se na cama, ia conversar o pai, ele devia estar de cabeça quente.

- Oh papa tu não estás a tomar decisões de cabeças quentes? – perguntou Bela vendo o pai entrar.

- Temos que fugir rápido - respondeu o pai ignorando a sua pergunta, abraçou a filha, abriu a janela e a gaiola de Mármore.

- Fugiram! – grunhiu uma figura encapuçada quando entraram no quarto.

- Hão de aparecer – respondeu o outro antes de os dois devoradores Desaparecerem com um plop.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bela ofegante olhando em volta.

- Diagon-al – respondeu o pai parecendo ausente e olhando para todos os lados.

- Londres?

O pai acenou afirmativamente, aproximou-se de Bela e ela por algum motivo deixou de sentir o cabelo nos ombros apalpou a cabeça e sentiu o cabelo curto e engoliu um grito. O pai parecendo estar com a mania da perseguição agarrou a mão da filha e guiou-a pela rua até chegar a uma loja com a montra bastante colorida e entraram. A loja estava a rebentar de gente mas Xavier ignorou-os e sem deixar a mão da filha foi até ao balcão.

- George! – exclamou Bela vendo o ruivo ao balcão.

- Pequenina? – perguntou George espantado ao vê-la, para mais tão diferente.

- Precisamos de ajuda – pediu Xavier.

George olhou-os atrapalhado mas guiou-os até à parte de trás da loja onde armazenavam os produtos.

- Os devoradores andam atrás de nós, puseram os meus pais debaixo da maldição Imperius e por pouco que não nos apanharam – contou Xavier.

George ficou aterrorizado, o que em nada tranquilizou Bela.

- Eu sei de pessoas que podem ajudar – garantiu George.

- Que aconteceu aos avos? – perguntou bela depois de George sair. Para ela era tudo irreal, ela estava em Londres, os avos tinham sido amaldiçoados, apenas conseguia fazer uma pergunta a avó e o avô?

- Não sei – respondeu o pai, falando a verdade.

- Eu não acredito – exclamou Fred entrando – George disse-me que estavam aqui mas eu nem quis acreditar. O que se passou?

- Nem eu sei – respondeu Xavier.

Bela estava realmente assustada com o pai. Estava com um ar tão tenso e um olhar tão desconfiado que até assustava, parecia estar a guiar-se apenas pelo seu instinto de sobrevivência.

- Isso é inacreditável – disse Fred quando ouviu Xavier contar.

- O que vale é que dei conta a tempo, se não lá estava uma marca em cima do nosso tecto – observou Xavier com duro realismo.

- Mas não se preocupem nos conhecemos lugares seguros – tranquilizou-os Fred. – Estás bem Bela? – perguntou-lhe depois parecendo realmente preocupado.

Bela limitou-se a acenar positivamente.

- Tem certeza que este sítio é seguro? – perguntou Xavier desconfiado ao ver os contornos dA'Toca

- Claro que sim – respondeu George num tom confiante.

Pararam e bateram à porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz feminina vinda do interior.

- Somos nós Fred e George.

A porta abriu-se uma mulher baixinha e roliça sorriu e encheu os gémeos de beijos.

- Porque não me avisaram que vinham? Tinha feito um jantar decente.

Por fim largou os filhos e deu conta dos outros dois intrusos e olhou-os desconfiados.

- São Xavier e Bela – apresentou Fred.

- Vieram agora fugidos de Portugal – explicou George.

- Conheceram os quando estiveram com Charlie? – perguntou tentando perceber.

Os gémeos confirmaram.

- Então entrem, nestas alturas temos é que estar unidos.

- Obrigada – murmurou Bela ainda estando a pensar na hipótese de que aquilo era um pesadelo. Ate àquele momento só ainda tinha percebido que os avos não estavam bem.

- O pai? – perguntou George dando pela ausência do pai.

- A trabalhar – respondeu Mrs. Weasley e num tom algo preocupado acrescentou – ultimamente tem tido imenso trabalho no ministério.

- Ah, é que precisávamos de falar com alguém da ordem, Xavier e Bela não tem onde ficar, a nossa casa não é propriamente das mais seguras.

- Que ideias mais estúpidas George, ficam aqui como é óbvio, e na próxima reunião da Ordem já se vê o que fazemos.

Pai e filha ficaram admirados com a decisão tão rápida de Mrs. Weasley mas sentiram-se agradecidos.

- Agradeço-lhe muito – disse Xavier.

Mrs Weasley sorriu parecendo compreende-los e de soslaio olhou para o relógio da parede. Bela também olhou mas não era um relógio qualquer, não tinha números mas frases e nos vários ponteiros tinha uma foto. Bela bocejou o que não passou ao lado da mãe dos gémeos.

- Queres-te deitar? – perguntou carinhosamente.

Bela ficou surpreendida, apenas a avó usava aquele tom tão doce com ela. Sentiu-se aflita só de pensar na avó, mas respondeu afirmativamente. Mrs Weasley guiou Bela até um quarto.

- Este é da minha filha Ginny mas faz de contas que é teu – explicou-lhe e aproximou-se do armário tirando um pijama – é mais pequenita que tu, mas este pijama deve servir-te.

Bela agradeceu e viu a porta fechar-se. Tirou as roupas e vestiu o pijama, e deitou-se na cama pensando que amanha ia acordar e que estava tudo bem. Acordou assustando-se, onde estava? Olhou de volta e viu que afinal não tinha sido um pesadelo os acontecimentos da véspera eram tão reais como o facto de ela estar ali. Levantou-se e olhou-se ao espelho do quarto. A cor tinha voltado ao normal mas permanecia curto, tentou ajeita-lo com as mãos e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia – começou Mrs Weasley bem-disposta mas de imediato deu um grito ao ver Bela.

- Que se passa aqui? – perguntou George entrando na cozinha, vinha com ar de quem tinha sido acordada de um forma bruta. – Olha castanho outra vez?

- Pa … parece Bellatrix – gaguejou Mrs Weasley a tremer.

- Pura coincidência – esclareceu George piscando o olho discretamente a Bela.

Mrs Weasley pareceu acalmar quando viu que o filho não achava estranha a parecença entre ambas.

- Bom dia – exclamou uma voz bem disposta.

Bela virou-se para trás e viu um homem franzino de óculos e ruivo como os filhos, ou melhor, os filhos eram ruivos como o pai.

- Ora aqui esta a Bela adormecida – disse Fred quando entrou brincando com o nome de Bela.

Xavier não achou piada, aqueles rapazes brincavam com Bela de uma a maneira que não lhe agradava. Ele era o progenitor a proteger a sua cria.

Todos acabaram o pequeno-almoço e apenas Mrs Weasley e bela ficaram em casa. Xavier foi com Arthur, tinha muito a tratar. Bela ajudou Mrs Weasley a arrumar a cozinha foi-se vestir e voltou para ajudar. Se estava em casa dela queria ser útil. Passaram a manhã no quintal, Mrs Weasley tentou meter conversa mas Bela não conseguia. Fizeram o almoço e comeram.

- Olha querida já não preciso da tua ajuda, se quiseres fazer outras coisas estás à vontade – disse Mrs weasley depois de arrumarem a cozinha do almoço.

- Posso pedir um favor? – lembrou-se Bela. – Tem livros?

- Imensos – respondeu Mrs. Weasley satisfeita por ver Bela interessada em lago. – Vais ao quarto do último andar e o que mais encontras é livros.

Bela agradeceu e foi ao suposto quarto. Era um sítio bastante acolhedor e os livros estavam todos arrumadinhos nas estantes que ameaçavam ruir a qualquer momento, pelo menos davam essa impressão. Bela escolheu alguns e foi para o quarto.

Outubro substitui Setembro e já lá ia um mês na casa dos Weasley. Xavier quase nunca parava em casa, agora trabalhava para ordem. A ordem de Fénix era uma espécie de associação que lutava contra Lord… ups Bela tinha que parar dizer essa palavra senão Mrs. Weasley dava logo um grito. Bela lia a toda hora. Dava-lhe a impressão ter lido mais naquele mês que em toda a sua vida. Também lhe dava a impressão que nunca usara tão pouco a voz e questionava-se se ainda sabia falar. O silêncio era a única companhia que suportava, que queria e que tinha, nem a amabilidade de Mrs Weasley a tiravam do seu torpor. Tinha saúdes dos avos, de casa, da presença do pai, dos amigos da escola e até dos seus montes. Os avos estavam bons e esse era o único consolo de Bela, já nem sequer direito ao seu magnífico cabelo tinha.

- Recebi uma carta da minha filha! – exclamou Mrs. Weasley toda feliz quando uma coruja ridiculamente pequena entrou.

Mrs. Weasley apressou a abri-la e leu algumas partes a Bela, porém esta não encontrava entusiasmo algum naquilo que ouvia, mas por delicadeza mostrava-se muito interessada.

- No natal vem quase toda a gente e depois esta casa vai ganhar vida, vais ver, vais adorar Bela – garantiu Mrs. Weasley.

Bela limitou-se a sorrir. Porque é que não conversava com aquela simpática senhora? Ela sabia que devia esforçar-se mas isso dava muito trabalho e não sentia forças nem vontade para isso. Bela voltou-se para a leitura, sempre que via algo de interessante fazia um resumo no pergaminho que tinha sempre ao lado.

- Olha vem lá os meus gémeos! – exclamou Mrs Weasley olhando para o quintal

Bela deu um salto de alegria levantando-se da cadeira e os gémeos entraram.

- Que bom, vieram fazer-me uma vista – exclamou Mrs Weasley enchendo os filho de beijos.

Os filhos soltaram-se das garras da mãe e cumprimentaram Bela.

- Esteve cá hermione e ninguém soube? – perguntou George ao ver a pilha de livros.

- Sou eu que ando a lê-los – explicou Bela.

Fred pegou num deles.

- Credo isto é tão velhinho, lembras-te George o nosso 4º ano? – disse Fred pegando num dos livros e atirando-o a Geroge.

- Isto é que aprender sozinho – observou George.

Mrs. Weasley ficou ressentida, Bela aprendia sozinha porque queria.

- Prefiro assim – respondeu Bela sorrindo fracamente.

Os gémeos pararam de rir.

- Bela anda um bocadinho em baixo, é perfeitamente normal – disse Mrs Weasley poupando os gémeos de perguntar e Bela de responder.

- Então vamos anima-la – decidiu Fred rindo-se outra vez.

Passaram a tarde na palhaçada e a rir. Bela demonstrou o que já prendera, como Bela não constava nos registos podia fazer magia como queria. Entretanto o tempo piorou e ouviu-se um trovão. Bela de imediato se encolheu numa atitude infantil, os Weasley ficaram admirados.

- Estás bem pequenina? – perguntou George aproximando-se de Bela.

Ouviu-se outro trovão e bela apanhando George de surpresa agarrou-o e fechou os olhos. George sem saber que fazer abraçou-a um pouco receoso, nunca se sabia qual era a reacção que se seguia. Trovejou durante algum tempo e no fim Bela voltou a si, envergonhada largou George e olhou para o chão.

- Ah desculpem mas é que tenho medo a trovoadas – desculpou-se Bela sentindo-se ridícula quem é que tinha aquele medo estupidamente estúpido além dela?

- Ficas sempre assim? – perguntou George preocupado.

- Trovoadas deixam-me sempre assim, é estúpido eu sei – esclareceu Bela.

- Há coisas mais estúpidas, o Ron guincha como uma menina quando vê aranhas – disse Fred tentando ser solidário com Bela à sua maneira, o que conseguiu.

Os gémeos contaram a historia e conseguiram recuperar o bom ambiente, fazendo esquecer a todos o que se tinha passado. Pouco depois chegou o pai de Bela e Arthur. Bela levantou-se e educadamente despediu-se. Havia sempre assuntos importantes a falar e ela era menor, não podia ouvir. Além disso Bela não iria compreender, ela naquele mundo era cega não sabia o que devia ver por isso não via nada.

Bela acordou cedo como sempre, desceu as escadas e ajudou Mrs Weasely como sempre. Pouco depois também os gémeos apareceram que tinham passado lá a noite. Os dois sentaram à mesa esperando toradas.

- Querem torradas façam-nas – disse Mrs. Weasley preparando o café.

- Eu faço-as – prontificou-se Bela.

Os gémeos ficaram à espera e sem se aperceber George começou a apreciar as pernas de bela, a sua tonalidade morena, o toque macio da pele…repreendeu-se. Desde quando é que Bela tinha umas lindas pernas? Não, Bela era uma donzela em apuros, não era como as outras.

- Torradas! – anunciou Bela visivelmente satisfeita com o seu trabalho.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

- Elisabeth vais mesmo ficar na escola? – perguntou Pansy.

- Já não vou para casa de Blaise e não te preocupes que estas convidada para a festa – respondeu Elisabeth despachando Pansy ao jantar. Não tinha tempo para perder, afinal a festa do professor era nessa mesma noite.

Entrou na parte das raparigas e verificou que estava uma enorme fila para o duche, pelo que ficou contente com a ideia de tomado banho ao meio-dia. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, pois havia sempre uma outra que tentava convence-la a arranjar o cabelo e quando dava conta eram as raparigas todas. Abriu o armário e optou por um vestido violeta todo agarrado de alças largas e um decote em V. calcou uns sapatos pretos com pouco salto. Sentou-se à frente do espelho e encaracolou o cabelo, puxou-o todo para trás de modo a cair-lhe nas costas, mas como a cara ficava demasiado simples, duas ou três madeixas caiam-lhe sobre a cara. Deu volume às pestanas, lápis preto, brilho nos lábios e colocou um par de brincos da sua grande colecção. Para não apanhar frio vestiu um casaco preto curtinho e saiu. Foi até à sala comum onde se ia encontrar com Blaise. Blaise já lá estava sentado num sofá olhando para o relógio.

- Estás atrasada - afirmou Blaise.

- Eu nunca me atraso – respondeu Elisabeth com ar de grande importância. – Draco já não estava amuado pois não?

- Não, só foi no momento, logo ficou bom. Sabes os teus primos já foram mais bem vistos.

- Mas eu também fui criada por dois devorados da morte – murmurou Elisabeth – e não me excluiu.

- Mas tu és uma peça única, não podias escapar ao Slughorn.

- Isso é a elogiar-me ou a gozar? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- As duas coisas - disse Blaise em tom de brincadeira.

Chegaram ao gabinete e entraram. O gabinete era muito maior que os outros. As paredes estavam decoradas com tapeçarias e à volta dos candeeiros voavam fadinhas. Havia música mas nenhum dos dois conseguia descobrir de onde vinha. Espremeram-se pelos convidados à procura de alguém com quem valesse a pena falar.

- Ora aqui estão! – exclamou Slughorn ao ver Blaise e Elisabeth. – Dois dos meus alunos preferidos.

- Boa noite a sua festa está bastante animada – disse Elisabeth delicada como sempre.

- É só uma festa para amigos – disse Slughorn numa falsa modéstia. – Pois é Blaise, eu sabia que eras bom rapaz mas não sabia que tinhas uma namorada tão encantadora. O casamento é para quando?

Elisabeth engasgou-se no sumo de abóbora que estava a beber.

- Um dia destes – respondeu Blaise tranquilo dando palmadinhas nas costas da namorada.

- Eu depois estarei lá – disse Slughorn olhando para a porta. – Desculpem mas é que vi alguém de grande importância.

Slughorn dirigiu-se à porta onde o Potter e a lunática entravam. Elisabeth deixou Blaise à conversa com um feiticeiro e foi dar uma volta. Encontrou o professor Snape com ar aborrecido como se estivesse lá por obrigação.

- Boa noite professor!

- Boa noite Elisabeth, também foste convidada?

- Sim vim com Blaise – explicou a loira.

Sanpe murmurou algo como bom rapaz, bom rapaz tomou um gole do seu mead e olhou em volta um pouco ansioso. Do nada apareceu o professor Slughorn e puxou-o pelos ombros. Elisabeth viu que também lá estava a maluca da Trelwaney, a lunática e o Potter, esse espectáculo ela não podia perder.

- Severus estás de parabéns – disse Slughorn satisfeitíssimo olhando para o Potter como se fosse um premio. – Deixaste os alunos muito bem preparados, então aqui o Harry é brilhante, instintivo tal como a mãe.

Snape sorriu sarcasticamente. – Nunca reparei nesse brilhantismo do Potter.

Continuaram a falar mas entretanto Elisabeth viu algo que não lhe agradou. Draco vinha puxado por uma orelha por Filch. Este parecia extasiado como se tivesse apanhado um grande peixe. Rapidamente roubaram o sorriso ao pobre homem. Slughorn deixou-o ficar.

- Draco pode ficar de certo não vai comer algum bocado.

Filch afastou-se a bufar. Draco passou a sua habitual graxa até ser interrompido por Snape que fez questão de o levar. Elisabeth foi atrás deles.

- Professor posso dar uma palavrinha rápida ao meu primo? – pediu Elisabeth sempre com a maior das delicadezas o que não deixou margens a Snape.

- Que andavas a fazer por ai a estas horas? – perguntou a prima num tom autoritário puxando o primo por um braço.

- Não te posso dizer, mas queres que eu me chateie contigo ou que? – respondeu Draco num tom agressivo.

Elisabeth largou o braço do primo tão depressa como se tivesse queimado e deixou-o ir.

- A menina vai longe, vai sim – observou Slughorn quando Elisabeth voltou. – Tem tudo para triunfar, beleza, inteligência, talento, simpatia e tem Blaise que é um bom partido.

- Eu namoro com Blaise porque gosto dele e não por ser um bom partido – explicou Elisabeth tentando esconder a sua revolta, como é que podiam achar que andava com Blaise por interesse?

- Não disse isso desse modo, não. Quis dizer que ficam muito bem um para o outro – defendeu-se Slughorn bem disposto. – Não há nada melhor que o amor entre dois jovens.

- Se continuam a elogiar Elisabeth desta maneira fico com ciúmes – interrompeu Blaise em tom de brincadeira.

- Tu estima-a Blaise não se encontram raparigas destas todos os dias – disse Slughorn como se fosse muito entendido na matéria.

- Eu sei – murmurou Blaise baixinho de modo que só Elisabeth ouvisse, apertando-a carinhosamente.

Os três Slytherins pousaram as malas no hall. Não era a primeira vez que Draco e Elisabeth iam a casa dos Zabini mas era a primeira vez que o faziam numa altura tão solene.

- Já chegastes! Que bom! – saudou Mrs. Zabini entrando no hall. – Venham comigo primeiro vou vos mostrar onde ides ficar, Draco pode ficar com Blaise, já mandei porem mais uma cama e Elisabeth vai ficar no de visitas. Sabem que a casa não é das maiores quando Blaise decidir casar bem que vou ter que mandar fazer remodelações. Eu insisti que Narcissa viesse mas ela recusou-se determinantemente.

- Se a minha mãe não veio porque não pode – afirmou Draco.

- Eu também penso assim – apoiou Blaise – não deve ser nada fácil sem Lucius.

- Eu imagino –lamentou-se Mrs. Zabini – a pobre Narcissa deve ter a vida complicada.

Não sabiam mudar de tema? Elisabeth tentava afastar esses pensamentos a toda a hora e agora aqueles lembravam-na disso.

- Elisabeth acorda – chamou Blaise no dia seguinte entrando no quarto da namorada e puxando-lhe as mantas para trás.

Elisabeth levantou-se num salto, que raio de ideia era aquela? Lançou-se sobre as costas de Blaise tentando derrubá-lo, ninguém a acordava daquela maneira. Blaise vacilou e nesse momento entrou Draco.

- Ok, quarto errado – decidiu Draco ao vê-los naquele estado. Virou costas mas depois lembrou-se de mais algo – a mãe de Blaise disse que a costureira estava lá em baixo.

- Foi por isso que te acordei – defendeu-se Blaise.

- Se me acordares sempre assim não vamos muito longe – comentou Elisabeth que entretanto já estava bem disposta, e a cara de parvo do primo ao entrar tinha ajudado.

- Está lindo – afirmou Mrs. Zabini ao ver o vestido em Elisabeth.

Elisabeth olhou-se ao espelho enorme que Mrs. Zabini tinha no quarto. Já o tinha imaginado lindo, mas ainda era mais ao vivo. Era de cetim fluido em tom amarelo entre o dourado e o champanhe, chegava ate aos pés e não tinha costas.

- Não é exagerado pois não? – perguntou Elisabeth para se certificar que o vestido era perfeito.

- Está perfeito assim – assegurou Mrs. Zabini ainda a olhar, ao seu olhar não havia pormenor que escapasse.

- Já fiz muitos vestidos, para gente feia e bonita mas sem duvida nunca nenhum ficou tão bem como o seu – disse a costureira espantada pelo seu trabalho.

- Acertaste em cheio – concluiu Mrs. Zabini sorrindo pela primeira vez e deixando o seu lado profissional de lado.

Elisabeth ficou satisfeita, aquele vestido de certeza que iria causar muita inveja. Tirou o vestido e voltou-se a arrumar na caixa.

- Gostas da tua prenda? – perguntou Mrs. Zabini.

- Como? Eu já falei com Narcissa e ela disse que não se importava de me pagar o vestido - respondeu Elisabeth confundida.

- Mas agora que te vi com ele eu ofereço-to é a tua prenda antecipada.

- Não é preciso, já me organiza a festa e tem-me aqui o natal, não é preciso.

- Eu é que mando – decidiu Mrs. Zabini sorrindo.

- Acorda! – ordenou Elisabeth quando deu com o primo a dormir no sofá da sala mandando-lhe com a almofada à cara .

Blaise partiu-se a rir e mesmo Elisabeth se riu ao ver a cara aparvalhada do primo ao tentar identificar o objecto voador não identificado que o acordara.

- Ide gozar com outro – decidiu Draco esfregando os olhos e levantando-se de certo para ir dormir para o quarto.

- Ele não faz outra coisa – observou Blaise.

- Deixa-o dormir só lhe faz bem, a ver se recupera as horas perdidas – disse Elisabeth lembrando-se do ar cansado e doente que o primo tinha na escola.

- Eu acho engraçado quando tu e a minha mãe se dão bem, estou mesmo a ver-te viver aqui um dia destes – observou Blaise passado um momento de silencio a observar as chamas.

Elisabeth estremeceu. De imediato aquele filme de rolos na cabeça e miúdos a gritar pela casa lhe assombrou a cabeça. No seu subconsciente associava casar a passar os dias em casa e a "procriar". Não, ela não queria ser assim, ela queria ser a companheira de Blaise, não a mãe dos filhos dele.

- Não te preocupes esses dias ainda estão longe – garantiu Blaise vendo a reacção dela.

Elisabeth acordou com aquela ansiedade a torturar-lhe o estômago. Natal era daquelas festas que inevitavelmente lembravam à infância e havia coisas que nunca passavam, a ansiedade fazia parte dessas coisas. Verificou que tinha um grande montinho de prendas tal como todos os anos. Abriu apenas os que interessavam, a prima tinha-lhe oferecido uns sapatos lindíssimos que iriam ficar lindos com o vestido. Mrs. Zabini um par de botins de salto em pele preta lindíssimos, Blaise o perfume que ela adorava e Draco um livro. Arranjou-se e foi para a cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço com todos os outros.

- Oh querida adorei a tua prenda – agradeceu Mrs. Zabini e de facto a pulseira de parta já estava no seu pulso.

- Pois é priminha, por mais que te esforces nunca irei ler um livro – disse Draco sorrindo – mas juro-te que o titulo é apelativo.

- Aquele livro estava lá a gritar por ti, "como me tornar num deficiente mental", achei que fosse a tua cara – respondeu Elisabeth lembrando-se de como se partira a rir na livraria.

- Cheiras bem – disse Blaise ao detectar o cheiro a perfume.

- Tu também – respondeu Elisabeth detectando o perfume que lhe tinha oferecido.

Apesar de já não serem bebes estava um dia tão lindo que decidiram ir brincar para a neve depois do pequeno-almoço. Os três acabaram encharcados, principalmente Elisabeth que tinha levado com mais bolas e que fora deitada mais vezes ao chão por ser muito mais fraca que os rapazes.

- Estou partido - queixou-se Draco depois de estarem de pijama e a beber chocolate quente.

- Há quantos anos não fazíamos isto? – perguntou Elisabeth tentando lembrar-se.

- Para ai desde o 1º ou 2º ano – respondeu Blaise, pois foi nessa altura que se acharam superiores aos outros e deixaram de brincar na neve.

- De qualquer maneira foi há muito tempo – concluiu Draco.

- Draco que andas a fazer na escola, que nunca te vejo? – perguntou Elisabeth de soslaio esforçando para que a pergunta passasse por natural, mas Draco não era nenhum burro.

- Já te disse priminha que não posso contar.

- Então vou dar um palpite – disse Elisabeth há semanas que aquela pergunta lhe moía o juízo com os poucos dados que tinha conseguia imaginar o que se passaria – tens uma missão importantes, mas tu não és propriamente um devorador com muita experiência por isso deve ser algo que consigas fazer e de maior importância. Mas tu estudas e que raio podes fazer a partir de hogwarts? Ai está o ponto, estás em Hogwarts e tens de conseguir arranjar maneira para que os outros entrem, afinal Hogwarts tem Dumbeldore e o Potter.

Draco olhou-a horrorizado. Blaise olhou-a assustada, onde é que ela tinha ido buscar aquilo?

- Além disso foste apanhado pelo Filch na mesma zona onde desmaiaste, não sei o que andas tramar mas andas a trama-lo aí.

- Como é que sabes …? – perguntou Draco admirado.

Elisabeth sorriu satisfeita aquela atitude do primo tina confirmado as suas suspeitas. – Tive a mesma educação que tu, sei como as coisas funcionam além disso não sou estúpida, sei juntar dois e dois, dá quatro.

- Mais não é possível descobrires – contrariou o primo.

- Mais não preciso de saber.

- Mais não podes saber.

- Se te acontece alguma coisa, a sério eu juro que te vou buscar ao outro mundo para te dar uma sova – ameaçou Elisabeth num tom tão ameaçador e sério que nenhum dos rapazes respirou.

Satisfeita Elisabeth voltou as atenções para o livro.

- Tu estás a falar a sério – perguntou Draco ainda assustado com a prima.

- Se algum dia a um de vós vos acontecer alguma coisa, juro que arranjo maneira de vos trazer de volta para vos dar nas orelhas.

- Mulher para isso eras tu – observou Blaise lembrando do quão extraordinária era a rapariga que tinha ao seu lado.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Bela sentia o coração a bater no peito, e o seu estômago contorcia-se de nervosismo. Naquele dia iam chegar os gémeos, os dois que andavam na escola, e para o natal ainda vinha mais gente, o filho mais velho, a noiva dele e um amigo de família. Escusado era pensar no apoio do pai. Talvez o pai se sentisse como nos dias em que era novo por estar finalmente entre feiticeiros ou por outro motivo qualquer, mas ela sentia que já não tinha lugar na vida do pai. Claro que não iria revelar-lhe os seus pensamentos, o pai iria dizer que eram disparates.

Mrs. Weasley estava em pulgas e tinha feito um almoço reforçado de aspecto delicioso mas que Bela sabia não conseguir engolir nem um bocadinho pequeno. Para mas iria ter que partilhar o quarto com Ginny e não sabia como é que ela era. Finalmente três ponteiros moveram-se, de perigo de morte para cá chegar a casa. Pelo que Mrs. Weasely explicara o relógio estava agora sempre em perigo de morte. Bela teve vontade de correr para o quarto e nunca mais sair, mas manteve-se na cozinha ao pé de Mrs. Weasley. Finalmente chegaram, Mr. Weasley bateu à porta e entrou acompanhado por uma ruiva um ruivo e um rapaz moreno de óculos. Como de costume encheu-os de beijos e notava-se que os três estavam felizes por estarem em casa. O moreno que Bela identificou como Harry Potter, pelos vistos o herói da nação, olhou-a de soslaio e assustado olhou-a outra vez. Bela só deu conta quando viu um punho na direcção da cara dela. Ficou apavorada mas o seu instinto ganho por vários anos de defesa pessoal levou-a a dominar o rapaz em um segundo deitando ao chão numa posição da qual não conseguia sair. Apercebendo-se do que tinha acontecido saiu a correr. Começou a correr pelo vale abaixo e apenas aí se apercebeu da sua ideia idiota estava um frio de rachar, ao seu lado com um "plop" apareceu Mr. Weasley.

- Que susto – queixou-se ela, apercebendo-se que as lágrimas começavam a congelar.

- Tens que te acalmar, de certeza que sabes que és muito parecida com alguém muito mau…

- Eu sei, essa doida varrida é a minha mãe – berrou Bela e só depois se apercebeu da asneira que fizera. – Oh meu deus eu não devia ter dito isto.

Mr. Weasley olhou-a espantado, tão espantado que quase parecia amedrontado.

- O que estás a dizer é verdade?

- Tão verdade como estarmos aqui neste momento – confessou Bela subitamente muito mais calma, o berro tinha libertado alguma da sua frustração.

- Isso é grave – observou Mr. Weasley.

- Ora vá dizer isso ao meu pai, ele que tivesse controlado as suas hormonas de macho – respondeu Bela num tom agressivo. Que se passava com ela? Ela não era agressiva.

Mr. Weasley riu-se. O seu humor tinha sido tão seco e frio que o obrigara a partir-se a rir. Bela não percebeu mas depois lembrou-se do que dissera e riu-se também.

- Vamos para casa que está frio – sugeriu Mr. Weasley.

Bela dividida entre lágrimas e riso concordou e os dois voltaram. Mrs Weasley andava aflita na cozinha de um lado para o outro.

- Ai que susto, Bela tu és sempre tão calminha não sabes que é perigoso fugir assim dessa maneira?

- Eu recebi um soco na cara – respondeu Bela sentando-se ao pé da fogueira – Aquele rapaz devia praticar menos desporto tem a força de um cavalo.

- Ele bateu-te? – perguntou Mrs. Weasley chocada – eu não percebi nada, foi tudo tão rápido quando dei conta estavas tu lá fora e os meus filhos lá em cima com Harry.

Bela não respondeu mas subitamente sentiu uma dor no lábio levou ao de ao lábio e verificou que tinha sangue.

- Mrs. Weasley pode tratar-me do lábio?

- Harry fez-te isso? Eu vou falar com eles, ai vou – decidiu ficando furiosa mas tratando de Bela com a varinha e uma pomada. – Vai inchar um bocadinho querida, mas logo passa.

- Bom, eu vou falar com eles – decidiu Mr. Weasley, conhecendo o feitio da mulher como conhecia era melhor ser ele a faze-lo. Levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

- O meu pai Mr. Weasley? – perguntou Bela interrompendo o almoço horrivelmente silencioso.

- Acho que só vai voltar para o natal – confessou Mr. Weasley lançando-lhe um olhar de compaixão.

Bela abriu a boca de surpresa, fechou-a e voltou as atenções ao prato, não falando mais.

Depois do almoço bela subiu ao quarto para buscar alguns livros e voltar para a sala. Mas os planos saíram-lhe furados quando encontrou Ginny no quarto.

- Ah desculpa…

- Não vás – pediu Ginny olhando com curiosidade. Tal como todos os Wealeys tinha cabelos ruivos, pele clara e sardas mas sorriu de uma maneira tão simpática, parecida à da mãe, que Bela ficou.

- Está bem.

- Bom eu sou Ginny Weasley sou a única rapariga desta casa e a mais nova – apresentou-se Ginny esticando a mão.

- Bela Martins.

- Bela? Apenas Bela? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim, não sou Bellatrix como pensais – respondeu Bela.

- Oh, não, ninguém pensou isso

Bela limitou-se a olha-la num ar de "estás gozar comigo"?

- Talvez tenhamos, mas sabes é inevitável.

- Eu sei que é – interrompeu-a Bela. – Mas que querem, é apenas uma infeliz coincidência.

- Claro, claro – concordou Ginny – afinal dizem que todos temos um sósia. Bem, Harry foi um pouco bruto.

- É assim que ele salva nação? – perguntou Bela num trocista, era obvio que não ia simpatizar com alguém que lhe tinha dado um murro.

O sorriso de Ginny morreu Bela arrependeu-se, tinha estragado o bom ambiente entre as duas.

- Desculpa, deve ter sido do abano que fiquei apanhada da cabeça. Já ouvi falar muito dele e já ouvi a história dele é realmente triste.

- Para quem esta por fora é apenas triste. Mas harry carrega muito mais que apenas uma historia triste.

- Não consigo apanhar o significado disso mas acredito que sim – disse bela.

- É normal, afinal foste criada como muggle e só agora descobriste a verdade. Desculpa a pergunta, mas onde é que aprendeste aquilo? – questionou Ginny curiosa.

- Aquilo? – perguntou Bela sem perceber.

- Sim deitastes Harry ao chão mais rápido do que com um feitiço – afirmou Ginny.

- Anos e anos de judo – respondeu Bela indiferente.

- Ah?

- Coisas de muggle. Desculpa a pergunta mas porque é que Harry detesta Bellatrix?

- Toda a gente detesta.

- Sim, mas tu e o teu irmão não me bateram.

- Bellatrix matou o padrinho de Harry e eles eram muito amigos, era mais que amizade. Harry via Sirius como uma ligação ao pai, a única coisa que lhe restava desse tempo percebes?

- Sim. Coitado todos lhe morrem, parece que o destino esta a gozar com ele.

- Tu acreditas no destino? – perguntou Ginny apanhando Bela de surpresa.

- Às vezes sim, às vezes não, ainda não tenho a certeza.

- Eu não acredito, acho que somos nos que fazemos o nosso destino, temos que ser nos a faze-lo, se não estamos perdidos.

Bela encolheu os ombros. – Talvez.

- Olhem só se não é a Bela adormecida e a nossa irmãzinha adorada – exclamou Fred ao entrar no quarto sem bater.

- Eu que saiba o quarto ainda é meu – reclamou Ginny.

- Olá maninha e olá pequenina – saudou George aparecendo depois do irmão.

- Intimidades são essas? – perguntou Ginny surpreendida a Geroge.

- Que tens tu a ver com isso maninha?

Ginny não disse nada os irmãos que fizessem o que quisessem.

- Que fizeste no lábio? – perguntou Fred admirado.

- Foi o Harry Potter.

- Desde quando é que Harry anda aos murros em raparigas? - perguntou George admirado.

- Ele confundiu-me com outra pessoa – disse Bela.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor.

- E coisas sobre Ron maninha? – perguntou Fred achando o silencio insuportável.

Ginny riu maliciosamente. - Arranjou uma namorada.

- Não! – exclamaram os gémeos em uníssono.

Bela riu-se.

Era véspera de natal, e era a pior noite consoada que Bela já tivera em toda a sua vida. O famoso Harry Potter nunca lhe tinha dirigido a palavra e Bela não fazia tenções de o fazer. Entretanto o Potter estava sentado ao pé de um amigo da família com ar bastante desgastado. Ron nem sequer a olhava, não sabia se era por ser melhor amigo de Harry. Os gémeos garantiram que não o fazia porque ela era uma rapariga, e das bonitas, e que o irmão não sabia comportar-se com essas. Ginny também se mostrara bastante querida, um pouco temperamental como a mãe mas era isso que dava piada à sua personalidade.

- Olha querida eu se fosse a ti ia para beuxxbotums – sugeriu Fleur.

Fleur era a noiva do mais velho dos irmãos Weasleys. Apesar de Ginny a odiar, Bela achava-a o máximo. Era bonita, inteligente, extremamente bem disposta e querida. Bill estava sentado ao lado da noiva parecendo estar na lua. Bill era ruivo tal como todos, mas tinha um rabo-de-cavalo e um brinco na orelha, à primeira vista não tinha nada a ver com Fleur.

- Esta música é horrível – queixou-se Fleur quando a cantora da música que estava a ouvir subiu ainda mais o tom.

- Já ouvi melhor – disse Bela, a musica não era realmente agradável. A única pessoa que parecia gostar era Mrs. Weasley, o resto das pessoas conversava e os gémeos e Ginny tinham começado a jogar.

- Com que então és portuguesa, eu uma vez fui a Portugal ao colégio deles, não é lá grande coisa, mas adorei o país.

- Sim, Portugal é um país lindo – concordou Bela sentindo-se invadida por saudade.

Finalmente a musica acabou e todos se deitaram. Ginny e Bela deitaram-se na mesma cama como tinham feito ao longo das ferias e Fleur deitou-se na cama que tinha sido colocado lá. Bela acordou e deu com Ginny a abrir os presentes enquanto que Fleur ainda dormia ferradinha.

- Então muitas prendas?

- Algumas – respondeu Ginny abrindo a seguinte.

Bela manteve-se deitada cheia de preguiça e só nesse momento lembrou-se que o pai chegaria nesse dia logo de manhãzinha. Levantou-se, ignorou os presentes, saiu de pijama e correu até à cozinha. Quando chegou à cozinha deu com Mrs. Weasley fazer o pequeno-almoço e o pai sentado na cozinha a comer.

- Papá! – exclamou Bela lançando-se nos braços do pai.

- Desculpa ter ido e não te ter dito nada, a missão surgiu do nada – explicou Xavier.

- Não faz mal, ao menos chegaste para o dia de natal – disse Bela contente por ter finalmente o pai.

- Molly acho que é escusado por hoje a mesa para mim e Bela.

- Ai é? – perguntou Bela surpreendida.

- Sim vou-te levar a passear não tens saído de casa, e já tiveste melhor ar.

- Fazem muito bem – exclamou Mrs. Weasley feliz por ver pai e filho bem outra vez.

Bela correu escadas acima e abriu a porta tão de rompante que acordou Fleur.

- Onde vais com tanta pressa? – perguntou Ginny estranhando a pressa de Bela.

- O meu pai chegou vamos passar o dia fora.

- O meu pai coitadinho lá em França sem mim – lamentou-se Fleur num súbito ataque de saudade.

Ginny revirou os olhos e Bela e riu.

- Mas as minhas roupas ficam-te mesmo bem – observou Fleur, esquecendo o pai.

Quando Bela chegou ao Reino Unido quem tinha oferecido as roupas usadas tinha sido Fleur.

- Tchau e tenham um bom dia – despediu-se Bela.

Xavier transformou a filha em loira e Bela teve que por lentes de contacto azuis para sair de casa. Encasacaram-se para sair e apareceram na Diagon-al.

- Eu não gosto nada disto – queixou-se Bela.

Apesar de natal as lojas estavam todas abertas e andaram a passear a ver as montras.

- Oh que lindo – exclamou Bela ao ver um vestido numa das montras. - Vamos entrar só para ver.

O pai fez a vontade à filha e entraram. Tinha vestidos, fatos e mantos maravilhosos, Bela ficou encantada.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou uma senhora que devia trabalhar na loja.

Bela ia prepara-se para dizer que estavam apenas a ver mas o pai respondeu.

- Por acaso pode, queria oferecer algo à minha filha.

A mulher mostrou várias coisas mas Bela apaixonou-se por um par de luvas cinzentas com reflexos prateados.

- Ah sim são lindas 50 pele de dragão, 50 pelos de unicórnio o que dá a tonalidade prateada, ficam muito confortáveis e não prendem as mãos – explicou a senhora enquanto as dava a experimentar a Bela. – Duram uma vida inteira.

- Levamo-las – decidiu Xavier.

Bela nem sequer esperou por sair à rua, assim que o pai as pagou vestiu-as e pôs as velhas na sua mala.

- E se fossem almoçar ao Três Vassouras? – sugeriu o pai.

- Ao que?

- Vais adorar - decidiu o pai e desapareceram. Quando Bela olhou outra vez em volta estavam numa aldeola pequena coberta por neve.

Foram até a um estabelecimento que tinha uma grandes letras a dizer Três vassouras. Entraram e sentaram-se num cantinho confortável à janela. Pediram ao almoço e Bela começou a falar.

- Onde é que andaste este tempo todo?

- A ajudar o director e Hogwarts.

Bela ficou espantada na só pela resposta mas pela prontidão e honestidade com que a tinha dado.

- Em que? – continuou Bela.

- Estamos a tentar encontrar maneira de matar quem-nos-sabemos. Mas vai ser mais difícil que imaginávamos, ele usou horcruxes.

- Que é isso?

- Não sabes, nem sabe ninguém. Horcruxes é dividir a alma em duas partes e assim se morreres podes ir buscar a outra parte da alma.

Bela abriu a boca, não gritou porque estavam num local publico.

- Isso parece coisa do diabo. Como é que se divide a alma em dois?

- Matando, mas ele não a dividiu em dois desconfiamos que sejam mais.

- Isso é possível? – perguntou Bela horrorizada.

- Tanto é como o fez. Mas Bela tu não podes contar nada a ninguém, isto é um dos maiores segredos de todos os tempos.

- Como é que o pai foi chamado para trabalhar com esse professor?

Xavier poisou o talher e olhou a filha muito sério.

- Bela não existe quase ninguém que saiba o que é um Horcruxe e eu preferia não sabe-lo, o professor Dumbeldore pediu a minha ajuda devido aos meus conhecimentos.

- Como é que sabe tanta coisa sobre isso?

- A minha avó fez isso

Bela ficou sem respirar, olhou-o pai chocada.

- Ela estava a morrer e o meu avô estava desesperado, então matou uma pessoa em fase terminal e … - contou Xavier parando – bom eu assisti a tudo, acredita Bela a morte é preferível, não imaginas como isso pode ser horrível.

Bela não perguntou mais nada, falar apenas no assunto arrepiava-a toda.

- Eu pensava que não havia feiticeiros na nossa família além de ti e mim.

- A minha avó vinha das mas antigas famílias portuguesas, tudo gente de magia negra. Ela recusou tudo quando fugiu com um muggle, mas as nossas raízes e conhecimentos nunca se esquecem, a minha avó não foi excepção. Por isso é que dumbledore pediu a minha ajuda após termos uma longa conversa.

- Porque é que nunca ouvi na falar na tua avó?

- Ela suicidou-se passado um ano, e passamos uma esponja sobre o assunto quando no ano a seguir o meu avô se suicidou também. É obvio que o teu avô, o meu pai e filho da minha avó nunca soube de nada, nem sequer sabia que mãe era feiticeira.

- Isso é assustador – comentou Bela ainda chocada e um pouco perturbada só com a ideia de dividir a alma.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

O grande dia tinha finalmente chegado.

- Estás linda minha querida – assegurou Narcissa olhando a prima.

Elisabeth sorriu. Começava a preferir que a prima não estivesse lá naquele momento. Mas ela precisava dela, não conseguia imaginar ocasião especial alguma em que os primos não estivessem. Se Draco andava desanimado Narcissa até metia pena, estava mais magra que o habitual e a sua cara estava ainda mais seria e menos sorridente que nunca. Elisabeth começava a considerar-se a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda à face da terra.

- Falta-te é uma coisa – disse Narcissa levantando-se tirando algo da sua malinha. – Isto é herdo da mais nova Black, como não tenho filhas o fio fica para ti – explicou colocando um fio à volta do pescoço de Elisabeth.

Elisabeth conhecia aquele fio por se lembrar de o ver em Narcissa. Tinha um delicado fio de ouro branco e tinha um pendente, um diamante incolor de um valor inestimável. Elisabeth ficou sem fala.

- Não posso aceitar – balbuciou Elisabeth ainda incrédula.

- Claro que aceitas – decidiu Narcissa sorrindo levemente.

Elisabeth ficou a olhar feita parva divida entre o fio e a prima. Até que se lembrou que tinha de despachar, os primeiros convidados já deviam ter chegado. Olhou-se ao espelho e estava satisfeita. A sua maquilhagem era em tons dourados e beges e iluminava-lhe o rosto, o seu cabelo loiro estava apanhado num simples nó na nuca, a pele tinha sido hidratada com loção corporal que continha finíssimas purpurinas e parecia que o corpo de Elisabeth brilhava, o vestido era maravilhoso e os sapatos ficavam lindos. Parou antes da entrada para a sala e entrou. Ainda havia poucas pessoas, Elisabeth cumpriu o seu papel e foi de convidados em convidados agradecer-lhes a sua presença e dar-lhes as boas vindas. Passou por pessoas que conhecia, pessoas que conhecia de vista e pessoas que nem sabia que existiam. O momento alto foi estar com os Parkinson.

- Parabéns Elisabeth! – exclamou Pansy abraçando Elisabeth de surpresa, esta ficou tão surpreendida que nem retribui o abraço mas Pansy não pareceu notar.

- Estás lindíssima – elogiou Mrs. Parkinson.

- Obrigada – disse Elisabeth sempre sorrindo.

- Ora é normal que ela esteja bonita é o dia dela e as mulheres gostam de estar bonitas – disse Mr. Parkinson.

Elisabeth teve pena de ambos. Os pais de Pansy eram tão bem parecidos e bem educados e a filha tinha saído aquela encomenda. Os pobres não mereciam ter uma filha assim.

- É aqui que andas – exclamou Blaise quando viu Elisabeth.

Blaise vestia um fato cinzento com riscas cinzentas ligeiramente mais escuras, trazia uma gravata prateada e o lenço de seda prateado a combinar no bolso do casaco, no pulso trazia um imponente relógio que Elisabeth sabia ser incrustado pedras preciosas.

- Valha-me Merlin, estás linda rapariga – disse Mrs. Zabini muito satisfeita ao ver Elisabeth.

Mrs. Zabini estava bem como sempre, mas não se tinha vestido com aquele brilho especial e Elisabeth estava-lhe grata. Se o tivesse feito ninguém iria repara em Elisabeth. Apesar de Mrs. Zabini ser muito mais velha e não ter a frescura que Elisabeth apresentava tinha aquele ar maduro que chamava mais à atenção que qualquer frescura de jovem.

- Ajudas-me a ver toda a gente? – murmurou Elisabeth.

Elisabeth em vez de dar as boas vindas sozinha fez isso na companhia de Blaise e mesmo aparições tão ridículas como as de Pansy eram mais suportáveis.

- Priminha se eu pudesse tirava-ta o chapéu – elogiou Draco quando a viu.

Draco também tinha sido enfiado num fato, mas limitava-se a um simples fato preto e uma gravata de cor escura.

Rapidamente passaram ao jantar e apesar de delicioso Elisabeth não conseguiu engolir muita coisa. Depois de os convidados comerem tudo que havia para comer voltaram a sair da mesa e sentindo que a maquilhagem estava a esborratar-se Elisabeth foi para o quarto retocar-se.

- Foges assim? – perguntou Balsie entrando no quarto.

- Tenho que me retocar – explicou a namorada sentada à frente do espelho.

- Tu ficas linda até esborratada – disse Blaise sorrindo sedutoramente e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Quero ver se dizes isso quando ficar velha e feia – respondeu Elisabeth na brincadeira.

- Claro que sim – assegurou Blaise. – Tenho uma prenda para ti.

- Mais uma? – perguntou Elisabeth.

Blaise tirou algo do seu bolso e com o maior dos cuidados colocou um anel no dedo anelar da mão direita de Elisabeth.

- Não te estou a pedir em casamento, apenas te peço que fiques comigo 1 ou 90 anos não interessa, diz apenas que és minha.

Elisabeth olhou-o sem saber que dizer, estava à espera de tudo menos daquilo.

- Claro que sou tua – assegurou-lhe Elisabeth ainda olhando-o pensando se não seria um sonho.

Blasie sorriu aliviado e Elisabeth olhou a sua mão surpreendida.

- É lindo – observou Elisabeth olhando o anel que estava na sua mão. Era de ouro branco e uma pedra azulada quadrada estava lá. Faltou-lhe o ar, era um diamante de cor azulada, mas apesar de ser uma pedra tão sofisticada o anel era tão simples que dava a impressão ser apenas um ponto reluzente no seu dedo.

- Por momentos pensei que ias fugir – confessou Blaise entretanto de pé.

- Tu não me afastas assim tão facilmente – respondeu Elisabeth.

Olhando um para o outro sorriram. Era como tivesse uma ligação invisível, mais forte que qualquer promessa, contrato ou juramento inquebrável, os unia. Era a verdade, a verdade dos seus sentimentos e era essa a mais forte ligação do mundo, essa mesma ligação unia um ao outro.

Voltaram para a sala onde se conversava e bebia, a certo ponto uma feiticeira lembrou-se de por música e algumas pessoas começaram a dançar. Elisabeth sem saber como responder se alguém desse conta que tinha um anel no dedo escondeu a mão.

- Vamos dançar – decidiu Draco pegando na prima. – Então a festa está a ser boa?

- Eu acho que sim, está como a imaginara. Nestas circunstâncias diria que melhor era impossível.

- Que circunstancias?

- A tua mãe, tu a nossa casa, a nossa família, o teu pai esta na prisão.

- E não sabes de tudo…

- O que?

- Nada, nada. Que anel é esse?

- Ofereceu-me Balsie.

- Mas tipo por oferecer ou…

- Estás a ver o meio? É algures por ai.

Draco olhou a incrédulo mas não disse nada. Afinal quem é que ia ficar com a sua priminha além de Blaise? Não, não havia mais ninguém a quem Draco a confiasse. Ficou feliz pela prima, com Blaise ela estaria feliz, em segurança e bem vista na sociedade.

- Oh querida umas fotografias – lembrou-se Mrs. Zabini.

Mrs. Zabini foi buscar a máquina dela e foram para um sítio mais calmo.

- Blaise põe-te ao pé da tua namorada – pediu Mrs. Zabini tirando uma foto a ambos.

- Vamos para a neve – sugeriu Draco.

- Estás doido? Eu morro de frio – respondeu Elisabeth, ela estava num vestidinho.

- Ora no nosso jardim à luz da lua consegues imaginar cenário melhor? – disse Blaise apoiando o amigo.

Elisabeth pensou realmente uma foto na neve iria ficar linda.

- Só uma.

Mrs. Zabini disse que eram disparatados mas também foi. Os três amigos puseram em pose. Elisabeth tremia de frio pelo que se enfiou no meio dos dois rapazes.

- Vamos para dentro tenho frio e quero dançar – decidiu Elisabeth voltando todos para o interior.

- Muitas prendas? – perguntou Draco no dai seguinte de manhã quando Elisabeth estava entretida a "destruir" a montanha tão perfeita de prendas que os elfos tinham emparelhado.

- Pergunta antes, alguma prenda de jeito – sugeriu Elisabeth

Havia quem tinha dado perfume, livros, alguns tiveram a ideia disparatada de começar-lhe o enxoval oferecendo toalhas e jogos de lençóis, mas a maior parte das prendas resumia-se a dinheiro, muitos galeões.

Elisabeth parou ao ler um dos cartões que acompanhava uma das prendas.

" _Estive na tua festa, estavas muito bonita lembraste-me a minha querida mãe. Lindo anel que tinhas no dedo e vê-la se tens cuidado com a prenda de Narcissa. O senhor ouviu falar de ti e disse que queria falar contigo, um dia poder-lhe-ás ser muito útil. _

_Beijos da tua prima" _

Com os dedos a tremer abriu o presente, vindo de Bellatrix não podia ser coisa boa. Viu que era um medalhão com a marca negra. Elisabeth deu um grito horrorizada. Draco assustou-se e apanhou o que a prima deixara cair.

- O bilhete – pediu Draco vendo a prenda.

Elisabeth deu-lho e Draco leu-o rapidamente, preocupado olhou para prima que mantinha uma expressão horrorizada.

- Sabes o que isto quer dizer?

- O que é que faço? – perguntou Elisabeth assustada.

- Quando acabarem as aulas tu foges – decidiu o primo.

- Mas eu não quero fugir.

- Tens que.

- Não há outra maneira?

- Casa com Blaise e tem muitos filhos. Mesmo que apenas te cases irão atrás de ti, principalmente se eu falhar.

Assustada e a tremer Elisabeth deixou-se cair no chão. Enterrou a cara nas mãos e respirou fundo, não havia maneira de escapar aquele pesadelo.

- Por enquanto não faço nada – decidiu Elisabeth queimando o bilhete e o medalhão cm a varinha. – Como é que ela esteve cá?

- Polissuco não? – sugeriu o primo.

Elisabeth concordou, após um grande momento de pausa continuou.

- Porque é que tenho a impressão que vos vou perder?

- Não penses nisso – disse Draco olhando para o chão.

- Olhem o que fiz! – exclamou Mrs. Zabini entrando toda contente com algo parecido a um livro.

- Mostre – disse Elisabeth deixando o assunto com o primo para depois.

Começaram a ver o álbum que tinha as fotos da festa da véspera. Quase todas mostravam Elisabeth com os seus convidados, haviam uma ou duas que tinham apanhado Pansy a fazer porcaria, mas sem duvida a melhor de todos era a da neve.

- Valeu a pena - observou Draco.

Os três sorriam e o dourado de Elisabeth contrastava com o preto dos rapazes e o branco da neve, o simples facto de estar de vestidinho na neve dava a impressão de não ser mortal. Elisabeth da foto olhava para a Blaise e vice-versa e Draco sorria picando os outros dois.

- Esta temos que a duplicar - decidiu Elisabeth tirando a com cuidado e duplicando-a umas quatro vezes.

As ferias acabaram todos os dias Elisabeth tinha vontade de contar a Blaise sobre a carta de Bellatrix, mas não podia, só o simples facto de Bellatrix estar na casa dos Malfoys era segredo da família. Por vezes Elisabeth dava consigo a desejar que Blaise terminasse tudo com ela para poupar ambos do desgosto que iria ser no fim de aulas.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Bela acordou Fleur tinha ido embora logo no dia 26 e Ginny pelos vistos já tinha acordado. Apesar de a sua vontade ser ficar o dia inteiro na cama levantou-se vestiu sem ânimo. Desceu as escadas e a única pessoa que lá estava era o pai.

- Parabéns - exclamou o pai quando viu a filha entrar.

- Obrigada – murmurou Bela desanimada.

- Então? Fazes 17 é para estares feliz.

Bela não respondeu e sentou-se à mesa roubando pão com doce de morango ao pai.

- Oh menina estou com pressa – repreendeu-a o pai.

Bela encolheu os ombros e voltou a subir as escadas, era tão óbvio que o pai ia estar fora.

- Olá - saudou Ginny quando se encontraram nas escadas.

- Onde vais? – perguntou Bela vendo-a de casaco e cachecol.

- Vou às compras com a minha mãe.

Vendo que estava sozinha refugiou-se no sótão, não sabia porque mas aquele sitio parecia tão sozinho e triste como ela. Não sabia se estava lá há 5 minutos ou 5 horas mas alguém entrou

- Ah, desculpa – balbuciou Potter quando entrou

- Podes ficar – disse Bela indiferente permanecendo no sofá velho com molas de fora.

Harry aproximou-se sentou-se ao lado dela, sentiu todos os músculos a prenderem, Bela era tão parecida que metia medo. Mas naquele momento tinha um ar ausente e imperturbável.

- Ah já fazes judo há muitos anos não? – perguntou Harry sem saber que dizer.

- E tu tens a força de um cavalo – respondeu Bela indiferente.

Harry ficou sem saber que dizer, tinham sido palavras grosseiras mas não tinham soado a tal. Quando deu conta nas calças dela começaram a cair pequenas gotas, Bela estava a chorar. Preocupado tentou encontrar o olha dela. Bela agarrou-lhe a mão e olhou-o directamente nos olhos apanhando o de surpresa.

- Tu és órfão, tens cá uma sorte.

Harry ficou perturbado com as palavras dela, ela estava a querer dizer o que? Antes de poder perguntar-lhe Bela fugiu do sótão.

Os dias seguintes Bela inventou que estava doente e ficou fechada no quarto, todas as companhias a agoniavam.

Era fim de Fevereiro e bem agasalhada Bela saiu à rua. A doença que inventara no seu dia de anos tinha-se tornado real, como se o destino a quisesse ensinar. A meio de Janeiro adoeceu gravemente, por algum motivo o seu sistema imunitário falhou, Bela apanhou uma grave pneumonia já para não falar nas dores que sentia por todo o corpo especialmente de cabeça. Apesar de todos os cuidados de Mrs. Weasley nada parecia surgir efeito. Os gémeos quiseram arranca-la da cama e leva-la ao hospital de São Mungos mas Bela recusou-se, aquilo havia de passar. E aos poucos a febre baixou, a tosse diminui e a garganta já não lhe doía infernalmente. Como recusara sempre alimento devido às dores infernais na garganta o organismo estava mais debilitado que o de um velhinho. E apesar de já se sentir praticamente boa Mrs. Weasley não a deixava sair sozinha, e só faltava enfia-la numa manta.

- Eu não percebo porque não quiseste que eu contasse ao teu pai – disse Mrs. Weasley enquanto acompanhava Bela.

- O meu pai tem mais coisas com que se preocupar e como vê já estou boa, graças a si.

- Olha os disparatas que estás a dizer, a primeira preocupação dos pais são sempre os filhos.

- Cada caso é o sue caso – respondeu Bela não querendo discutir tal assunto com uma mulher que era mãe de 7 filhos. – Vou para dentro, já começo a ter frio.

Mrs. Wealey ficou no jardim vendo o corpo frágil de Bela a afastar-se, porque é que aquela rapariga era tão melancólica?

Bela entrou no quarto e deu com Mármore a bater na janela com o bico. Aproximou-se tirou-a era do pai, em código morse como sempre.

_Querida anjinha, ultimamente tem andado a cavar muitas batatas mas agora deixei de cavar batatas vermelhas para passar a cavar brancas e como sabes eu sei muito de batatas pelo que tenho que ir a cavar as brancas para longe. Em breve plantaremos morangos juntos e até lá porta-te bem. _

Bela riu-se o pai só poderia estar a gozar. Pegou na varinha e queimou a carta "aspirando" de seguida as cinzas. Tinha achado aqueles feitiços maravilhosos pois ir à cozinha e queima as cartas na fogueira à moda muggle dava muito trabalho. Sentou-se à frente do espelho e o começou a estudar dum livro que achara muito engraçado, pelos vistos em transfiguração no 6º em Hogwatrs transfiguravam-se a si mesmos. Já tinha conseguido mudar a cor do seu cabelo alguma vezes e o mais engraçado que já conseguira tinha sido cor-de-rosa choque. Ouviu vozes da cozinha o que achou esquisito pois apenas ela e Mrs. Weasley estavam em casa. Curiosa foi até à cozinha. Sentada à mesa estava uma feiticeira jovem quase a chorar enquanto que Mrs. Weasley tentava acalma-la. Ao vê-la a jovem feiticeira limpou as lágrimas e tentou por um ar bem disposto.

- Tonks esta jovem é Bela, a filha do Xavier não sei se já o conheceste.

- Ah sim, já sei quem é, tem trabalhado com o professor, eu não sabia que ele tinha uma filha tão grande.

- Pois mas tem – respondeu Bela sentando-se também.

- Não estás com muito bom ar – observou Tonks.

- Eu estou óptima – respondeu Bela olhando para a janela. – Bem vou voltar para o quarto, prazer em conhece-la.

Levantou e voltou para o quarto

Tonks olhou-a espantada.

- Ela bate bem?

- Tonks! – repreendeu Mrs. Weasley – lá por não ser uma pessoa alegre não quer dizer que não bata bem.

- A quem o diz – respondeu a Auror.

Bela lembrou-se que se tinha esquecido de avisar Mrs. Weasley.

- Mrs. Weasley acho que o meu pai vai ficar fora durante mais umas temporadas – e voltou a subir as escadas.

- Sofre do mesmo que tu, quer se enterrar na solidão – observou Mrs. Weasley depois Bela ir embora.

Bela sentou-se outra vez em frente do espelho e concentrando-se conseguiu fazer o cabelo crescer até ao comprimento normal. Há muito que já não via com o seu cabelo grande e ao ver-se assustou-se era realmente parecidíssima com Bellatrix Lestrange.

O pior foi o trabalho de o voltar a encurtar mas passado um bocado conseguiu.

- Olá Bela adormecido – saudou Fred entrando no quarto.

- Que estais aqui a fazer? – perguntou Bela surpreendida.

- Fazer uma visita à doentinha – respondeu George.

- Eu já estou boa – respondeu Bela e nesse momento tossiu.

- Nota-se – disse Fred ironicamente divertido.

- Mas estás mesmo melhor? – perguntou George preocupado.

- Claro que sim, já não tenho febre, a garganta já não me dói, tirando a tosse sinto-me bem – descansou-os Bela. – Foi apenas uma gripe ninguém morre disso.

- De certeza? – insistiu George levando a mão dele à testa de Bela, sentiu um incomodo arrepio e tirou-a. Desde quando tocar em Bela dava-lhe arrepios?

- Então e o teu pai? – perguntou Fred.

- Ocupado – respondeu Bela – anda envolvido num assunto muito sério.

- A este momento está o país todo num assunto sério – observou Fed.

- Eu sinto-me um enorme estorvo – disse Bela com naturalidade. – Nada faço a não ser dormir e comer.

- Não digas disparates – opôs-se Fred.

Bela encolheu os ombros. – É verdade.

- Vamos passear – decidiu George.

- A tua mãe não vai deixar.

- Ai vai, nós embrulhamos-te numa manta –disse Fred brincando.

George saiu porta afora de peito feito a arrancar a autorização à mãe. Bela ficou com Fred no quarto.

- Tens estado sozinha? – perguntou Fred.

- Não claro que não esta cá a tua mãe, o teu pai, o meu pai às vezes, é obvio que não estou sozinha – respondeu Bela.

Fred franziu o sobrolho tendo a certeza que Bela estava a mentir, pois os relatos da mãe eram diferentes.

- Vamos embora, vamos passear – anunciou George entrando. – A mãe acabou por ceder. Diz que Bela nãos e pode cansar e não pode apanhar frio, por isso vamos-te encasacar.

Bela vestiu o casacão, um gorro, o cachecol pegou nas luvas olhando-as e lembrando-se do pai.

- Lindas luvas – observou Fred.

Bela encolheu os ombros e vestiu-as – presente de natal do meu pai.

Bela ia de braços dados aos dois no meio deles

- Harry chegou a pedir-te desculpas? – perguntou Fred.

- Não, nunca nem sequer falámos.

- Eu não percebo Harry é tão porreiro como é que ele se comportou assim para contigo? – interrogou-se George.

- Eu acho que nem que ele me lambesse os pés nos não faríamos farinha – disse Bela convicta, ela não estava disposta dar tréguas ao rapaz que sobreviveu.

- Se calhar é mesmo uma questão de sangue – disse Fed rindo.

- Estás a querer insinuar que sou como a minha mãe? – perguntou Bela agressiva e subitamente mal humorada.

De verem Bela sempre melancólica os rapazes tinham esquecido do quão impulsiva conseguia ser.

- De maneira nenhuma – defendeu-se Fred.

- Quero voltar para casa – disse Bela dando uma volta de 180º graus e deixando os rapazes.

- Espera vamos contigo – chamou George.

Durante o caminho Bela sentia vontade de chorar sem saber qual o motivo mas assim que chegaram a casa subiu para o quarto e deitou-se para cama dando livre curso às lágrimas.

- Estás bem? – perguntou a familiar voz de George entrando no quarto.

- Sai – ordenou Bela soluçando de cara enterrada na almofada.

George ignorou-a e sentou-se na beira da cama virando a para si.

- Que se passa? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei – confessou Bela tentando limpar os olhos.

- Estás sempre triste e melancólica.

Bela soluçou ainda mais alto agarrando-se a George.

- Eu sou um monstro, não sirvo para nada…

George manteve-a apertada contra si. Como é que a solidão conseguia por alguém assim? Perderam a noção das horas e no dia seguinte acordaram. Bela acordou primeiro, sentiu um braço quente e protector sobre os seus ombros olhou para o lado e admirada deu com George. Ficou um pouco constrangida Mrs. Weasley poderia levar a mal. Antes de se poder levantar George lançou o braço outra vez sobre ela encostando a si. Bela ainda mais constrangida levantou-se acordou o rapaz.

- Ai que barraca – observou George acordado. – Adormecemos e nem demos conta.

- A tua mãe não leva a mal?

- Claro que não – descansou-a George. – Mas tu tens cá uma mania de te agarrares a mim quando te lembras de chorar.

Bela corou e riu.

- Quem te manda estar sempre à mão?

Ambos riram.

- Eu não sei como é ter um irmão mas é de certeza ter algum como tu.

George sorriu fracamente, porque é que se sentia triste quando Bela falava com ele como se fosse o melhor amigo?

- Pois…

- Porque ficaste assim? – perguntou Bela surpreendida ao ver a careta que George fez.

- Não fiquei de maneira nenhuma – respondeu George tentando agir naturalmente. – Tenho é que ir embora, Fred deve estar à espera.

- Sai e não voltes – gritou Bela raivosa mandando-lhe com a almofada a cabeça.

George surpreendido com a reacção dela fugiu. Bela viu a porta fechar e teve vontade de ir correr atrás dele, mas não tinha a certeza se era para lhe partir a cara ou o abraçar por isso deixou-se estar onde estava.

Bela estava na cozinha a comer, Mrs. Wesaley estava la fora no quintal a aproveitar o sol já nem ela conseguia suportar Bela. Mármore cegou á janela bateu com o bico bela abriu e tirou a carta, para variar era do pai, mais ninguém do mundo se lembrava de lhe mandar noticias.

_Querida anjinha._

_Tenho importantes noticias a dar-te dentro em breve chegarei, espero encontrar-te como te deixei…_

Bela nem se dignou a ler a carta até ao fim e com a varinha queimou-a. Os gémeos nunca mais tinham voltado e a gora o pai lembrava-se de voltar apôs meses de ausência. Voltou para o sótão treinar todos os feitiços. Tinha transformado o sótão, arrumado tudo e arranjado meia dúzias de espanta pardais para treinar, um enorme espelho encontrava-se numa das paredes e até um colchão encontrava-se encostado, havia dias que Bela nem se dava ao trabalho de ir para o quarto.

Continuou a estudar o livro que começar na véspera, e anotou tudo que parecesse servir-lhe no seu livrinho. Havia algo que andava ansiosa para aprender Desaparecer sozinha. A noite aproximou-se Bela desceu para o jantar. Mr e Mrs Weasley falavam sobre o dia deles e tudo o que se passava no ministério e assuntos desse genero. Bela comia em silencio. Quem se interessava por um estorvo? Depois de comer pediu licença e refugiou-se outra vez no sótão.

Bela acordou com uma enorme barulheira, deviam estar a meia da noite que se passava? Assustada levantou-se e correu até à cozinha.

- Hogwarts esta a ser atacada por devoradores da morte … - explicou Tonks, - temos que ir já para mais Dumbledore está ausente.

- E os meus filhos? – perguntou Mrs. Wesalsuy em choque.

- Não sei, temos que ir rápido - disse Tonks quase a gritar.

- Bela temos que ir ficas em casa sozinha aqui estás em segurança nos depois voltaremos – explicou Mr. Wesaley a Bela sempre na sua habitual calma.

- Está bem – concordou bela.

Os três saiaram porta afora e Bela ficou sozinha na toca. Olhou de volta e um pensamento louco atravessou-lhe a cabeça. Subiu até ao quarto lancou um feitico de extensao indetectavel ao seu saco de modo a poder por tudo o que precisava. Tranformou-se em loira, pos as lentes azuis e desceu. Foi até à lareira e receosa olhou para o frasco de pozinho verde em cima dela, já tinha visto os outros a fazerem mas Bela nunca usara o pó de floo. Ainda a duvidar se aquilo funcionava deitou o pó de flo e gritou alto e bom som " três vassouras". Entrou nas chamas verdes.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Elisabeth arrumou as coisas tal como os outros alunos e preparou-se para sair da sala. Sanpe chamou-a.

- Sim professor? – perguntou Elisabeth aproximando-se da secretaria do professor.

- Logo a noite quero-te no meu gabinete tenho que conversar contigo.

- E sobre o que? – perguntou Elisabeth surpreendida.

- Um assunto importante – respondeu o professor.

Vendo que não iria obter alguma resposta que satisfizesse Elisabeth despediu-se e saiu.

- Que queria aquele de ti? – perguntou Blaise.

- Diz que quer conversar comigo logo à noite – respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

Elisabeth parou, endireitou ajeitou o cabelo e bateu à porta, assim que ouviu a resposta do interior entrou. O sangue gelou quando entrou. Bellatrix Lestrange estava sentada numa das cadeiras e olhava de volta com o seu habitual ar divertido.

- De certeza que conheces a tua prima – disse Snape.

Elisabeth apenas acenou.

- Senta-te - ordenou Snape, como que congelada Elisabeth obedeceu.

- Então recebeste a minha prenda? – perguntou Bellatrix sempre bem humorada.

- O professor também é…? – perguntou Elisabeth horrorizada enquanto o seu cérebro trabalhava freneticamente a modo de perceber como é que Bellatrix entrara.

- Cada coisa a seu tempo – respondeu Snape. – Nós queremos falar contigo, sobre ti.

- Escusado será dizer a mando de quem - observou Elisabeth lembrando-se do bilhete que acompanhara o presente de Bellatrix.

- O senhor quer que te juntes a ele quando as aulas acabarem – explicou Bellatrix com os olhos a brilhar.

- Eu? Porque eu?

- Ora tu já és uma excelente feiticeira e com o treino correcto serás ainda mais poderosa, o melhor é que te juntes já nos – continuou Bellatrix como se estivesse falar da maior honra do mundo.

- Eu não posso deixar tudo para trás – disse Elisabeth tentando encontrar desesperadamente uma saída.

- O teu noivo? – perguntou Bellatrix.

- Ele não é meu noivo, por enquanto – disse Elisabeth.

- Para mais.

Elisabeth lançou um olhar desesperado ao professor comos e estivesse a pedir ajuda, mas este ignorou-a.

- E se eu não quiser?

Bellatrix partiu-se a rir. – Tu não digas disparates

- Se não quiseres, tu sabes o que tem acontecido a esses feiticeiros – interveio Snape relembrando Elisabeth de todas as mortes que tinham acontecido a ultima vez que Voldemort tivera poder.

- Ora rapariga tu és inteligente foste criada como uma Malfoy estás ainda a pensar para que?

Elisabeth lançou um último olhar de suplicio mas Snape como sempre ignorou-a. Bellatrix olhou-a curiosa mas estava convicta de que aquela rapariga ia aceitar.

- Muito bem, não tenho outro remédio – concordou Elisabeth.

- Tu és realmente inteligente – alegrou-se Bellatrix

Elisabeth levantou-se e despediu-se com a maior das naturalidades. Aquele conversa tinha sido irreal. Caminhou nos corredores relembrando a conversa vezes sem conta, que iria fazer a seguir? Fugir. Fugir era a única hipótese. Ou então juntava-se a Dumbledore, não isso era trair a sua família. Fugir era a única hipótese. E Blaise? Que iria fazer em relação bBaise? Elisabeth sentiu um aperto no coração, naquele momento ganhou consciência que apenas tinha até ao fim do ano para estar com Blaise. Sentindo-se subitamente aflita e doentia apressou-se pelos corredores até chegar à sua cama.

- Elisabeth, Elisabeth acorda – pediu a voz familiar de Blaise.

Elisabeth abriu os olhos e sentou-se, estava na enfermaria.

- Que estou eu fazer aqui? – perguntou enfiando-se outra vez debaixo das mantas ao sentir arrepios.

- Estás doente – explicou Blaise olhando-a preocupado. – Demos contigo estavas a ferver.

- Isso é impossível quando sai do gabinete do Snape estava óptima – contrariou Elisabeth.

- Foi por isso que te deitaste vestida. Mas não te preocupes Madame Pomfrey diz que não há gripe que ela não cure.

- Dói-me tudo – queixou-se Elisabeth.

- E dizes tu que não estás doente – comentou Blaise dando-lhe um beijo na face carinhosamente.

Elisabeth sentiu um arrepio não pelo frio mas pelo toque de Blasie. Lembrou-se que a partir do fim das aulas poderia dizer-lhe adeus e sentiu as lágrimas a invadir-lhe os olhos.

- Tens assim tantas dores? – perguntou Blaise surpreendido pelas lágrimas de Elisabeth e pronto a chamar Madame Pomfrey.

- Não, não é preciso – disse Elisabeth limpando as lágrimas. – Quero ir embora.

- E vai não se preocupe, se me prometer que toma esta poção de 8 em 8 horas – interveio madame Pomfrey com um frasco na mão entregando-a Elisabeth.

Elisabeth agradeceu e com Blaise voltou para as masmorras.

- Vou só vestir-me e já volto – disse Elisabeth desaparecendo na parte das raparigas.

Blaise sentou-se no seu cadeirão preferido e esperou. Esperou 10 minutos, 20, 30 ela já estava a demorar demais. Esperou mais dez e sem ela voltar Blasie ficou preocupado e foi até ao quarto dela. Se ele fosse apanhado levava um castigo mas isso não importava. Entrou no quarto dela e não a encontrou. Preocupado, foi até à casa de banho quando a viu caída no chão de cabelos molhados e de robe. Precipitou-se sobre ela e agarrou nela com os dois braços, o corpo dela estava a ferver. Que raio de febre era aquela? Embrulhou a melhor e levou-a até à enfermaria.

- Mas … - balbuciou Madame Pomfrey incrédula. Aproximou-se de Blaise e deitaram Elisabeth numa das camas, tocou-lhe, a rapariga estava a ferver. Era impossível ainda há pouco tempo tinhas saído com a temperatura quase normal.

- Sabe o que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Blaise.

- Não, acho que não lhe posso ajudar, o melhor é levarmo-la para São Mungos – disse Madame Pomfrey ainda pasmada.

- Está aqui alguém da família de Elisabeth Bates? – perguntou um curandeiro entrando na sala onde Blaise e Draco estavam.

Os dois levantaram-se num pulo.

- houve um série de complicações, não sei se foi da gravidez…

- Gravidez? – perguntou Blaise sem perceber.

- Sim ela acabou de ter um aborto espontâneo – explicou o curandeiro olhando os dois. – Não sabiam?

- Ela não me contou nada – disse Blaise ainda atónito.

- O feto era recente tinha apenas dois meses – explicou o curandeiro.

- E a minha prima? – perguntou Draco pouco preocupado se estava grávida ou não.

- Bom não é uma febre normal, ainda não conseguimos detectar o porque de ela estar assim mas nós iremos tratar dela.

- Podemos entrar e vê-la? – pediu Blaise.

- Claro que sim.

- Então como é que te sentes? - Perguntou Draco o entrar dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Miserável – queixou-se Elisabeth com uma careta.

Blaise aproximou-se em silêncio e deu-lhe um beijo. Instalou-se um silêncio estranho e Elisabeth desconfiou que se passava algo.

- Que se passa?

- Porque é que não me contaste nada? – perguntou Blaise parecendo triste e desiludido.

- Não estou a perceber.

- Porque não me constaste que estavas grávida?

Elisabeth ficou parva.

- Mas eu não estou, nem nunca tive – assegurou.

- Mas o curandeiro disse que tinhas tido um aborto espontâneo – disse Draco apoiando Blaisee.

- Isso é impossível, se eu estivesse era a primeira a saber – explicou Elisabeth.

- Bom dia – exclamou uma curandeira entrando. – Então sentes-te bem?

- Sim – respondeu Elisabeth mal-humorada. – Ouça lá desde quando é que estive grávida?

A curandeira olhou-a espantada. - Não sabias?

- Não, a menstruação tem vindo sempre – respondeu Elisabeth.

A curandeira parou um pouco pensativo.

- Pode acontecer, há mulheres que durante os três primeiros meses continuam a ter normalmente. De certeza que foi o teu caso. Eu vi querida, era um feto de 8 semanas.

Elisabeth olhou a espantada. – Está a falar a sério?

- Eu levo o meu trabalho muito a sério. Rapazes podem sair tenho que examinar Elisabeth, ver se esta tudo bem.

Os rapazes saíram.

- Elisabeth esteve grávida – disse Blaise como se estivesse a meditar o assunto.

- Pois mas já não – disse Draco acordando Blasie.

- É esquisito pensar que Elisabeth podia ter um filho meu – disse Blaise.

- Pois, aliviado não? Ser pai tão cedo é um bocado forte.

- È esquisito, mas acho que nem me importava.

Draco parou e olhou o amigo muito sério – tu estás falar a sério, não estas?

- Estupidamente, sim.

- Acha que esta febre tem a ver com a gravidez? – perguntou elsiabeth.

- Não sei querida, mas é capaz. Ou tomaste alguma coisa que não devias ou o teu organismo não estava preparado, por isso é que rejeitou o feto. Ainda pensei que estivesse com algum problema, infecção ou algo semelhante no útero ou assim, mas está tudo bem.

A curandeira escrevinhou na placa que tinha.

- Acho é que devias ter mais cuidado, ainda és um bocado nova para ser mãe não? – recomendou a curandeira.

- Mas eu tomo a poção, não percebo – disse Elisabeth.

- Pois querida, mas os acidentes acontecem.

Elisabeth passou os dois dias seguintes no hospital e voltou para escola.

- Oh querida eu estive tão aflita – guinchou Pansy quando a viu pela primeira vez.

- Agradeço a tua preocupação mas estou melhor – respondeu Elisabeth esforçando-se por criar um sorriso.

Entraram todos na aula de defesa contra magia negra e no fim Snape chamou Elisabeth.

- Espero que estejas melhor – disse Snape.

- Estou óptima professor.

- Óptimo se te sentires outra vez doente vai de imediato para a enfermaria - aconselhou Snape.

- Claro professor – respondeu Elisabeth obediente.

- Tens dois amigos para a vida – continuou Snape.

- Eu sei que sim – disse Elisabeth corando ligeiramente.

- Eu estou farto de estudar - queixou-se Draco.

- Se estudasses todos os dias um bocadinho, não estavas tão aflito – respondeu a prima indiferente ao desespero do primo.

- És reles.

- Eu sei que sou – respondeu Elisabeth rindo maldosamente.

- Tu estudas que é uma coisa doida deixa lá - meteu-se Blaise, também farto de livros.

- Oh coitadinhos – exclamou Elisabeth sarcasticamente.

Os dois rapazes continuaram a estudar Elisabeth continuou a ler o seu livro. Parou e ficou a vê-los. Ela amava Blaise e adorava o primo teve a certeza que todos os três dai a uns tempos iriam preferir estar a estudar e essa certeza provocou outra vez um daqueles apertos no peito.

Sentia necessidade de contar tudo a Blaise desde que vira Bellatrix na casa da prima até àquele momento, mas não podia. Não podia porque estava proibida e não podia porque se soubesse que Blaise sabia ele iria atrás e Elisabeth apenas queira ver Blaise bem e não a ser perseguido por devoradores da morte ou pior.

- Acabei! – exclamou blaise todo contente. – Vamos passear? – propôs virando-se para Elisabeth.

- Ide, ide – disse Darco mal disposto por ser o único a ficara estudar.

- Oh coitadinho – gozou Elisabeth saindo com Blaise.

Andaram elos campos e por fim sentaram-se ao lado do lago.

- Sabes o que arranjei para as ferias de verão? – perguntou Blaise.

- O que?

- Uma semana em Cairo – respondeu Blaise sorrindo.

- Não? – perguntou Elisabeth incrédula.

- Sim, uma semana em cairo no melhor hotel.

- Ai, isso é máximo – exclamou Elisabeth eufórica beijando-o e deitando-o ao chão.

- Eu queria contar-te só no fim das aulas mas não aguentei – confessou Blaise.

- Ai, uma semana em cairo, melhor não podia haver – disse Elisabeth felicíssima derrubando Blaise outra vez com beijos.

Ficaram encostados um no outro a ver o lago quando Elisabeth se lembrou que no verão já não ia estar com Blaise. Limpou as lágrimas e tentou concentrar-se no presente.

Elisabeth acordou sobressaltada, ouviu ruídos e vestiu-se o mais depressa possível e saiu atrás do barulho. Apercebeu-se que estava a haver um combate. Escondida observou a cena, figuras de capas negras lutavam contra alguns alunos e adultos eram devoradores da morte. Elisabeth pensou que estava a ter alucinações, mas era bem real. Agarrou na sua varinha e sem pensar duas vezes precipitou-se lá para o meio lançando feitiços a todos os devoradores da morte. Alguns ficaram tão admirados por vê-la que pararam o que Elisabeth aproveitou. No meio de tudo tentou encontrar Draco, mas não o via em lado nenhum. Após amaldiçoar um deles viu alguém a ser atacado. Elisabeth correu até desviando-me das maldições que voavam em todas as direcções.

- _Crucio_! – gritou amaldiçoando a figura encapuçada, no chão viu para seu horror um homem com a cara desfeita.

Ficou em choque e Greyback aproveitou lançando-se sobre ela. Elisabeth vacilou sobre o peso mas instintivamente protegeu-se com os braços protegendo a cara. Sentiu o bafo a sangue e carne e ficou tonta só do cheiro, mas guiada pelo instinto sacou a varinha com a mão esquerda.

- _Sectumsempra_! – gritou quando conseguiu aponta-la ao lobisomem.

Quando viu que ele estava outra vez a dirigir-se a ela tentou amaldiçoa-la outra vez mas a maldição voou de lado.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Greyback caiu para o lado e uma maldição voou mesmo sobre a sua cabeça Elisabeth olhou era um enorme feiticeiro loiro que não conhecia de lado nenhum.

- _Crucio!_ - Dessa a maldição atingiu em cheio e Elisabeth gritou de dores contorcendo-se toda.

Alguém pareceu ataca-lo e quando se recompôs lançou-lhe mais maldições. - _Atordoar_! _Crucio_! – gritou de seguida deixando o enorme loiro a contorcer-se no chão.

Saiu a correr daquele sítio ainda pensou em acudir o homem que estava no chão mas não teve tempo, tinha que fugir.

- _Accio minha mala_! – disse vendo a o saco que prepara aparecer.

Correu por todos os atalhos e passagens que conhecia. Nos campos que circundavam o castelo ainda não estava ninguém e Elisabeth correu até chegar ao portão. Assim que o transpôs desapareceu.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Bela sacudiu as cinzas do casaco e tossiu com toda a poeira. Olhou em volta e verificou que estava onde tinha almoçado com o pai, afinal o pó e flo tinha dado resultado. Saiu para a rua principal e viu as luzinhas das janelas do castelo ao longe, sobre uma das torres flutuava uma marca verde, alguém tinha morrido. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer subiu a rua. Com um "plop" apareceu alguém do seu lado, Bela assustou-se viu que era uma rapariga loira que trazia a mão esquerda agarrada ao braço direito que sangrava.

- Preciso de ajuda – murmurou a rapariga.

Bela agarrou-a antes que fosse tarde.

- Vamos para a cabana dos gritos – disse Elisabeth e Bela obedeceu.

À luz dos candeeiros da rua a Cabana parecia ainda mais assustadora mas ela não sabia para onde ir.

Entraramm, e pela fraca luz que vinha das janelas Bela viu que tudo tinha um ar esfarrapado o que a fez duvidar sobre a segurança do sítio. Elisabeth sentou-se no sofá da sala em que estavam e lançou um feitiço de protecção sobre a casa. Bela fechou as persianas e acendeu a fogueira e todas as lanternas. Conjurou uma bacia com água e um pano limpo, Elisabeth percebendo a ideia tirou a camisola e o casaco. Bela com cuidado começou a limpar as feridas, deitavam um cheiro esquisito e eram estranhas, pareciam mordeduras.

- Tens murtlap? – perguntou Elisabeth.

Bela assentiu e tirou da mochila um frasco que tinha tirado a Mrs. Weasley, molhou o pano e passou-o pelas feridas. Elisabeth de imediato sentiu as dores atenuarem e o sangue a estagnar.

Ficaram em silêncio e Bela apercebeu-se do quão estúpida tinha sido, podia ser uma devorador da morte ou algo do género. Estudou a rapariga, tinha um ar altivo, era branquinha, tinha cabelo loiro liso e olhos cinzentos. Só rezava para que fosse realmente uma rapariga aleijada. Elisabeth estudou a rapariga, tinha cabelo loiro curto, mas algo lhe dizia que não era essa a sua cor natural, era morena e tinha olhos azuis, as suas feições não lhe eram estranhas mas Elisabeth não se lembrava onde as vira antes, tinha um ar melancólico e um pouco desgastado. Deviam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade mas nunca a vira antes.

- O meu nome é Elisabeth Bates – apresentou-se Elisabeth.

- Eu sou Bela – respondeu Bela duvidosa se devia revelar o seu nome inteiro.

Era isso! As feições eram parecidas às da doida varrida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Posso perguntar onde fizeste isso? – perguntou Bela olhando para o braço.

- Não, - respondeu Elisabeth – aliás tenho que ir embora.

- Não com o braço nesse estado, devias ir a um hospital ou algo do género – impediu-a Bela.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim – respondeu Elisabeth levantando-se.

- Andas em Hogwarts? – perguntou Bela.

Elisabeth assentiu.

- O que se passou? Alguém morreu?

- Eu só tive tempo para fugir – esclareceu Elisabeth.

Bela não percebeu, Hogwarts não era o lugar mais seguro do mundo? Então porque fugir?

- Andas fugida? – perguntou Bela admirada. – Porque?

- Nada que te diga respeito, tenho que ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Eu vou contigo – decidiu Bela. – Pelos vistos estamos no mesmo barco.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Elisabeth incrédula. - Andas a fugir também?

- Sim – garantiu Bela.

As duas olharam uma para a outra duvidosas, mas afinal sempre era melhor andar com alguém do que sozinha. Elisabeth vestiu uma camisola e um casaco que Bela trazia no saco. Saíram á rua onde lentamente começava a amanhecer.

- Vamos para onde? – Perguntou Bela.

- Londres, como é óbvio – respondeu Elisabeth. – Já sabes Desaparecer?

- Não ainda não – respondeu Bela.

As duas deram as mãos e desapareceram.

- Vamos procurar uma casa abandonada – mandou Elisabeth. As duas loiras puseram-se a andar pelas ruas.

- Esta parece abandonada – observou Bela olhando uma casa já antiga de aspecto abandonado.

- É já esta - decidiu Elisabeth e entraram. –_ Homen revelio_. Parece estar desocupada.

Elisabeth começou a lançar feitiços de protecção que tinha encontrado na biblioteca para tornar a casa segura.

- Esta casa está uma desgraça – observou Bela tossindo com a poeira.

Elisabeth ignorou o comentário dela.

- A casa está sobre o encantamento _Fidelius_ apenas eu e tu conseguimos cá entrar - explicou e olhando em volta acrescentou – em principio aqui estamos seguras lancei toda protecção que conheço.

Bela assentiu com a cabeça. Já tinha lido sobre esse encantamento em qualquer lado.

- Eu tenho que ir à Diagon-al, tenho que arranjar o Profeta Diário.

- Está bem – concordou Bela, – eu vou tentar tornar este sítio mais habitável.

Elisabeth girou a varinha no ar direccionada á própria cabeça e num abrir e fechar de olhos ficou ruiva com o cabelo a bater pelos ombros. Bela olhou impressionada. Ela demorava mil vezes mais tempo para conseguir faze-lo. Elisabeth conjurou óculos escuros e saiu.

Quando Bela estava arredar os móveis da sala de jantar para instalar dois colchões Elisabeth entrou.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Bela – estás branca como a cal.

- O Dumbeldore morreu – disse Elisabeth num tom miudinho lançando-lhe o jornal com a mão do braço são.

- Quem? Espera ai, o director de Hogwarts?

Elisabeth olhou-a admirada. Toda a gente sabia quem era Dumbeldore, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Bela abriu o jornal aflita à procura de mais alguma morte, o pai andava a trabalha com ele, será que estava bem? Mas não vinha mais nenhuma morte anunciadas. Poisou o jornal aliviada.

- Se Dumbledore morreu…estamos perdidos – murmurou Elisabeth ainda chocada.

Bela sabia que esse tal professor era muito famoso, que era um grande feiticeiro e que era ele que mantinha a Ordem. Continuou a folhear o jornal.

- Não vale a pena veres mais esse jornal nunca traz nada de jeito, nem sequer 25% do que acontece vem aí – observou Elisabeth ao ver Bela ler o jornal.

Bela ficou aflita, talvez ao pai tivesse realmente acontecido algo. Porque é que tinha fugido? O pai poderia estar mal, mas se ele estivesse mal não seria ela a ajuda-la de certeza, não, o pai estava em boas mãos. A ordem iria cuidar bem dele. Olhou para o jornal como se aquele pedaço de papel lhe tirasse as duvidas e algo despertou-lhe a atenção.

_A aluna Elisabeth Bates prima de Lucius Malfoy fugiu nessa mesma noite, se teve algo a ver com a morte deste grande feiticeiro ou não o profeta diário não conseguiu apurar. Mas os aurores incluíram-na na sua a lista de buscas. _

Assustada Bela parou e olhou a raparia.

- Como é que te chamas?

- Elisabeth Bates – respondeu a loira sem perceber por que motivo tinha ela perguntado aquilo.

Bela ficou sem respirar, aquela rapariga seria um devorador da morte tal como o primo? Mas havia algo que não batia certo se fosse um devorador da morte tinha fugido com eles.

- É melhor veres isto – sugeriu Bela a tremer pelo corpo.

Elisabeth olhou-a a rapariga tremia toda e tinha perdido subitamente a cor e olhava com medo? Tirou-lhe o jornal e leu, estava à espera de tudo menos de ler quilo.

- Mais vale eu matar-me já – comentou deitando o jornal ao ar e queimando-o.

- Não tens nada a ver com Voledmort? – perguntou Bela surpreendida e sentindo um peso cair-lhe do peito.

- Não pronuncies o nome do Senhor das Trevas! – gritou Elisabeth aflita.

- Ah, esta bem desculpa.

Elisabeth respirou fundo a miúda era louca. – tu tens algo a ver com quem nos sabemos?

- Claro que não – respondeu Bela.

- Eu não sou como os meus familiares – explicou Elisabeth – queriam que eu me juntasse aos devoradores. ontem houve um luta, eu lutei contra os devoradores nesse momento assinei a minha sentença de morte. Mas pelos vistos agora ainda estou pior, andam os aurores atrás de mim.

- Isso é verdade?

- Olha se eu fosse realmente uma do senhor das trevas não respiravas a este momento e muito menos te contava o que te estou a contar – respondeu Elisabeth.

Bela olhou-a a muito sério, o que a rapariga dizia tinha fundamento. Ela afinal era filha de Bellatrix e não era a pior pessoa do mundo por isso.

- É verdade, o teu braço? – perguntou Bela lembrando-se

- Eu acho que está um bocado melhor – afirmou Elisabeth.

- Deve te fazer falta – observou Bela.

- Não, eu uso tão bem a mão direita como a esquerda. Eu era esquerdina mas como existe o preconceito que esses eram os feiticeiros mais fracos aprendi a usar a direita – explicou Elisabeth sorrindo perante a ironia do destino.

- O meu pai também é esquerdino – disse Bela sorrindo ao lembrar-se do pai.

- Então porque não estas com ele? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Longa historia - respondeu Bela encolhendo os ombros. – Desculpa voltar a perguntar mas onde fizeste isso ao braço?

- Foi na luta, um lobisomem atacou-me. Mais valia ter ficado na cama que ainda tinha o braço bom, tinha B… - a frase ficou-lhe trancada na garganta, tinha Blaise e agora o que iria ele pensar dela?

- Tinhas o que?

- Nada, nada – disse Elisabeth.

Houve um momento de silencio e não trocaram mais palavra. Bela levantou-se continuou a arrumar as coisas. Aos poucos conseguiu tornar a cozinha, a sala e a casa de banho habitáveis.

- Bem és cá uma fada do lar – observou Elisabeth impressionada.

Bela encolheu os ombros – também não sei fazer mais nada. Só no verão descobri que era uma feiticeira.

Elisabeth olhou-a a chocada, mesmo que ela fosse de origem muggle tinha descoberto há muito mais tempo.

- Quantos anos é que tens?

- 17.

- E não recebeste a carta de Hogwarts quando fizeste 11

- Eu só vivi na Escócia ate aos 7, sou portuguesa.

- E lá em Portugal não há escola?

- Haver há, mas eu não existo no mundo dos feiticeiros, apenas nos registos muggles portugueses.

- Isso é impossível – disse Elisabeth chocada.

- O meu pai trocou-lhes bem as voltas – disse Bela a rir.

- O teu pai é uma besta.

- Tu não o conheces para estares a dizer isso! - berrou bela, quem é que aquela rapariga pensava que era? – O meu pai faz tudo para me proteger!

- Se isso incluísse meter-te numa torre também o faria não?

Bela respirou fundo.

- Tu não o conheces, não tens bases para dizeres isso.

- O teu caso deve ser mesmo especial – disse Elisabeth sarcasticamente.

- Acredita que é.

Bela disse aquilo num tom tão sério que Elisabeth viu-se obrigada a acreditar aquela rapariga carregava algum mistério.

- E porque é que não estas com os teus pais? – perguntou Bela.

- Eu sou órfã – respondeu Elisabeth.

- Ah. Lamento – disse Bela sem lhe ocorrer nada melhor para dizer.

- Não lamentes. Para te ser sincera não consigo ter saudades do que nunca tive alem disso fui crida pelos meus primos como uma filha.

Bela bocejou.

- Olha e se fossemos dormir?

- Não era mal pensado.

As duas deitaram-se nas camas que bela tinha trazido dos quartos para sala.

Bela acordou olhou de volta e Elisabeth já não estava lá, assustou-se e se a rapariga fosse realmente perigosa? Pegou na varinha e sentou-se muito direita à espera de ver alguém aparecer para lhe fazer mal. A porta abriu-se, Bela deu um pulo e apontou a varinha à porta.

As duas gritaram.

- Quem és tu? – berrou Elisabeth apontando a varinha a Bela.

- Sou eu, Bela – disse baixando a varinha ao ver que era Elisabeth.

- Que raio! Pensei que fosse Bellatrix.

- Não eras a primeira a pensá-lo – respondeu Bela aliviada.

- Eu logo vi que não eras loira, – disse Elisabeth aproximando-se – e também que não tinhas olhos azuis.

- Pois, que foste comprar? – perguntou Bela vendo os sacos que Elisabeth trazia.

- Coisas que são precisas, hoje ninguém me reconheceu mas um dia destes pode acontecer, e tu também vais ter que sair – explicou enquanto ia tirando as coisas.

Bela também tirou as coisas, roupas, frascos com ingredientes esquisitos…

- Estas malas são lindas – observou bela tirando duas malas, uma preta, outra prateada.

- A prateada é para ti, vi as tuas luvas e achei que combinassem.

- Como é que vistes as minhas luvas?

- Revistei o teu saco, que é muito feio – respondeu Elisabeth com naturalidade.

- Tu revisaste o que? – perguntou Bela indignada.

- Se não revisitastes a minha é porque és burra, mas não tens nada suspeito, alias não me pareces suspeita – esclareceu Elisabeth rindo, aquela rapariga tinha muito a aprender.

Bela ficou sem saber que dizer, aquela rapariga tinha razão.

- Gastei imenso ouro, a comprar isto tudo, mas bom é preciso. Eu vi o teu livrinho, andas a ter aula privadas?

- Ah, não. Pegava em todos os livros que encontrava e resumia o que achava útil.

Elisabeth olhou-a muito séria elevando uma sobrancelha numa clara duvida.

- E sabes fazer os feitiços e encantamentos que lá estão?

- Ah sim, quase todos.

- Tens noção que tens ali matéria desde o 1º ate ao 7º? E deixa-me dizer-te que escolheste bem os feitiços.

Bela ficou na dúvida se aquilo era para ser um elogio ou apenas uma observação?

- Tens a cabeça a valer 2 mil galeões, sabias disso?

- Eu sei, que grandes miseráveis a minha cabeça vale bem mais que 2 mil galeões – respondeu Elisabeth sarcasticamente.

- Eu acho que já ouvi falar nos Malfoys – disse Bela tentado lembrar-se. – Ah, já me lembro era um tal Drago, Draco qualquer coisa assim. Diziam que era um parvalhão.

- Parvalhão é quem te disse isso, ele é arrogante e isso mas também eu o sou, não há mal nenhum nisso.

Bela não respondeu, ainda não se tinha apercebido de quantas saudades tinha desse parvalhões. Não os conhecia nem há um ano e era como se sempre os tivesse conhecido. Sentia saúdes das suas risadas dos braços de George para a envolver quando estava triste.

- Ui, toquei num assunto delicado – disse Elisabeth pouco arrependia.

- Não, não tocaste – disse Bela. Mas porque é que de repente lhe doía tanto lembrar-se dele?

Continuaram a arrumar e Bela viu algo a reluzir na mão da companheira.

- Lindo anel – elogiou Bela.

Elisabeth parou e olhou-o. Já nem se lembrava que o possuía. Tirou-o e ao faze-lo sentiu algo a ser lhe arrancado como se lhe tirassem um pedaço. Mas ela tinha que o tirar podiam reconhecer o anel e alem disso lembrava-lhe a pessoa que lho tinha oferecido. Agarrou com força na mão e depositou-o junto do fio que Narcissa oferecera. Há 24 horas tinha estado tudo bem, agora estava ali com uma estranha que talvez fosse buscar a pechincha dos 2 mil galeões.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Bela ficou a mirar a montra.

- Não penses sequer em entrar – avisou Elisabeth vendo-a parada. – Nessa loja não se aprende nada, pertence a dois parvalhões.

Fred saiu ignorando as duas feiticeiras idosas que ali estavam. Geroge estava no interior tentar afixar mais um cartaz enquanto que Fred o orientava para o cartaz ficar direito. Um feiticeiro desceu a rua dando um abraço a Fred.

- Encontrou alguma pista? – Perguntou baixinho Fred.

O feiticeiro abanou a cabeça.

- Parece que ela desapareceu do mapa, nada, nada parece que nem nunca existiu…

- É muito misterioso.

- Então? – perguntou George saindo para a rua.

Os outros dois abanaram a cabeça. George olhou para os dois.

- Não conseguiu encontrar nada Xavier?

- Não, preferia ter encontrado o cor…

- Ai não diga uma coisa dessas – interrompeu-o Fred. Mas todos os três tinham consciência que seria o mais provável.

- Vamos embora disse – Elisabeth vendo que Bela não arredava pé foi puxa-la por um braço. - Não percebo o teu fascínio por aquela loja.

- Já te disse eu gosto da montra – respondeu Bela como sempre. E sempre conseguia descobrir o que se passava como tinha acontecido ainda há momentos atrás.

Elisabeth tomara o leme do barco e Bela não se importara. Elisabeth sabia o que fazia e o que dizia, prova disso era o facto de ser procurado por aurores e devoradores e não ter sido apanhada ainda. Não sabiam nada uma da outra mas não precisavam de saber, terem companhia já era suficiente.

Ambas apareceram à frente da porta de casa e entraram. Elisabeth olhou pelas janelas verificar se alguém as observava mas como sempre parecia tudo calmo, nem o ministério nem os devoradores pareciam tê-la descoberto ainda.

- Temos tido imensa sorte, mas e se continuarmos a ser cuidadosas talvez nos aguentemos.

- Achas que o quem-nos-sabemos algum dia vai ser derrotado

- Claro que sim, nada dura para sempre – disse Elisabeth convicta.

Bela pegou no jornal e começou a ler.

- Mais uma desgraça – observou Bela. - O ministro morreu.

- O que? – perguntou Elisabeth quase ao gritos.

- O ministro, Rufus Scrimegour faleceu ontem na sua casa. Aparentemente teve um ataque cardíaco e faleceu antes de o socorrerem… – leu Bela em voz alta.

- Pois bem, eu se parecer morta também é ataque cardíaco - comentou Elisabeth sarcasticamente. – Esse jornal não vale uma trampa. Quem é que passou a ser o ministro?

- Um tal Tickness.

- Obvio – disse Elisabeth, aquele Tickness devia estar sobre maldição imperius. – Agora é que vai ser lindo.

- Como assim?

- Agora é que a caça vai começar.

- A minha cabeça começa a subir de valor – observou Elisabeth vendo a sua fotografia no profeta diário e por baixo a oferecerem 5 mil galeões.

- Metade do Harry Potter.

As duas comeram o pequeno almoço que era constituído por alimentos roubados aos supermercados muggles.

- Dói-me tanto o braço – queixou-se Elisabeth.

- Mas isso já sarou tão bem – disse Bela surpreendida.

- Sei lá se é por ser lua cheia ou coisa do género mas dói-me.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver?

- Fui mordida por um lobisomem, apesar de não me tornar num, estas cicatrizes hão de me chatear a vida inteira.

- Isso é chato.

Elisabeth riu, aquela rapariga tinha uma maneira de ser engraçada. Tinha um espírito pratico e pouco cerimonioso.

- Pois milagres nenhuma de nós pode fazer – apoiou Elisabeth.

- Essas cicatrizes não te metem impressão?

Elisabeth olhou-o braço, claro que o resto das dentadas lhe metia impressão, mas tinha que aprender a viver com elas, tentara de tudo para faze-las desaparecer e nada resultara. Sempre tivera mais sorte que o pobre homem que ficou no chão com cara quase desfeita.

Devido às dores de Elisabeth ficaram em casa e pouparam polissuco.

- Em que casa estavas em Hogwarts? – perguntou Bela tentado meter conversa.

- Slytherin.

- E também tinhas a mania de puros sangues e sangues de lama e etc?

- Não foi por isso que o chapéu me pôs lá. Aliás teve imenso tempo para se decidir mas no fim disse que a minha ambição era digna de um Slytherin, por isso só dei conta quando gritou "Slyhterin". Nem todos seguem os ideias de quem nos sabemos, na minha opinião nem tem piada nenhuma ser puro sangue se não houvesse os sangues de lama. É a mesma coisa de ser se rica. Não tem piada termos posses se todos os outros tiverem. E tu para qual gostarias de ir?

Bela nunca tinha pensado nisso, qual é que escolheria?

- Sei lá, se calhar Ravenclaw

- É, eras capaz de te dares lá bem – disse Elisabeth olhando-a. – Porque não Griffyndor? Os mais pequeninos querem sempre entrar em Griffyndor.

- Isso a mim parece-me desmaiado pomposo, coragem lealdade, mais sei lá eu o que, eu não tinha estofo.

- Hufflepuff nunca ninguém quer, e que tal Slyhterin?

- Isso tem uma aura demasiado negativa.

Elisabeth riu, Slyhterin fora a sua casa e tinha sido maravilhosa. Não se lembrava de auras negativas mas de facto todos os outros achavam isso.

- Quem me dera poder voltar para Hogwarts – disse Elisabeth agarrando a caneca quente de chá lembrando-se de como se sentava à frente da lareira encostada a Blaise.

Ambas se perderam nos seus pensamentos. Bela sonhava com o verão anterior, do dia em que descobrira tudo, parecia ter acontecido há uma eternidade. Lembrou-se do dia em que deitou George ao chão, o dia em que comprou a varinha. Só queria voltar para praia e brincar despreocupadamente.

- E quando fazes anos? – perguntou Elisabeth arrancado ambas da meditação.

- 1 de Janeiro – respondeu Bela.

- Olha que coincidência, eu também.

As duas ficaram surpreendidas e sem saber que dizer.

- O meu pai queixava-se sempre. Dizia que eram demasiadas prendas num espaço de tempo tão curto

- Eu adorava era acabar o natal e dar logo outra festa – disse Elisabeth lembrando-se da última festa de anos, das emoções daquele dia, pareciam terem passado anos e não meses, tão longe aquele dia.

- Eu nunca dei grandes festas.

- Ai eu dava – disse Elisabeth levando a mão ao anel mas só aí se lembrou que o arrumara.

Bela apercebeu-se do gesto.

- Desculpa a pergunta mas que anel era aquele que tinhas?

- Oferta do meu namorado quando fiz 17 – pensar e falar em Blasie deu-lhe vontade de chorar.

Bela abriu a boca como se fosse a dizer algo mas voltou a fecha-la. Elisabeth poisou a caneca e deitou-se.

- Ele é perfeito, devias vê-lo, era o sonho de todas as raparigas de Hogwarts…

Elisabeth evitara aquele momento, evitara aquele ataque de saudade. Desde que fugira que o tentava manter longe do sue pensamento. Sempre que pensava no seu sorriso bania-o do seu pensamento, mas agora falar nele pensar apenas nele abriam um buraco na sua memoria deixando as memorias felizes invadir-lhe a mente.

Bela viu Elisabeth levantar-se correr para a casa de banho. Nunca a tinha visto chorar e pelos vistos Elisabeth fazia tenções que nunca ninguém a visse. Bela deixou a ir e pôs-se a pensar na sua própria vida. Ela podia estar na Toca, no sótão protegida de tudo e de todos, porque fugira?

" … Parece que nunca existiu…" as palavras ecoavam-lhe na cabeça, e de facto sentia que no ultimo ano não tinha existido, já nem se lembrava, quase parecia que a sua mente apagara o que tinha acontecido, qualquer dia iria duvidar da sua própria existência naquele período. Bela abanou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e concentrou-se em arrumar a cozinha.

Bela não passava de uma velhota a fazer compras na Diagon-al. Parou em frente da loja dos gémeos, não conseguia resistir ao impulso, tinha que entrar. A loja estava concorrida como sempre, já estivera na loja antes mas naquele tempo há quase um ano estava tão aterrorizada que não vira nada, agora que tinha mais tempo olhou tudo.

- Pobre Xavier … - Bela reconheceu a voz de Fred do lado da estante deixou-se estar onde estava pois ouvia bem e não era vista - …achas que ele vai continuar com aquela ideia maluca a ideia de ir para Portugal?

- Eu espero bem que não, aqui sempre tem mais possibilidades de encontra-la alem disso tem ajudado tanto na ordem. Ele é um óptimo feiticeiro de certeza que vai continuar na ordem.

- Achas que irão encontra-la? – perguntou Fred.

- Não sei, sabes como é que mesmo que tenha sido morta os devoradores não se poderão armar, pois Bela não existe. Além disso não temos a certeza que tenham sido os devoradores, simplesmente desapareceu, mais dia menos dia vão dá-la como morta.

- Não sei como é que Xavier vai aguentar...

Bela não ouviu o resto da conversa, começou a sentir a saia descair, o efeito da poção estava a passar. Atrapalhada deixou a mala cair e procurou um frasco de poção, olhou-se no espelhinho e estava outra vez a velhota chata.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Fred aparecendo.

- Não meus jovens é que isto com a idade às vezes acontecem estas trapalhices – respondeu Bela permanecendo ajoelhada a apanhar as coisas, não seria capaz de enfrentar os gémeos.

George viu algo familiar. Umas luvas pateadas estavam entre as coisas que tinham caído da mala.

- Desculpe, onde arranjou estas luvas? – perguntou desconfiado apanhando-as.

- Ora são minhas – disse Bela pondo-se de pé para tirar as luvas.

- E anda de verão com luvas na mala?

- Claro que sim, as artroses e artrites nos dedos ressentem a qualquer altura, tenho as luvas sempre comigo para o caso de arrefecer.

George olhou as luvas mais uma vez e pouco convencido entregou as à velhota

- Ora muito obrigada – agradeceu e Bela e saiu o mais rápido possível.

- Que velha doida, - riu-se Fred quando a velhota já se tinha afastado.

- Fred, Bela tinha umas luvas iguaizinhas.

Fred parou de rir olhou o gémeo muito sério.

- As de Bela de certeza não eram as únicas.

- Que se passou? – inquiriu Elisabeth quando viu Bela-velhota.

- Nada – mentiu Bela.

- Olha lá não me mintas. Eu não sou estúpida.

Bela parou e olhou-a, Elisabeth era um detector de mentiras humano.

- Apenas encontrei alguém que não queria.

- E reconheceu-te? – perguntou Elisabeth alarmada.

- Claro que não – tranquilizou-a Bela.

Elisabeth aproximou-se da janela mas tudo se mantinha calmo.

- O melhor é não saíres agora estas dias, não quero correr riscos, se me descobrem estou tramada.

- Pois, cinco mil galeões - observou Bela.

- Isso é o que dá o ministério – disse Elisabeth sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- A tua varinha é de que? – perguntou Bela vendo Elisabeth brincar com a varinha na mão.

- Roseira, 30 centímetros núcleo tendão do coração de dragão - disse Elisabeth lembrando-se do dia em que a comprou. – E a tua? Não deve ser do Ollivander é ridiculamente pequena.

- Pinho dos Alpes e o núcleo é dente de Basilisco.

Elisabeth olhou-a incrédula.

- Dente de Basilisco? Tu tens a certeza? Isso é mais que raro, isso é quase impossível.

- Tenho a certeza que é dente de Basilisco.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna – observou Elisabeth de grandes olhos.

Ela olhou a sua pequena varinha e sorriu lembrando-se de Maria.

- Ofereceram-ma.

Elisabeth olhou a ainda mais pasmada e limitou-se a um uau.

- Que coisa mais ridícula – exclamou quando começou a ler o profeta diário.

- O que?

- Os sangues de lama tem que se apresentar no ministério. O ministério diz que os sangues de lama devem ter roubado a varinha a alguém. Isto esta lindo.

- Mas isso é impossível certo? – perguntou Bela.

- Claro que sim, as varinhas apenas servem para podermos canalizar a nossa magia , por algum motivo quando somos pequeninos conseguimos fazer magia sem varinha por acidente.

- Por causa dessa historia ia morrendo – disse Bela lembrando-se de como entrara na zona de dragões.

Elisabeth não percebeu e olhou num ar questionador. – Morrendo?

- Entrei em território de dragões, transpus uma barreira qualquer coisa do género, o que vale é que um dos responsáveis das reservas salvou-me.

Elisabeth olhou-a admirada, ela quebrou uma barreira sem varinha? Sentiu-se aliviada por aquela rapariga saber apenas há tão pouco tempo que era feiticeira, se não seria muito boa, melhor que ela própria.

- Qual é que é o teu estatuto? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Ah? – perguntou Bela não percebendo a pergunta.

- Sangue de lama, meio sangue…

- Ah! Puro sangue, mas isso para mim não tem qualquer interesse. Com os pais que tenho preferia ser muggle – descaiu-se bela.

- Como assim? – perguntou Elisabeth curiosa apercebendo-se que Bela dissera algo que não devia.

- Não tem importância.

- Ai, estás a deixar-me curiosa, quem é que são os teus pais, para preferires ser uma muggle?

- Esquece não tem importância – insistiu Bela.

- Ok, mas sabes eu descubro tudo, e também descobrirei esse teu segredo – garantiu Elisabeth.

- Vamos embora! Rápido bela! – Gritou Elisabeth horrorizada entrado em casa.

- Que foi? – perguntou Bela assustada por Elisabeth tão transtornada.

- Reconheceram-me! Temos que fugir rápido!

As duas num abrir e fechar de olhos reuniram tudo, lançaram feitiços de camuflagem uma na outra saíram à rua e desapareceram.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Bela quando sentiu os pés em terra firme.

Estamos num bosque, em cima de um monte pois a pouco distância no monte oposto estavam uma magnifica mansão.

- Estamos num local seguro - disse Elisabeth começando andar de volta das duas murmurando feitiços de protecção.

- Quem é e te reconheceu?

- Olha foi uma estupidez – disse Elisabeth raivosa com ela própria. – Demorei-me demasiado tempo na Borrões e Floreados, nem dei conta que o efeito da poção passara. Alguém começou a gritar por que me reconheceu, só tive tempo para fugir para a rua e desaparecer. Fui tão estúpida!

Bela deixou a insultar-se a ela própria o quanto quisesse e olhou em volta, atrás dela encontrava-se uma cabana abandonada.

- Elisabeth onde é que estamos?

- Vês aquela mansão? É dos Malfoys e apenas eu e Draco devemos saber deste sítio.

- Isto não e muito arriscado? – perguntou Bela assustada.

Elisabeth abanou a cabeça – ninguém se vai lembrar de me procurar aqui tão perto de casa.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

- Eu continuou a achar que é muito arriscado Elisabeth – insistiu Bela vendo-a sair outra vez da cabana.

- Eu já volto não te preocupes – disse Elisabeth saindo.

Apareceu à frente do portão. Ela sabia que era arriscado mas tinha que arranjar alimento, tinha ido lá no mês passado e nada acontecera porque havia de acontecer dessa vez? Respirou fundo e tocou no portão, automaticamente abriu-se. Continuava admirar-se como é que não tinham tirado o encantamento. O portão dos Malfoys apenas se abria perante uma boa justificação, mas para os membros da casa era preciso apenas um toque. E parecendo lógico ou não ela continuava a conseguir abrir o portão. Lançou um encantamento de camuflagem sobre si própria e entrou. Foi pelos jardins e arvores que rodeavam a casa evitando o caminho. A passagem secreta era na parede da cozinha e daquele lado da casa apenas se encontrava o seu próprio quarto e a cozinha, ninguém iria estar a espreitar pelas janelas. Tocou na pedra e de imediato se abriu uma pequena passagem.

- _Lumos_ – murmurou e continuou. Parou e com cuidado arreou o quadro. Saiu do quadro que retratava um cacheou de uva e uma garrafa de vinho.

Um dos elfos deu um grito.

- Cala-te, ordeno-te que não contes nada a ninguém!

O pequeno elfo aterrorizado assentiu.

- Preciso de comida, rápido – ordenou.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas – queixou-se Bela aliviada por vê-la finalmente. – Correu tudo bem?

- Estava lá um maldito elfo.

- Um que?

- Um elfo doméstico, aquelas criaturinhas que trabalham para os feiticeiros – explicou Elisabeth.

-ah, já ouvi falar. Mas ele vai contar tudo ou não?

- Eu mandei o estar caldo por isso ele esta, eu ainda não fui banida da casa por isso os elfos obedecem-me eles sabem que a casa ainda me reconhece.

Bela encolheu os ombros, quem era ela para contrariar o que Elisabeth dizia?

- Não podemos voltar para Londres?

- Não é muito arriscado.

- Então vamos sair deste sitio – pediu Bela

- Esta bem, também já tinha pensado nisso, não convêm estarmos sempre no mesmo sitio – concordou Elisabeth começando a arrumar as suas coisas.

- E estavas a pensar em que sitio?

- País de gales – respondeu Elisabeth acabando de arrumar as suas coisas.

Desfizeram os feitiços e deram as mãos. Apareceram na fonte de uma praça pequena.

- Ai – gritou Bela com o susto de ter água pelos joelhos.

- Boa! – Disse Elisabeth sarcasticamente.

Apressaram-se a sair. Estavam numa aldeia pequena e como era muito cedo não havia ninguém. Foram até um canto mais sossegado e secaram-se com as varinhas.

- Parem de imediato! – ordenou ma voz.

As duas viraram-se e deparam-se com uma feiticeira e um feiticeiro apontarem-lhes a varinha.

- _Expelliarmu_s – disse a feiticeira e a varinha de Elisabeth voou-lhe da mão.

Antes que Bela pudesse reagir cordas que saiam da ponta da varinha da feiticeira e prendeu ambas.

- Tem ar de quem tem idade para andar em Hogwarts - disse um feiticeiro careca aproximando-se delas.

- O vosso nome? Rápido! – ordenou a feiticeira, era baixa e cabelo violeta.

- Padma Patil – respondeu Elisabeth.

Bela tremia pelo corpo todo.

- O teu nome bonequinha - ordenou o careca.

- Angelina Johnson – mentiu Bela apressadamente, lembrara-se do nome por Fred e George falarem às vezes nela.

- Não é suposto estarem em Hogwarts?

- Foi nos autorizado sair de Hogwarts – respondeu Bela acabando de ter uma ideia.

Os dois riram-se.

- Duvidam? – perguntou Elisabeth nãos sabendo o que bela estava a fazer mas ao menos ela estava ater uma ideia, pelo menos parecia.

Os feiticeiros olharam-nas espantadas, ambas tinham um ar bastante seguro de si.

- E porque haveriam de ter uma autorização tão especial? – inquiriu a feiticeira desconfiada.

- Temos uma missão – explicou Elisabeth. - Por parte do senhor das trevas.

Os dois riram-se.

- Ai sim? Missão de que?

- Acha que duas Blacks lhe irão revelar esse segredo? – perguntou Bela com ar presunçoso.

O feiticeiro deu um salto para trás. A feiticeira apesar de parecer assustada não arredou pé.

- Libertem-nos já, no ministério não vos irão compensar por nos terem apanhado, pelo contrário o senhor das trevas ficara muito aborrecido – insistiu Elisabeth vendo que a feiticeira não estava convencida.

O careca aproximou-se da sua colega e desviaram a atenção por um segundo. Bela de imediato levou os dedos ao bolso das calças passando a Elisabeth que manteve presa entre as pernas. Não abrindo a boca soltou a tensão das cordas, se dessem um salto iriam ver-se livre delas.

- Salta…- murmurou Elisabeth -1,2,3.

As duas levantaram-se num salto, Elisabeth atordoou a feiticeira e Bela foi a correr apanhar a varinha de Elisabeth.

- _Crucio_! – disse e maldição acertou em Bela.

Bela caiu ao chão, gritou sentindo cada célula a doer, arder, batida do coração pareceu furar-lhe as costelas. Parou e caída no chão, ficou a arfar por ar.

- _Crucio_! – e ouviu os gritos de outra pessoa, prensando que podiam ser os de Elisabeth levantou-se.

Correu até à varinha de Elisabeth, uma maldição rasou-lhe ao pé do ouvido quando se deitou ao chão apanhou a varinha e parou. Alguém estava ajudar Elisabeth a levantar-se e Bela não precisou de ver-lhe a cara para saber quem era.

- Obrigada – murmurou Elisabeth pondo-se de pé e olhando em volta à procura de Bela.

O homem seguiu o olhar dela e estacou. Encostada à parede estava uma jovem de cabelos quase pretos curtos, olhos grandes e negros pestanudos, a sua filha.

- Bela! – exclamou o pai correndo para junto de Bela. – Meu deus estas bem! – continuou Xavier abarcando-se a ela e olhando-a.

- Como é que vieste aqui parar? – perguntou perplexa.

- Isso pergunto eu!

Bela afastou-se, precisava de raciocinar.

- Pensamos que tinhas morrido – disse o pai olhando a filha sem perceber – tu desapareceste.

- Estivestes com essa esperança? Mais dia, menos dia vão declara-la morta, não é? Preferias ter encontrado meu corpo morto que a mim não é?

- Bela para de imediato com isso! – ordenou Xavier, aquela era filha dele de certeza?

- Bela o que se esta a passar? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Este é o meu querido pai, aquele que me manteve em cativeiro a vida inteira! – gritou Bela.

Xavier olhou-a pasmado. Bela estava a retrata-lo como um monstro, o seu maior medo estava a tornar-se real.

- Obrigada senhor Martins por ter acabado de nos salvar – agradeceu Elisabeth sentindo a o ar tenso. – Acho que estava prestes a ir desta para melhor.

Xavier olhou melhor para ela reconheceu.

- És aquela Bates – exclamou Xavier. – Andam todos atrás de ti.

- A mim não me apanham assim tão depressa – brincou Elisabeth agarrando a varinha pronta a defender-se.

- Andamos atrás de ti há imenso tempo, a Ordem quer proteger-te – informou Xavier.

- A mim? – perguntou Elisabeth admirada. - Eu fui acusada de homicídio do fundador da Ordem.

- Nós sabemos quem foi que matou o professor dumbledore e não foste tu, alias salvaste Bill, ele lembra-se diz que senão fosses tu tinha morrido.

- O Bill? Que aconteceu a Bill? – perguntou Bela, que mais teria acontecido aos Weasley?

Xavier fez uma careta – bem já teve melhor aspecto, Greyback desfez-lhe a cara.

Elisabeth deu um grito. E Bela não percebeu.

- Estás a ver o meu braço? O rosto desse tal Bill também esta assim – explicou Elisabeth.

Bela susteve um grito. Bill? Aquele homem tão jovem e giro?

- E o resto das pessoas? – perguntou Bela sentindo-se aflita com medo, com mais medo que ao bocado quando estavam prestes a ser apanhadas.

- Estão todos bem - tranquilizou Xavier.

- E o George e o Fred?

- Esperem aí, estão a falar dos Weasley? – perguntou Elisabeth começando associar os nomes.

Pai e filha confirmaram.

- Tu fugiste Bela? Tu sabes lá como é que nos deixaste? – perguntou o pai.

- Pois provoquei uma grande coisa – respondeu Bela. – Tu abandonaste-me e eu andei fugida, estamos quites.

Xavier olhou-a chocado.

- Abandonei-te?

Bela no se dignou a responder.

- Como é que me descobriste?

- Não sei – respondeu Xavier - experimentei desaparecer pensando apenas em ti, e cheguei aqui - confessou o pai - foi quando vi aqueles dois atacarem-vos – explicou indicando os dois feiticeiros amarrados e atordoados.

- Por falar neles, é melhor irmos embora - lembrou Elisabeth.

- Então vamos para a casa de Bill e Fleur – decidiu o pai.

Elisabeth olhou para Bela, ela não conhecia Xavier de lado nenhum e não sabia se era segura. Bela porem pareceu confiante e foi com eles.

- Mar! – exclamou Bela sentindo o cheiro o som inebriar-lhe os sentidos.

Elisabeth olhou receosa em volta, estava à espera de alguém atacar mas tudo se mantinha sereno e viu uma casinha.

- Vamos? – perguntou Xavier.

Elisabeth ao lado de Bela, pois com ela sentia-se de uma maneira um pouco parola segura, seguiu Xavier.

Xavier parou à frente da porta e bateu.

- Quem é? – ouviu-se uma voz do interior a perguntar.

- Sou eu Xavier, membro da ordem de Fénix, o meu Patronus tem a forma de uma serpente, tenho uma filha…

Mas Fleur abriu a porta antes de Xavier acabar com sua apresentação.

- Xavier! – exclamou Fleur sorrindo e abraçando-o. – Desde o meu casamento que não o vejo!

Quando largou Xavier, deu um grito de susto.

- Bela! – gritou vendo ela atrás de Xavier parecendo não acreditar no que via. – Minha querida – exclamou dando-lhe quatro beijos na face.

- Só são dois Fleur – brincou Bela.

Fleur estava pasmada e maior foi o seu choque quando viu Elisabeth.

- N'est pas possible! – exclamou pasmada. – Não é a rapariga que salvou Bill?

Xavier confirmou. Fleur não sabia que dizer.

- Entrem, entrem – ordenou Fleur abrindo porta. – Eu não acredito. Xavier como as encontrou?

Os quatro sentaram-se no sofá e Fleur estava extasiada.

- Encontrei a minha filha e com ela estava Elisabeth.

- E como é que as meninas estavam juntas? – inquiriu Fleur olhando as duas.

- Encontrei Elisabeth em Hogsmeade e ficamos juntas desde ai.

- Sois umas irresponsáveis – disse Fleur – sois imprudentes como irmão de Bill e o Harry.

Bela olhou para o pai sem perceber

- Ele também anda por ai.

- Porque é que não está escondido pela ordem? – perguntou Bela surpreendida.

- São teimosos é o que é, não sei o que Dumbledore lhes deixaria assim de tão importante para fazer – disse Fleur.

- Bem eu vou avisar a ordem – disse Xavier levantando-se.

- Bela porque fugiste? Foste extremamente irresponsável, para mais no teu caso – repreendeu a Fleur.

- Não se preocupe ela esteve comigo – tranquilizou-a Elisabeth.

- Oh minha querida – exclamou Fleur – eu não sei como te agradecer, Bill disse que ia morrendo se não fosses tu aparecer do nada.

- Eu lamento imenso Fleur – disse Bela, lembrando-se de Bill.

- Não faz mal, eu já disse sou bonita pelos dois – explicou Fleur lançando o seu longo cabelo prateado para trás.

- Eu lembro-me de si – exclamou de repente Elisabeth vendo aquele gesto de o puxar o cabelo para trás – é a Fleur Delacour, aquela que participou no torneio.

Fleur sorriu – agora é Fleur Weasley.

- Já avisei o Arthur de que vos encontrei – anunciou Xavier entrando na sala. – Bela tenho que conversar muito contigo .

Bela levantou-se e seguiu o pai para a cozinha.

- Olha lá tu querias atirar-te para a morte? – perguntou o pai.

- O que é que isso te interessa?

- Minha menina eu sou teu pai.

- Infelizmente não é? Agora que estavas entre os teus a trabalhar com o maior feiticeiro, ter uma filha como eu uma ignorante e filha de quem sou era um enorme estorvo.

- Eu não te admito!

- Eu é que não admito ao pai. Largou-me na casa da pobre mrs. Weasley e pouco se importou se eu estar bem ou mal, lá mandava uma carta de vez em quando a lembrar-se de dizer-me eu estava vivo, sem saber se eu estava viva!

- Mas eu sabia que estavas bem!

- Claro, o que importa é que o pai saiba tudo e eu fique sossegadinha.

- E isso manteve-nos em segurança estes anos todos.

- Se os devoradores da morte me quiserem matar força! Porque não se pode matar algo que não existe! – berrou Bela saindo e batendo com a porta.

- Bela esta tudo bem? – perguntou Elisabeth vendo-a entrar com um ar irritado.

- Tudo óptimo – respondeu esta sentando-se respirando fundo.

- Bela eu não me quero armar em tua mãe, mas acho que não devias ter fugido, se algum raptor te descobrisse estavas em apuros.

- Eu apenas estava a fugir do meu pai e de mais ninguém - respondeu Bela.

Fleur pareceu chocada e não disse mais nada.

- Bela! – exclamaram Fred e George quando abririam aporta de rompante enquanto bela fazia as camas do quarto mais pequeno.

- Rapazes – gritou Bela lançando nos braços de ambos.

- Tu merecias umas quantas maldições – observou Fred quando os três se largaram.

Só naquele momento em que bela estava finalmente com eles se apercebeu de quantas saudades tinha tido.

- Por onde andaste? – perguntou Fred.

- Por ai – respondeu Bela.

- Por acaso não foste uma velhinha na nossa loja? – perguntou George.

- Ah, pois andar com as luvas foi uma ideia estúpida – reconheceu Bela.

- Tu és um tonta – disse Fred abraçando a outra vez.

Bela deu um grito – que aconteceu à tua orelha? – Perguntou horrorizada a George.

- Foi-se – respondeu George pouco preocupado.

- Como assim?

- O desgraçado do Snape achou que o meu maninho ficava melhor sem orelha – explicou Fred.

Bela olhou os dois sem perceber, deixaram as camas e lençóis de lado sentaram-se contaram tudo o que havia para contar.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Bela estava a tentar adormecer. Olhou Elisabeth com inveja que dormia ferradinha. Parecia que já nem conseguia dormir em camas fofinhas, depois do velho colchão e da cabana. A sua cabeça dava a impressão de explodir tantas coisas que pensava. No silencio da noite começava ter duvidas se agia correctamente para com o pai. Sentindo o peso da consciência não conseguia dormir, levantou-se sem fazer barulho para na acordar Elisabeth. Passou pelo quarto do pai em silencio, desceu as escadas abriu a porta da cozinha que dava para o quintal.

- Onde vais?

Bela deu um pulo no ar mas conseguiu evitar gritar.

- Que estas fazer ai? – perguntou a George ainda a tremer do susto.

- Isso pergunto eu – diz George aproximando-se dela.

Bela estava linda apesar de despenteada de pijama e aquela luz tão ténue estava linda.

- Eu a pensar que era a única acordada – disse Bela aliviada.

- Onde é que vais? – voltou George a perguntar.

Bela olhou pela janela era noite e devia estar frio mas precisava de ouvir o mar.

- Não conseguia dormir, queria ver o mar.

- Eu vou contigo.

Os dois saíram e sentaram-se num dos banquinhos do pequeno jardim que rodeava a casa. Passados alguns minutos George sentia Bela a tremer. Felizmente ele tinha tido a ideia de vestir um pijama de botões.

- Que estás a fazer - perguntou Bela assustada quando sentiu braço nu de George sobre os seus ombros.

- Estás a tremer – afirmou George.

Bela achou a situação constrangedora, mas afinal eram amigos e não estavam a fazer nada de mal. Encostou-se ao peito de George e ficaram muito juntinhos a ouvir o mar.

- Acho que devias mudar a atitude que estas a ter com o teu pai.

- Eu sei – respondeu Bela baixinho – eu estava de cabeça quente.

- Isso sei-o eu, tu és um doce mas nada bonito de se ver de cabeça quente. Posso me considerar um sortudo por me teres atirado apenas uma almofada.

Bela sorriu fracamente. – Às vezes preferia ser mais racional. Elisabeth por exemplo, mantêm sempre mas sempre sangue frio.

- O teu pai passou todo este tempo atrás de ti, ele é teu pai todos os pais amam os filhos. Talvez não te tivesse dado a devida atenção mas de certeza que se arrependeu, estes últimos meses passou-os à tua procura.

- Eu acho que inconscientemente comecei a fazer uma imagem do meu pai e convencer-me de sentimentos que não sentia, amanha a ver se falamos. – confessou Bela, há meses que não se sentia tão à vontade para falar, não tinha medo de confessar o que sentia a George.

- Ai, está começar a chover – disse George sentindo uma pinga.

Bela levantou o olhar para ele sentiu um impulso, mas controlou-se. Devia estar doida, só podia estar doida. Levantaram-se protegendo-se com o pijama de George correram até à porta e entraram na cozinha. Ligaram a luz e ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Desviaram o olhar, tinha sido intenso, de uma maneira anormal entre eles.

- Tens sede? – perguntou Bela interrompendo aquele momento constrangedor.

George sem saber que dizer assentiu. Bela pegou em dois copos e encheu-os de água. Beberam em silêncio sem sede, e a seguir Bela voltou para o quarto e George para sala para junto de Fred.

Bela abriu a porta do quarto e de imediato a luz se ligou. Bela encarou com Elisabeth sentada muito direita na sua cama.

- Escapadelas nocturnas?

- Cerdo, assustaste-me. Não, apenas não conseguia dormir.

Elisabeth ergueu a sobrancelha. - Pois sim, eu já ouvi muita desculpa.

- É a verdade, e com quem é que havia de dar escapadelas?

- Ora estão dois Weasley lá em baixo e aparentemente dás-te muito bem com eles.

- Elisabeth eles são como irmãos para mim – explicou Bela.

- O amor às vezes começa assim – respondeu Elisabeth deitando-se outra vez, subitamente triste.

Bela sentiu-se subitamente culpada. Enquanto estavam apenas as duas estavam em pé de igualdade, mas agora ela tinha as pessoas que amava ao seu lado e Elisabeth estava sozinha entre pessoas com quem não se dava bem.

- Desculpa – disse Bela em surdina.

- Não lamentes, prefiro que haja uma pessoa feliz que duas infelizes – respondeu Elisabeth, Bela ficou com a sensação que estava chorar.

- Argh, para quem é isso? – perguntou Elisabeth vendo um bife muito, mas muito, mal passado.

- É parra o Bill – explicou Fleur com naturalidade – ele agora prefere a carne mal passada.

- Credo, ainda bem que não fiquei com esses gostos esquisitinhos – disse Elisabeth aliviada.

- Porque havias de ficar? – perguntou Fleur sem perceber.

Elisabeth não sabia se o havia de fazer mas decidiu faze-lo, mostrou o seu braço a Fleur. Fleur deu um gritinho ao ver o braço cheio de cicatrizes.

- O Greyback virou-se contra mim – disse Elisabeth voltando a puxar a manga para baixo – não ia deixar-me impune depois de o ter atacado. Mas é apenas um braço…

Fleur abraçou-a e começou a chorar.

- Oh minha querida… eu estou-te tão agradecida, salvaste o amor da minha vida…

- Que se passa aqui? – perguntou George ao ver Fleur abraçar Bates.

- Ela é tão corajoso – disse Fleur a limpar as lágrimas.

Fred olhou Fleur sem perceber.

- Ela é uma Slyherin – observou como se isso dissesse tudo.

- Exacto Weasley, uma Slyherin criada no meio de devoradores da morte e de idolatrarem o senhor das trevas. E no entanto estou aqui e não a torturar muggles – respondeu Elisabeth.

- O Snape também fingia ser muito amiguinho da ordem – picou Fred.

- Eu não estou a fingir nada, porque eu não preciso de o fazer. Alem disso eu não vos tenho que dar justificações – finalizou Elisabeth saindo da cozinha.

- Rapazes! – repreendeu Fleur.

- Bom dia! – saudou Bela quando entrou na cozinha.

- Eu bem digo que és uma Bela adormecida, sempre a dormir - disse Fred rindo.

- Alguém viu Elisabeth?

- Acabou agora de sair – informou Fleur

- Tu tensa certeza que ela é segura? – perguntou George.

- As vezes sois mesmo estúpidos, claro que sim. Ela não é como os outros fanáticos. Ela é querida, e se lhe fizeres a vida num inferno eu deixo de vos falar – ameaçou Bela.

- Longe de nós Bela donzela – disse Fred brincando.

- Fleur sabes se o meu pai está cá?

- Eu pensava que não te estavas a dar bem com o teu pai?

- É o meu pai – disse Bela encolhendo os ombros como se isso explicasse tudo.

George lançou-lhe um sorriso aprovador. Estava satisfeito por Bela estar a ser sensata e ela sorriu de volta.

- Então mas alguém sabe do meu pai?

- Está a trabalhar para a ordem querida.

- Pois como sempre – observou Bela baixinho para si.

- Oh, não fiques assim! – disse George levantando-a no ar na brincadeira.

- Pára – pediu Bela a rir.

- Eu proponho um programa – exclamou Fred. – Tu como gostas muito do mar, vamos passear à beira mar.

- Oh rapazes está muito frio – reclamou Fleur.

- Eu quero – concordou Bela. – Vou só chamar Elisabeth.

Bela subiu as escadas e deu com Elisabeth no quarto, tal como calculara.

- Vamos dar um passeio à beira mar, queres vir? – convidou Bela.

- Vamos? Vai quem?

- Os gémeos.

- Não, dispenso, quando der por mim sou a melhor amiga da Granger e do Potter, nem penses.

- Vá lá, e com o Potter não te preocupes que nós os dois não fazem farinha – garantiu Bela.

Elisabeth olhou a espantada, todos faziam farinha com o Potter. Sorriu e decidiu ir também. Se Draco ou Blaise a vissem, que diriam? Ela a pacificar com traidores de sangue, isso era algo que nunca ninguém podia ter imaginado.

Bela estava radiante. Aquela conversa com George tinha levado a mudar a atitude radicalmente, o seu maior interesse era agora estar com os amigos.

- Não era suposto estarem a trabalhar? – perguntou Bela.

- Segundas nunca trabalhamos. Abrimos aos sábados e fechamos segundas – explicou Fred.

- Bem a vossa loja deve dar bons rendimentos – observou Elisabeth.

- Se dá – respondeu George – mas mais dia menos dia temos que a fechar porque não falta muito temos ministério, e não só, à perna.

- Bem vindos ao clube – disse Elisabeth sarcasticamente.

Entretanto Bela parou e os outros continuaram a caminhar. Descalçou-se e foi correr até à margem molhando os pés.

- Credo está fria – queixou-se mas sem por isso tirar os pés da água.

- Olha lá queres ficar outra vez doente? – perguntou Fred vendo-a.

- Bela sai daí que te constipas – mandou Elisabeth.

George ficou a olha-la, lembrou-se de como há mais de um ano brincavam despreocupados na paria.

- Tu não vais faze-lo – disse Fred vedo o irmão a tirar as roupas. Mas antes que o impedisse George de boxers correu para se lançar na água.

- George és doido? - perguntou Bela vendo-o passar por si e desaparecer nas ondas.

Quando estavam à espera que ele aparecesse não se viu. Aflita, Bela encaminhou-se para a água a ver se o via, a agua batia-lhe pelos joelhos quando de repente George saiu e a derrubou atirando-a à agua.

Bela gritou quando sentiu a água fria envolve-la.

- A água esta fria! – berrou quando emergiu batendo em Geroge.

- Vamos sair – disse fugindo dos punhos dela.

Fred secou o irmão com a varinha e depois George vestiu-se.

- Despe-te Bela – ordenou Elisabeth. – Senão tirares as roupas encharcadas e se não te secares ficas doente.

- Isto é humilhante – protestou Bela tirando as roupas envergonhada. Elisabeth secou-a e Fred secou-lhe a roupa.

- A culpa é tua George – disse Bela ao vestir as roupas quentes e secas o que lhe soube bem depois de todo o frio que rapou na agua por culpa dele.

- Eu acho é que se os dois ficarem doentes a culpa é vossa – disse Elisabeth.

Os quatro voltaram para casa. E George como penitencia levou Bela as cavalitas.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Bela preocupado quando viu Elisabeth agarrada ao braço depois de ter deixado cair o copo.

- Estou, estou – respondeu Elisabeth respirando fundo.

- Dói-te o braço? - perguntou Fleur.

- Dói-me sempre que há meia-lua – respondeu Elisabeth agarrando o braço como se isso aliviasse a dor.

- Sou capaz de ter por aqui alguma poção analgésica – disse Fleur abrindo um dos armários da cozinha.

- Credo esta cá um nevoeiro quase que parecem que andam ai Dementors – observou George.

- Ai não digas uma coisa dessas – disse Fleur.

- Dementors, são aqueles os guardas de Azkaban não e? – perguntou Bela.

- E que te sugam a alma – disse Fred aproximando-se dela imitando um.

- A não ser que não tenhas um bom Patronus – contrariou Elisabeth.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Bela.

- Um Patronus mantêm os Dementors afastados - esclareceu Fleur – mas também os podes usar para outros fins por exemplo mandar mensagens. Mas o verdadeiro desafio é perante os Dementors.

- Eles roubam a felicidade – disse Elisabeth. - É por isso que Azkaban é tão temido, pelos Dementors, dizem que ficas doidinho só de suportar a presença deles.

- Que horror - disse Bela arrepiada pela conversa.

- Tanta gente! – exclamou Bill entrando na cozinha.

A ultima e a primeira vez que Bela o tinha visto fora no natal e nem o reconhecia se não fosse pela voz e elo rabo-de-cavalo. Elisabeth ao seu lado também parecia horrorizada.

- Óptimo já voltaste – exclamou Fleur aproximando-se do marido. – Bill lembraste-te de Bela, a filha de Xavier, e Elisabeth que já sabes quem é.

- Devem ter muito para contar – disse Bill olhando ambas com curiosidade.

Elisabeth tentava esconder o seu choque. Pensara que as feridas tivessem sarado completamente e não que ficassem cicatrizes tão profundas e grandes.

- Bom, isto das dentadas de lobisomem não são lá muito fáceis de curar – disse Bill ao ver a cara de ambas.

Elisabeth engoliu em seco.

- Então Bela os meus irmãos tem-se portado bem?

- Claro que sim - respondeu Bela - eu obrigo-os.

Os gémeos soltaram resmungos e Bill riu.

- É assim mesmo, estes meninos precisam de disciplina.

Bela não conhecia muito de Bill mas só pelo simples facto de ele não lhe atirar de imediato que fora irresponsável, imprudente… agradava-lhe nele.

- Eu vou vos ser honesto – disse Bill virando-se para Elisabeth e Bela – nunca pensei que sobrevivessem alguma das duas.

- Porque? – perguntou Elisabeth admirada.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Bill – Bela não sabe sobre o nosso mundo, e bom não sei mas pensei que não aguentasses fugida. E vou ser muito honesto, não passais de duas jovens.

- Uma jovem que lhe salvou a vida – contrariou Elisabeth que nunca gostara de ser tratada como uma criança.

Bill sorriu – nisso tens razão e devo dizer-te que mostraste muita coragem. Dumbeldore sempre achou que Hogwarts selecciona-se cedo de mais. De qualquer modo tenho que te agradecer.

Elisabeth não soube que dizer, mas sorriu. Sempre tinha achado que estava na casa correcta. Tinha orgulho em ser uma Slytherin.

Bela ficou calada. Ela tinha sido realmente corajosa, se fosse ela no lugar de Elisabeth nunca o teria conseguido.

- Bem nós gostávamos de ficar cá a jantar mas temos que ir – declarou George levantando-se.

- Pois temos ainda muito para adiantar no trabalho, vamos introduzir uma nova…

- Cala-te Fred – repreendeu-o o irmão a rir – o segredo é a alma do negócio.

Os gémeos riram-se despediram-se de todos e saíram.

- Oh meninas podiam-me fazer o favor de por a mesa? – pediu Fleur – vem cá a Tonks, o jantar está um bocado atrasado e …

- Eu ajudo-te na cozinha – prontificou-se Bill sorrindo.

Elisabeth e Bela puseram a mesa transformaram as ultimas flores murchas em lindas orquídeas e fizeram um centro de mesa.

- Oh não era preciso ficar tão bonito – exclamou Fleur surpreendida ao ver a mesa.

Bill riu-se ao ver os guardanapos dobrados em leque – a minha mãe é que dobra assim os guardanapos.

Bela riu e encolheu os ombros.

- O meu pai vem hoje jantar? – perguntou Bela.

- Eu acho que sim – respondeu Bill – ele disse que iria tentar vir.

Bela não fez mais perguntas, pelos vistos nada mudara. Será que o pai tinha andado assim tão desesperadamente atrás dela? Bela começava a duvidar.

- Bela tens de compreender…

- Eu compreendo – respondeu Bela secamente. – O meu pai é demasiado importante para eu saber o que ele faz. E porque havia eu de saber? Apenas sou filha dele.

Fleur olhou-a chocada.

- Eu pensava que tinhas parado com isso.

- Estão a bater à porta – exclamou Elisabeth sentindo alguém a bater na porta.

Bill desapareceu por instantes da sala e a seguir ouviram-se vozes no hall. Pouco depois apareceram na sala uma mulher jovem de cabelo cor-de-rosa. Fleur sorriu e dirigiu-se a ela.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Tonks.

- Tonks, é a Bela a filha do Xavier e Elisabeth Bates – apresentou Bill.

- Eu lembro-me de ti – lembrou-se Tonks vendo Bela, eu estive uma vez em casa de Molly lembras-te?

Bela tentou recordar-se. – Aquela mulher de cabelo castanho e que estava a chorar?

- Exactamente essa – disse Tonks rindo. – E tu és a tão famosa Elisabeth?

Elisabeth apenas sorriu.

- Bom só temos agradecer-te – disse Tonks sorrindo - salvaste o Bill.

- E Remus? – perguntou Bill.

- Sossegadinho – afirmou Tonks.

- Vamos jantar – decidiu Fleur.

- Eu ajudo-te – ofereceu-se de imediato Bela, era estranho voltar a encontrar Tonks.

- Não pareces muito à vontade – observou Fleur.

Bela encolheu os ombros e voltaram com as batatas assadas e o lombo de porco para a sala.

- Oh tem um aspecto delicioso – observou Tonks.

- Então come que tens de comer por dois – disse Fleur sorrindo e olhando para a barriga de Tonks.

Elisabeth olhou a barriga de Tonks, sentia algo estranho, um sentimento que nunca experimentara antes. Não conseguia para de pensar que naquele momento ela podia ter um bebe nos braços e podia estar ao lado de Blaise. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente uma criança a correr pela casa dos Zabini. Sentia-se revoltada, ela estivera grávida durante dois meses e nem soubera. Enervava-se com ela própria por não se ter importado na altura que perdera um bebé. Perdera um bebé! E a ideia que há meses a assustava, parecia-lhe naquele momento maravilhosa.

- Elisabeth estás bem? – perguntou Bela preocupada vendo Elisabeth empalidecer.

Elisabeth não contendo as lágrimas saiu a correr. Bela foi atrás dela.

- Que se passa? – perguntou preocupada vendo Elisabeth a chorar olhando pela janela.

- Alguma vez amaste alguém?

- Não – respondeu Bela sem perceber Elisabeth.

- Quando encontrares essa pessoa nunca a percas – pediu Elisabeth olhando-a, os seus olhos estavam manchados de lágrimas e o seu rosto indecifrável.

- Elisabeth se quiseres desabafar estás à vontade.

Em criança não e preciso desabafar, e quando se tem maturidade para assimilar os problemas e desabafar Elisabeth sempre contara com apenas duas pessoas, Draco e Blaise.

- Não te preocupes – disse Elisabeth limpando as lágrimas. – Foram apenas memorias, recordações nada que não passe.

Bela sentiu-se parva sentia que tinha obrigação de consolar Elisabeth mas como? Por fim as duas desceram.

- Desculpem senti-me mal…

- Será que foi alguma coisa que comeste? - perguntou Fleur preocupada.

- Não, não já estou bem – garantiu Elisabeth.

Jantaram e Bela nem sinal viu do pai. Não fez perguntas sobre ele, porque já sabia as respostas. Ajudaram Fleur a arrumar a cozinha e ambas deixaram os adultos na sala enquanto elas se deitavam. Sentiam-se irrequietas e nervosas. Não falaram, porque não sentiam necessidade de o fazer, ambas tinham uma estranha cumplicidade.

Todos estavam no salão, Bela apesar de não conhecer o sitio sabia o que era. Molly Weasley puxa pela varinha gritando, nenhuma distinguia vozes apenas viam movimentos. Bellatrix Lestarnge sorri e o brilho dos seus olhos desaparece, cai no chão morta pela varinha de Molly Wealsey. O Potter aparece, enlameado e manchada, com algum sangue, tudo pára, apenas existem eles os dois. Lord Voldemort e Harry Potter olham-se, gritam e de repente um grande clarão, Lord Voldemort cai morto no chão, o jubilo é total. Ambas andam pelo salão. Bela vê Fred no chão, Tonks, sente-se mal horrível a desfalecer e o pânico a tomar conta dela. Elisabeth larga a mão de Bela tentando ir atrás do primo…

- Acordai! – pediu Fleur abanando Bela.

Bela senta-se e apercebe-se que esta lavada em lágrimas, Elisabeth sentada na cama ao lado sorri de jubilo.

- Que se passou? – perguntou Fleur preocupada.

- Um pesadelo - murmurou Bela, tentando convencer-se disso.

- Eu tive um sonho – disse Elisabeth sorrindo.

- Então? – perguntou Tonks entrando .

Bela vê-a e começa a chorar, aquela imagem de Tonks deitada no chão ao pé dos outros corpos o seu olhar apagado estava fixo na sua mente. Tenta afastar-se e cai da cama. Elisabeth dá um salto e abraça bela, compreendeu-a, tiveram o memo sonho.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo – afirmou Elisabeth abraçando Bela. - Podiam sair? – pediu delicadamente.

Ficaram a olha-las admirados mas saíram.

- Sonhaste? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Bellatrix morre – disse Bela.

- O Senhor das Trevas morre…

- E Tonks e …- tentou Bela completar mas começou a chorar, aquela visão era horrível.

- Acho que devíamos voltar a dormir – disse Elisabeth.

Bela concordou e as duas tentaram voltar a adormecer. Demoraram algum tempo mas não sonharam.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

- Soube agora de uma noticia importantíssima – disse Fred entrando pela casa adentro.

Bela estava a descer as escadas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Bill assustado.

- A Narcissa Malfoy.

- Malfoy? – perguntou Bela surpreendida, a família de Elisabeth era toda Malfoy.

- Sim, diz que esta a ficar doidinha… - explicou Fred batendo com o indicador na testa. – Que a tentativa de suicido já não é a primeira.

Bela girou nos calcanhares para subir de imediato as escadas, tinha que contar a Elisabeth.

- Bela nem penses que vais contar a Elisabeth – advertiu Bill automaticamente.

- Porque? – admirou-se Bela.

- Porque ela vai querer saber a prima, e isso é muito perigoso – explicou bill.

- Não é justo, se o meu pai estivesse doente eu gostaria de saber, ela tem o direito de saber!

- Quem tem o direito de que? – perguntou Elisabeth despreocupada descendo as escadas.

- A tua prima esta doente – disse Bela, Bill lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Doente como assim? – inquiriu Elisabeth parecendo assustada.

O silencio instalou-se na sala sendo apenas interrompido pela voz de Fleur.

- Quem é que põe a mesa hoje? – perguntou entrando apercebendo-se de que algo não estava bem parou.

- Que tem a minha prima Narcissa? – voltou Elisabeth a perguntar.

- São apenas rumores que ouço na loja…

- Que rumores? – perguntou Elisabeth quase aos gritos sentindo-se prestes a explodir.

- Dizem que a sua sanidade mental esta a abandoná-la – tentou Bela explicar sem ser grosseira.

- Esta a ficar doida? – perguntou Elisabeth sem acreditar mas sem duvidar que o que eles lhe diziam era verdade. – Tenho que ir vê-la – decidiu.

- Não, isso é muito perigoso – disse Bill de imediato parecendo estar a adivinhar que ela iria dizer aquelas palavras.

- Ora não é preciso dizer-me isso – contrariou Elisabeth virando costas e parecendo pouco preocupado com o perigo. Bela foi atrás dela.

- Tu vais mesmo à mansão? – perguntou Bela .

- Claro que sim, é a minha prima que esta doente, eu tenho de a ver – respondeu Elisabeth.

- Mas vais te enfiar na toca do lobo – avisou Bela, na esperança de fazer Elisabeth mudar de ideias.

Elisabeth parou e olhou Bela muito seria, ela adivinhou que Elisabeth se iria revelar teimosa.

- Eu conheço aquela casa, se for preciso eu desapreço dentro dela, se conheceres a casa ela protege-te.

- Credo, tu falas sempre da casa como se tivesse s vida própria – disse Bela.

- E olha que – respondeu Elisabeth.

Bela parou durante uns minutos pensativa.

- Eu vou contigo – decidiu.

- Tu que? – Perguntou Elisabeth.

- Eu vou contigo, não te vais matar assim feita doida.

- Não te vão deixar – contrariou Elisabeth.

- E achas que a ti te vão deixar? – disse Bela.

A resposta era óbvio.

- Tu vais contar-lhes não vais?

- Achas que eu te deixo sozinha nessa ideia maluca? Ou vamos as duas ou não vai nenhuma - disse bela deicida.

- És boa para fazer chantagem és – disse Elisabeth e Bela entendeu como um sim.

- E que fizeram hoje as meninas? – pergunto Xavier ao jantar.

Eram meados de Novembro e já estavam há dois meses e meio em casa de Bill e Fleur. Bela e o pai apesar de pouco se verem davam-se urra vez melhor, em parte por ela se resignar a não saber nada do que o pai fazia, Elisabeth já falava com os gémeos sem ter vontade de os esganar, e a estranha cumplicidade entre ambas era cada vez maior. E já ninguém dizia que Bela apenas soubera que era feiticeira há ano e meio.

- O habitual – respondeu a filha.

- É verdade ela já produziu um patronus. – lembrou-se Elisabeth.

- O que? – perguntou Xavier engasgando-se com o guisado.

- É verdade eu vi – apoiou Fleur – um belo falcão.

- Um falcão? – perguntou o pai admirado.

- Sim um falcão – respondeu a filha dedicando-se ao prato. O pai parecia sempre desapontada quando sabia que não tinha assistido a uma das evoluções da filha e isso trazia um certo sabor de vingança a Bela.

Bela e Elisabeth saíram de casa. O céu estava límpido e o sol brilhava dois dedos acima do horizonte. Tinham deixado passar algum tempo desde que tinham decidido a casa dos Malfoys para pensarem que Elisabeth tinha desistido da ideia.

- Tens a certeza que esta é a melhor hora?

- Claro que sim – respondeu Elisabeth num tom convicto e seguro. – É a noite que todos se encontram não de manha.

- Madrugada – resmungou Bela baixinho.

Agasalharam-se nos mantos transpuseram os limites da casa e desapareceram. Bela abriu os olhos e pela primeira vez viu o portão que separava os domínios dos Malfoys do resto do mundo. Elisabeth descalçou a luva, tocou no portão e esperou pelo melhor. De imediato o portão abriu-se sozinho. Lançaram feitiços de camuflagem em si próprias pensando no quão útil não seria um manto de invisibilidade igual ao do Potter. Subiram pelo jardim o que lhes proporcionava alguma protecção pelas árvores e arbustos que naquela altura do ano estava mortos. Bela viu finalmente uma das fachadas da mansão.

- Ali em cima era o meu quarto - disse Elisabeth apontando para uma janela do andar superior.

Saíram do abrigo do arvoredo e correram até uma parede. Elisabeth deu três toques numa das pedras e uma abertura apareceu. Elisabeth enfiou-se lá dentro e Bela seguiu-a.

- Lumos – murmuram ambas erguendo a varinha.

Quando chegaram ao fim do túnel Elisabeth empurrou a parede e ambas sairam de um quadro. Bela identificou que estavam numa cozinha. Elisabeth saiu e Bela seguiu-a sempre. Estavam num grande corredor e com cuidado seguiram encostadas ao lado direito. Finalmente param à frente de uma porta, Elisabeth encostou o ouvido.

- Não h ninguém vamos – murmurou baixinho abrindo aporta com cuidado.

Estavam agora num enorme hall cheio de retratos, havia sítios onde faltavam quadros e uma imponente escadaria subia em dois sentidos. Subiram o mais depressa e silenciosamente possível pela escadaria. Estavam outra vez num corredor comprido. Todos aqueles corredores não inspiravam confiança nenhuma a Bela, lembravam-lhe a labirintos. Mas Elisabeth transmitia confiança e Bela seguia-a cegamente.

Ouviram vozes, pararam, mas não se via ninguém no corredor, cautelosamente seguiram encostadas sempre ao lado direito. Identificaram de onde vinham as vozes, vinham de dentro de uma porta, alguém devia estar do lado oposto. Bela quis avançar mas Elisabeth estacou.

- Ainda bem que não a pediste em casamento – ouviu-se a voz de Bellatrix.

- Ninguém podia adivinhar, não é Draco? – disse uma voz gélida que ambas desconheciam. – querida Bellatrix quando quiseres podar os ramos, da tu família tens todo o meu incentivo. Agora, Draco contou-me da tua incitava – continuou a voz gélida parecendo dirigir-se a outra pessoa – se pensas que isso poupara a tua querida chegada a ocasião…

- Eu já não me interesso por traidores de sangue… - disse a voz forte e segura de Blaise.

Elisabeth sentiu que o ar se sumira e antes de perder o juízo e fazer alguma asneira tal como entrar naquela sala continuou concentrando-se no quarto dos primos. E se ela não estivesse lá? Parou e puxou Bela para trás de uma tapeçaria que dava acesso a uma das passagens secretas.

- Que se passa? - perguntou Bela aflita.

- Nada não te preocupes, apenas quero de saber onde esta a minha prima. – tranquilizou-a Elisabeth. - Wings - e com essa palavra ouviu um plop.

- Miss Elisabeth – gaguejou a criatura de grandes olhos perante a luz da varinha de Elisabeth.

- Que é da ama Narcissa?

- No seu quarto – gaguejou a criatura.

- Leva-me ate ela e não contes nada a ninguém – ordenou Elisabeth.

A criatura assentiu e Bela e Elisabeth deram-lhe a mão. Abriam os olhos e estavam no quarto, na cama uma mulher de cabelo loiro, parecida a Elisabeth estava deitada.

- Elisabeth! - gritou a mulher aterrorizada levantando-se da cama.

- Narcissa – exclamou Elisabeth aliviada por finalmente ver a prima e precipitou-se ate ela para abraçar.

Quando se largaram do abraço Narcissa começou a gritar e a apontar para Bela – tu! Tu!

- Tenha calma – pediu Bela assustada.

- É por isso que viestes – continuou numa gritaria desalmada, com um medo terrível espelhado nos olhos.

- Não apenas vim vê-la - afirmou Elisabeth preocupada.

- Eu avisei aquele português imundo que pegasse na filha da minha irmã e desaparecesse!

Bela e Elisabeth deram um passo atrás vendo Narcissa exaltar-se cada vez mais.

- Eu não a devia ter dado ao português – continuou Narcissa apontando para Bela – devia ter ficado com as duas ou com nenhuma – concluiu apontando o dedo a ambas.

- Prima acalme-se por favor – suplicou Elisabeth sem saber como acabar com a gritaria de Narcissa.

- Oh querida perdoa-me - suplicou Narcissa mudando radicalmente de atitude caindo aos pés de Elisabeth a chorar. – Mas eu não podia ter mais filhos e aquele português não me inspirava confiança.

- A senhora é irmã de Bellatrix? - Perguntou Bela juntando dois e dois, mas não obteve resposta em vez disso a porta abriu-se.

- Que se passa Cissy? – perguntou Bellatrix quando entrou mas depois estacou perplexa – tu! – gritou apontando para Elisabeth como se tivesse acabado de encontrar um tesouro tamanha agitação.

- Tu nada – interrompeu Bela pondo-se instintivamente á frente de Elisabeth. – vai deixar-nos sair, se não conto a toda gente os seus podres.

Bellatix olhou-a perplexa, não se soube se era pelo espanto de serem tão parecidas ou pelo facto de uma pirralha se atrever a dirigir-se lhe naquelas palavras e naquele tom. Olhou para Narcissa na expectativa de encontrar respostas, mas Narcissa estava deitada na cama parecendo ausente.

- Tu és a filha de Xavier? – mas não estava a perguntar estava a afirmar num tom surpreendentemente calmo.

- Exacto ou não nos deixa sair ou mata as próprias filhas – continuou Bela muito mais calma na esperança que Bellatrix possuísse apenas uma pontinha de bondade.

- Filhas?

- Eram duas – afirmou Narcissa muito clama sentada muito direita na cama – uma dei-a ao Xavier – apontou para Bela – a outra fiquei com ela – e apontou para Elisabeth.

- Cissy? – perguntou a irmã chocada mas irmã já estava ausente. – Desapareçam da minha vista – ordenou Bellatrix sem erguer a varinha.

Elisabeth de imediato se enfiou e o armário da prima, tia ou lá o que era e Bela segui-a. Correram desalmadamente só de pensar que Bellatrix pudesse ir atrás delas. Perderam a noção do tempo e limitaram-se a correr. Finalmente viram claridade tinham acabado de sair de um velha arvore que se fechou conforme Bela deu o ultimo passo para a claridade. Estavam fora dos limites dos Malfoys e desapareceram.

Caíram ofegantes n chão. Elisabeth sentiu o cheiro a mar e areia a roçar na cara, estavam no sitio certo. Levantou-se á procura de Bela quando a encontrou no chão a contorcer-se, faltava-lhe a mão esquerda.

- Merda – exclamou ao ver Bela e correu ate ela.

- A minha mão - gemeu Bela

Elisabeth puxou-a pela ombros e ambas começaram correr pela praia até chegar a casa de Fleur. Bateram à porta e esta de imediato se abriu.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, onde…- mas Fleur não acabou a frase ao ver a cara pálida de Bela e o braço a pingar.

Entraram e Fleur de imediato pegou no braço de Bela e na outra mão segurava a varinha, de testa enrugada e altamente concentrada começou a murmurar. Bela sentiu dores ainda mais horríveis pensando se a mão esquerda lhe faria assim tanta falta, fechou os olhos cerrou os dentes e aguentou.

- Já podes abrir os olhos – disse fleur.

Bela olhou-a mão, estava imaculada e igualzinha como sempre fora. Já não sentia dores mas em vez disso sentia um ardor e uma comichão insuportável.

- Onde é que andaram? Eu estava aflita, quando fui ao quartos não vos encontrei fiquei preocupada…

A porta abriu-se, Bill estava à porta com ar aflito olhando em volta mas viu as três sentadas e que estava tudo tranquilo.

- Que sangue é o que esta no chão? – perguntou preocupado.

Bela ergueu a mão esquerda - fiquei sem ela por uns momentos mas Fleur já tratou dela.

- Bela separou-se quando desapareceu – explicou Elisabeth.

- Desapareceu? – repetiu Fleur erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Onde é que foram? – perguntou Bill.

- Ver a minha prima – explicou Elisabeth com naturalidade.

- Sois doidas? – perguntou Fleur parecendo assustada.

- Foram até à casa dos Malfoys? Perguntou Bill divido entre o choque e a incredulidade.

- Esqueçam os pormenores – intrometeu-se Bela – chamem o meu pai o mais depressa possível.

- Porque? – perguntou Fleur.

- Mas agora uma filha precisa de razão para ver o pai?

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Bill sem perceber a presa de Bela.

- Nada de mal – garantiu Bela.

- Eu ate o chamava mas não sei onde anda nem quando chega – disse Bill.

- Arre merda que com aquele homem é sempre a mesma coisa – disparatou Bela em português deixando os outros olha-la.

- Bela eu ainda na percebi nada – disse Elisabeth olhando-a.

- Não? – Bela pereceu admirada

Bill ficou sem saber que achar, afinal o que se passava? Nesse momento entrou uma coruja. Bela foi ate mármore tirou a carta que a coruja trazia. Identificou de imediato a letra do pai e abriu acarta que estava adereçada a ela.

- É do meu pai – informou bela lendo acarta - Ele vai estar fora durante uns meses o que inclui o natal.

- Xavier vai estar fora? – perguntou Bill surpreendido.

- É o que diz aqui – disse Bela esticando-lhe a carta mas Bill não leu.

- Mas o que se passou na casa dos Malfoy? – perguntou Fleur parecendo ansiosa por saber.

- Agora não podemos falar – disse Bela eléctrica levantando-se num pulo e arrastando Elisabeth para o quarto deixando os outros na cozinha.

- Eu sou filha de Bellatirx - confessou bela Elisabeth não respirou – o meu pai contou-me que a irmã, Narcissa é que ajudou Bellatrix enquanto estava grávida e quando o bebe nasceu o meu pai ficou comigo e fugiu. Mas não era só uma menina, eram duas e Narcissa ficou com uma delas sem o meu pai saber que eram duas nem Bellatrix sabia.

- Essa bebe sou eu – conclui Elisabeth. Aquela história dos primos afastados da Irlanda, tudo invenção.

- Somos gémeas – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bate tudo certo, desde o dia de anos e tudo coincide – disse Elisabeth.

- E se não fossemos Bellatrix ter nos ias morto – apoiou Bela.

- Os nossos patronus são iguais – exclamou Elisabeth lembrando-se.

- O que? – perguntou Bela sem perceber.

- A dele é uma serpente e a minha também – afirmou Elisabeth – ele disse quando chegamos cá. - Bellatrix é a minha mãe? – continuou Elisabeth parecendo amedrontada e incrédula de tanto espanto.

- Oh não te preocupes eu também sou filha dela e não sou mais ma por isso.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

- A Bates apareceu senhor – disse Bellatrix olhando para o chão.

- O que como? É impossível

- Bates, Elisabeth? – perguntou Blaise surpreendido mas ninguém lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Eu não sei como conseguiram.

- Conseguiram? - o feiticeiro mais poderoso parecia não compreender.

- Sim vinha mais uma rapariga - confessou a mulher.

- E tu?! – gritou Voldemort apontando a varinha a Bellatrix.

- Não consegui capturá-las.

Viu-se um clarão a sair da varinha de Voldemort.

- Matei a Bates, a outra escapou – relatou Bellatrix, após ter se levantado do chão.

A fúria nos olhos de Voldemort amainou e Blaise saiu, tentando manter a postura.

- Elisabeth vê isto – chamou Fleur de manhã, chocada.

Elisabeth aproximou-se de Fleur e pegou no Profeta Diário que tinha nas mãos. Ia lendo e a sua boca ia se abrindo. Bela observou isto e foi ver o que havia no jornal.

_Elisabeth Bates, procurada por aurores há quase meio ano, foi morta acidentalmente numa busca do ministério. O objectivo era localizar feiticeiros de origem muggle, e numa operação de grande risco por parte do ministério Elisabeth Bates morreu acidentalmente. A jovem era acusada de cúmplice do assassinato de Dumbledore, ajuda ilegal de feiticeiros de origem muggle, uso de feitiços imperdoáveis e inúmeras associações clandestinas…_

- Morta? – perguntou Elisabeth espantada. – Porque me declaram como morta?

- Na minha opinião o ministério quer mostrar que está a fazer algo, e não só. Assim os Devoradores e quem-nós-sabemos deixa um aviso a todos os traidores – opinou Bill sempre no seu modo sereno.

Elisabeth encolheu os ombros. Que lhe importava se estava legalmente viva ou morta? Tinha que estar escondida, e sozinha.

- Tenho ao menos direito a funeral? – perguntou Elisabeth sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Não, não diz nada de funerais – esclareceu Bela enquanto folheava o jornal sem interesse.

Naquela altura do campeonato até ela percebera que aquele jornal era um desperdício de dinheiro. Mas com jeito conseguia-se ler nas entre linhas.

Era difícil para ambas acreditar que eram irmãs. Exteriormente a parecença era igual a nada. E também a nível do carácter eram pessoas diferentes. Não tinham contado nada aos Weasleys, e o mais provavel seria nem chegarem a contar, excpeto, obviamente, os gémeos. Apesar de Fleur tentar a toda a hora descobrir o que se tinha passado na casa dos Malfoys.

Apesar do frio que fazia, Elisabeth gostava do jardim dos Weasleys. Nunca fora dada à natureza e ao exterior, mas aquele lugar agradava-lhe. Olhou o anel de Blaise. O que é que se passaria naquele momento na cabeça dele? O que pensaria ele, após tudo o que tinha acontecido? Seria que já a tinha esquecido? Que se esquecera a partir do momento que fugira? Talvez a odiasse? Ela tinha fugido sem lhe dar justificações, sem confiar nele, sem dar provas que o amava. Todos eles aspiravam a poder, sempre aspiraram, mas seria ele capaz de se juntar a quem-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado? Não, uma guerra não se justificava por crenças parvas. Sempre sentira uma certa apologia das crenças que os puros sangues eram superiores, mas daí a erradicar aqueles que não o eram? Mas que importância tinha isso afinal?

Seria Blaise capaz de torturar pessoas inocentes? Tal como fazia a sua mãe? Os seus primos talvez? Como é que os primos podiam, não, tios, podiam apoiar e participar em tais crueldades? Como? E de repente o mundo caiu-lhe me cima tentou controlar a respiração, nunca gostara de chorar nunca gostara de dar livre curso às lágrimas, odiava fraqueza. Seria isso um sinal da sua educação? Tinha sido educada por Devoradores e aos poucos e poucos tinha ganho consciência da gravidade desse facto. Mas saberiam os primos o que realmente vinha pelo futuro quando se tinham juntado a Voldemort? Elisabeth preferia acreditar que não. Iria a sua educação prendê-la para toda a vida? Afinal, era herdeira das mais antigas famílias de feiticeiros, tudo nos ancestrais guiava-a para poder. Corria lhe sangue poderoso nas veias ela sabia-o, e era por isso que os Devoradores a queriam do seu lado, mas ela não queria. Seria que Xavier era poderoso? Mas ela não sabia quem era Xavier, nem mesmo Bela parecia saber algo em relação ao seu pai enquanto feiticeiro.

- Não tens frio? – perguntou Bela a sorrir.

Elisabeth levantou a cabeça e sorriu vagamente. Bela não tinha noção do poder. Vivia feliz como uma criança, ignorando o sangue que lhe corria nas veias. Ela assumia-se como Bela Martins e não mais. Bela Martins simplesmente, e não parecia importar-se com os antepassados enquanto que Elisabeth remoía a cabeça.

- Tu tens noção da família de que vens?

- Claro que sim - respondeu Bela - tenho uma mãe maluca e do lado do meu pai, pelos vistos só o meu avô não é feiticeiro, como lhe chamam? Cepa torta e a minha avó é muggle.

- Sabes algo sobre a família do teu pai?

- Pouca coisa apenas sei que eram das maiores famílias de Portugal, não me perguntes mais que não sei.

- O teu pai é bom feiticeiro?

- Acho que sim – disse Bela encolhendo os ombros – pelo menos dizem que ele é brilhante.

Elisabeth sorriu. Bela melhorava de dia para dia, conhecia pessoas do seu ano que não eram tão boas como ela. Porém, ela ainda não tinha conseguido inserir-se na realidade do mundo mágico. Havia coisas que ela ainda não compreendia.

Elisabeth estava ler e Bela brincava com a sua imagem quando alguém bateu à porta. Bela saltou do seu lugar para abrir a porta talvez fossem os gémeos. Abriu a porta e não eram os gémeos.

- Tu não és o irmão de Fred e George, amigo do Potter?

- Ah, sim - respondeu Ron parecendo aparvalhado com a presença da rapariga.

- Não andas por aí com o Potter?

- Andava sim, mas já não.

Bela arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que deixou Ron um pouco amedrontado.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro que sim – disse Bela ficando subitamente com pena dele.

- Fleur e Bill estão?

- Não – respondeu ela, - estão os dois a trabalhar.

- Podias fazer-me um favor? - pediu o ruivo pareçendo um pouco perdido.

Bela desconfiou, que raio de favor é que ele queria dela?

- Podes não contar nada à minha família? Senão eles pegam-me fogo.

- Ahhh…- hesitou Bela – está bem – concordou por fim.

- Tu não estavas na casa dos meus pais? – perguntou Ron.

- Ui, muito coisa se passou desde aí – disse Bela a rir.

Ron olhou-a, duvidando, mas não fez mais perguntas. Bela subiu as escadas e juntou-se de novo à irmã.

- Então quem era?

- O irmão dos gémeos, aquele, o amigo do Potter.

- Ron? – perguntou Elisabeth de boca de aberta de espanto.

- Acho que é esse - respondeu Bela encolhendo os ombros.

- Ai não posso - continuou Elisabeth assumindo agora um ar divertido – não acredito que ele deixou a Granger! – exclamou Elisabeth divertidíssima levantando-se e precipitando-se para as escadas.

Quando Ronald Weasley viu Elisabeth Bates entrar na sala de imediato pegouna varinha e ela apenas teve tempo para se desviar da maldição que lhe rasou ao lado da orelha.

- Credo Wealsey mais calma! - ordenou Elisabeth e imoblizou-o.

- Tu, tu…

Elisabeth partiu-se a rir. Sabia tão bem, quase que parecia Hogwarts… mas parou de rir. Hogwarts...

- Tu estás morta e estás do lado de quem-nós-sabemos – exclamou o ruivo.

- Calma, - respondeu a loira parando com feitiço - primeiro nunca tive do lado de ninguém e segundo ainda não morri, tem lá calma.

Bela viu como as cores abandonaram o rosto do Weasley.

- Depois do que veio no jornal pensámos que tinhas fingido tudo.

- Bom, desde a morte de Dumbledore que Elisabeth está comigo - assegurou Bela.

As duas viram o rapaz quase a desmaiar e partiram-se a rir.

- Tem lá calma – disse Bela sorrindo amigavelmente - senta-te e acalma-te, queres comer? O teu irmão e a tua cunhada devem chegar logo à tarde e se eles não soubessem que Elisabeth não está do vosso lado, achas que eles a mantinham cá? És mesmo tonto.

Ron olhou para ela embasbacado. A Bela que conhecera na casa dos seus pais no natal não era nada assim. Era sombria e fria, e não parecia interessada em falar com alguém, apesar de Ginny dizer o contrário.

- Então o Potter e a Granger estão bons? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Ah sim…

- Então, estavas com eles, porque já não estás? – perguntou Bela.

Ron ficou cabisbaixo e nada disse.

- Se não quiseres responder, não respondas - disse Elisabeth.

Ron olhou-a admirado não se lembrava da Elisabeth assim, a última, a primeira e única vez em que lhe falara normalmente, estava ela chorar e Draco desmaiara.

- Houve um dia em que nos chateámos e eu Desapareci desde aí nunca mais os encontrei. Não tive coragem para ir para casa, por isso lembrei-me de Bill e Fleur.

- Há uma coisa que eu ainda não percebi – disse Bela – se o Potter é tão importante para quem-nós-sabemos, tem que ser protegido ao máximo certo? Então porque não está ele com a Ordem.

- Porque Dumbledore o incumbiu de uma última tarefa. Eu e Hermione estávamos a ajudar, quer dizer eu estava a ajudar – disse num tom de voz arrependido.

- E a Ordem não podia ajudar? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Não, é algo que o Harry tem que fazer com a nossa ajuda, foi Dumbeldore que pediu – insistiu Ron.

As duas não fizeram mais perguntas.

- Bem eu vou continuar com as minhas coisas, tu Ron faz o que quiseres – disse Bela levantando-se e indo para o quarto.

- O Potter e a Granger estão bem? – perguntou Elisabeth vendo Bela a desaparecer.

- E isso interessa-te? – perguntou Ron desconfiado.

- Interessa sim Weasley, eu não sei porque, mas o mundo está convencido de que só o Potter possa matar quem-nós-sabemos. Eu não acredito nisso, mas quem-nós-sabemos teme-o de uma certa forma, por isso quero que ele se aguente vivo. Eu quero ver quem-nós-sabemos caído como todos os outros. Acredita que muitos Devoradores também querem.

Ron olhou-a desconfiada, nunca seria capaz de acreditar nela. Mas havia aquele mas, ela tinha lutado tal como eles, ela estava refugiada, tinha deixado tudo e agora estava morta. O ruivo apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça concordando com ela.

- Isto é provavelmente a coisa mais estranha que já vi na minha vida - afirmou Ron.

- O que Weasley?

- Tu, a Bela, e pior juntas.

- Vai-te habituando - disse Elisabeth sorrindo e ele nem sabia o resto.

- Que é isto? – perguntou Elisabeth quando entrou no quarto.

Bela tinha posto uma grafonola no meio do quarto, estava a tocar uma valsa e ela dançava sozinha.

- É a valsa - disse Bela rindo de uma forma infantil.

- Até aí já eu tinha chegado, fica aí no mundo dos sonhos que eu vou para o jardim – gritou Elisabeth mas a irmá já não a ouvia.

Elisabeth desceu as escadas e deu com os gémeos olhar o irmão com reprovação. Teve pena de Ron, pois ele estava miserável e infeliz com vontade de se enterrar.

- Deixem-no, acho que o arrependimento de ter deixado os amigos já é castigo suficiente – disse Elisabeth para os gémeos.

- Trazemos notícias de Xavier – disse Fred vendo Elisabeth.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Elisabeth subitamente com o peito apertado pela ansiedade.

- Ele deve chegar para o natal.

- E eu vou contar a Bela – disse George quase que correndo para o quarto.

Elisabeth ficou a olhar para ele coma boca aberta de espanto. Fred riu-se.

- Só agora é que viste?

- Eu… nunca… - continuou Elisabeth ainda aparvalhada. – Mas eles nem dão nas vistas! Como é que ela não me contou?

- Elisabeth, George adora-a eu diria mesmo que ama, mas ele não dá muito nas vistas e de Bela não sei se ela sente algo por ele. É normal que não tenhas reparado.

Ron olhou-os e a conversa obrigou-o a levantar-se. Elisabeth viu lágrimas nos olhos dele.

- Ele gosta mesmo da Granger – observou a loira.

- Eu acho-lhes piada ao meu irmão e à Granger, são como as crianças. E tu ainda pensa no Blaise?

Elisabeth sorriu levemente.

- Eu amo-o, penso nele todos os minutos.

Fred ficou admirado e não disse nada. Sempre achara que aqueles dois fossem demasiado perfeitos e que apenas namorassem por interesse. Mas agora que começava a conhecer Elisabeth sabia que não era bem assim.

George subiu as escadas, a música ia se tornando cada vez mais alta. Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e ficou a olhar Bela a dançar de olhos fechados como se tivesse num sonho, fechada num mundo só dela. Ficou a olhá-la, vé-la assim a dançar de forma tão dócil nem se lembrava do quão impulsiva ela era. Aproximou-se lentamente e agarrou-a começando a dançar, Bela ficou surpreendida mas sorriu docilmente.

- Não sabia que dançavas.

- Tem que ser, se não, não engatava as raparigas – disse obrigando Bela a dar um voltinha graciosa.

- Ah – disse Bela rindo – temos Casanova.

George sorriu – nada disso. A menina Bela é que deve ser uma arrasa corações.

- Sim, sim esqueceste que estou escondida há mais de um ano? Não tenho tempo e nunca tive vontade para tal.

George olhou-a. Era estranho, realmente estranho, mas a verdade é que ele sabia o que Bela era desde o primeiro momento que a vira, e para quê negar, e porquê? A verdade é que sempre sentia que se estaria a aproveitar dela.

- Posso te confessar algo?

- Que pecados cometeste? – perguntou Bela a rir.

- Não sei, será pecado – disse George parando e olhando Bela nos olhos apanhando-a de surpresa. – Se dizer que não páro de pensar em ti, nem por um segundo, é pecado?


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Bela parou e deixou cair os braço. Olhou-o nos olhos tentando descobrir se aquilo era alguma piada. George desviou o olhar, não suportava que ela o encarasse tão directamente.

- Quando ficaste doente só pensava em ti mas a verdade é que me enfeitiçaste desde o dia em que me atiraste ao chão – continuou ganhando coragem de a olhar nos olhos.

Bela virou costas. Não sabia o que pensar, o que sentir. George ao vê-la reagir assim encaminhou-se para a porta. Voltou a olhar para trás mas Bela continuava com as costas viradas. Finalmente saiu.

- Vamos embora - disse George quando desceu e viu o irmão.

- O qué? Já? Mas…

- Eu disse – continuou George respirando fundo – vamos embora.

Fred não protestou. Conhecia bem o irmão para saber que algo não estava certo. Elisabeth de imediato subiu, se ele não estava bem algo lhe dizia que Bela também o não deveria estar. Quando chegou ao quarto, Bela estava sentada na cama num estado apático.

- Que se passou? – perguntou acordando a irmã do transe.

- Não sei – disse Bela – foi algo estanho.

Elisabeth olhou inquisitoriamente – George não parecia propriamente satisfeito quando saiu. O que se passou?

- Eu não lhe disse nada ele é que disse.

- Caraças o que disse?

- Que não parava de pensar em mim – confessou Bela olhando-a, parecendo perdida.

Elisabeth abriu a boca de espanto – e tu?

- Foi tão estranho – disse a irmã parecendo começar a reagir.

- Rapariga reage – insistiu Elisabeth entusiasmando-se já que Bela não o fazia.

- Oh meu deus – gritou Bela - tenho estado tão cega Elisabeth, tão cega. Apenas o via

como amigo, não, tentava incutir-me essa ideia. Como é que é possível?

- Todos se apaixonam na vida – disse Elisabeth rindo.

- Eu não Elisabeth.

- Agora quando ele chegar dás-lhe uma beijocada.

Bela fez uma careta.

- Tu nunca tiveste namorado? – Bela acenou negativamente – pelas barbas de Merlim

tu és virgem? – perguntou Elisabeth chocada.

- E o espanto é?

- Como é que é possível. Tu és bonita, muito bonita!

- Elisabeth concentra-te – pediu Bela.

- Tu estás em território desconhecido – disse Elisabeth no meio de gargalhadas.

- Não estás a ser grande ajuda – queixou-se Bela – quando o meu pai descobrir,

George é um homem morto…

- Nisso és capaz de ter razão - disse Elisabeth parecendo deixar o ataque de riso.

Uma coruja bateu com o bico contra a janela e Bela foi lá. Tirou a carta e vendo-a

endereçada para si própria, abriu-a e leu-a em voz alta.

_Minha adorada Bela_

_Não sei o que pensas mas eu estou confuso. A tua reacção deixou-me sem reacção. Tenho medo de ter estragado tudo, não me devia ter atirado de cabeça. Responde-me ou então não._

_George _

- Coitado do rapaz olha como é que ficou – disse Elisabeth mas Bela já estava a escrevinhar um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Suplico-te vem cá jantar hoje _

_Bela _

- Suplico-te não é um pouco exagerado? - perguntou Elisabeth picando a outra.

Ela ignorou-a e perguntou:

- Como é que soubeste que amavas Blaise?

- Sei lá, essas coisas sabem-se.

- Isto é um disparate não está certo – começou Bela sendo pessimista.

Elisabeth abanou-a – pára de ser assim!

- Tens razão – concordou Bela – sou patética.

Quando chegou a hora de jantar George não estava lá o que fez Bela desesperar.

Elisabeth observou-a, começava a ficar preocupada, ela parecia perdida.

Elisabeth estava a ler um livro quando pela janela viu alguém entrar nos territórios da casa. Olhou com atenção e verificou que era Xavier. Sentiu o coração apertado, aquele era o pai dela. Desceu as escadas e viu Xavier entrar.

- Já chegou! – exclamou sorrindo.

- Olá Elisabeth! – cumprimentou Xavier sorrindo – viste a minha filha?

- Sim - respondeu Elisabeth - Bela estava a fazer as camas.

- Óptimo - respondeu Xavier – subindo as escadas.

- Pai? – perguntou Bela admirada ao ver o pai entrar.

Xavier odiava ouvir a palavra pai da boca da filha. Nunca o tratara por pai e sempre

por papá, e agora pai fazia o sentir-se um estranho na vida da filha. Bela já não era a sua menina e ele não passava de um mero espectador.

- É assim que me recebes?

Bela aproximou-se do pai e limitou-se a depositar um beijo em cada um dos lados da

face. – Estou contente por estares de volta.

- E o que se passou na minha ausência?

- Mais do que possas imaginar – respondeu Bela vendo Elisabeth a entrar.

Xavier achou o tom da filha suspeito – que se passa?

- O pai não teve só uma filha – disse Bela secamente, não estava para andar com

rodeios, não com o pai.

Xavier olhou a filha incrédulo parecendo ter sido apanhado de surpresa.

- Teve duas – disse Elisabeth detrás, respirando fundo para se assegurar que a sua voz

não falhasse – Bellatrix teve duas gémeas falsas.

- Quem é que te disse? Isso é impossível – declarou Xavier abanado a cabeça.

- A única pessoa que viu o parto, Narcissa Malfoy – afirmou Elisabeth.

- Porque é que Narcissa faria isso?

- Ela não confiava em ti – respondeu Bela.

- Tu foste criada pelos Malfoy? – perguntou Xavier virando-se para Elisabeth como se

tudo fizesse sentido.

Elisabeth assentiu.

- Bela Martins eu não te disse para não ires à mansão dos Malfoy? E Elisabeth isso

foi uma enorme…

- Irresponsabilidade? – acrescentou Elisabeth.

- Não, imprudência. Já que tenho duas filhas uma podia não ser tão casmurra – disse

Xavier abraçando-a, e depois olhando-a com as lágrimas nos olhos – a quem sais

loirinha?

- À nossa avó – informou Bela.

- Sois as duas lindas – disse Xavier limpando as lágrimas.

- Papá ! – repreendeu-o Bela ao vê-lo tão lamechas.

Xavier sorriu ao ouvir a palavra. – Nesse caso vão ter que dividir o quarto.

- Nós já dividimos - disse Elisabeth.

- Eu estou a falar da nossa casa.

Bela e Elisabeth admiraram o seu trabalho quase que podiam tornar a sua vida aquilo

decoração de interiores. Uma parede era o vidro que dava vista para a serra, o que Bela achou engraçada, em Portugal sempre tivera vista para a serra. Uma cama preta estava encostada a uma parede, contrastando com o padrão de ramos dourados, e uma outra cama dourada à outra parede, contrastando com o padrão de ramos pretos. No chão estava um tapete felpudo em vários tons pretos e e beiges, um espelho oval de corpo inteiro estava encostado a uma parede e um sofá estava encostado, um pequeno corredor dava para a casa de banho e aí as paredes eram roupeiros, a mesa de cabeceira de Bela tinha flores e a de Elisabeth livros. Apesar de o quarto ainda se encontrar meio vazio, tal como o resto da casa, Bela e Elisabeth estavam decididas a enchê-la brevemente com tudo o que fosse possível e imaginário.

Apesar de estranha e nova, a realidade de ter uma irmá e um api revelara-se boa. Sabia que tinha uma familía, quais as suas origens. Smepre soubera quem era, Elisabeth nunca tivera problemas desse genéro, mas nunca soubera de onde vinha.

Bateram à porta e Bela foi abrir, Fleur, parecendo preocupada, entrou logo.

- O teu pai está?

- Não . respondeu Bela olhando para Fleur admirada.

- Óptimo - continuou Fleur pegando num maço de cartas – são para ti. Mon cherie, tem juízo sim? – pediu Fleur visivelmente preoucpada.

Bela etsranhou e pegou nas cartas reconhecendo a letra de George – não te preoucpes

garantiu sorrindo.

-A casa está linda, mas agora tenho que ir – disse Fleur apressada depositando um bejo na testa de Bela, e com um último olhar preocupado saiu.

Bela quase eufórico abriu as cartas.

_Minha adorada Bela_

_Não pude ir ao jantar e quando lá chegeui hoje, já não estavas em casa. Acredito que _

_estejas entusiasmada e feliz, mereçes._

_George_

- Ele não é dado a grandes cartas pois nao – perguntou Elisabeth de trás do ombro de

Bela assustando-a

- Parva – respondeu a irmã a rir.

Minha adorada Bela

Fui hoje a cssa de Fleur mas não estavas. Ainda ninguém nos consegue revelar onde

morais, acho que não me querem dizer. Entreguei a carta de ontém a Fleur e vou

entregar esta também.

Preciso de te ver

George.

- Eh lá, preciso de te ver.

Bela ignorou-a e abriu a última carta.

_Minha adorada Bela_

_Vou hoje para a Grécia, apenas volto dentro de uma semana. Não consegui falar _

_contigo, não sei se Fleur já te entregou as outras duas cartas mas ela pareceu-me desconfiada. Em relação a mim , tu nunca te pronuciaste. Não sei se te estou a incomodar mas se estiver não é esse o meu objectivo._

_George_

- Eu pensei que ele nem soubesse escrever, e olha que é assim todo fofo a escrever.

Bela ignorou a irmã e correu para o quarto.

George

Fleur acabaou de me entregar as cartas, assim que chegares da Grécia, por favor tenta

chegar cá. Prceiso da falar contigo. Fleur parece realmente decsonfiada

Bela

- Tu estás bem? – perguntou Eliasbeth ao ver Mármore a desaparecer pela janela.

- Não – dissse Bela começando a andar de um lado para o outro – estou a dar em doida. Preciso de esclarecer tudo.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim – exclamou Elisabeth sem perceber Bela e George – eu e Blaise bastou um olhar, um momento e tudo ficou esclarecido.

- Sortuda – respondeu Bela e passado um momento pareceu que lhe passou um

relampago – desculpa Elisabeth tu e ele nunca mais o viste…

- Não peças desculpa, não é tua, não é de ninguém... – disse Elisabeth sorrindo

vagamente.

Parecia que já se tinha redimido um pouco à realidade, que talvez perdera

Blaise para sempre. E, apesar de não o ver há mais de meio ano, ele continuava a

persegui-la nos seus sonhos, sorrindo como se nada fosse…uma coisa era aceitar que

o tinha perdido, outra, e completamente diferente, era esquecê-lo.

Bela olhou-a com compaixão parecendo sentir-se culpada.

- Oh Bela faz tudo mas não me olhes assim – pediu Elisabeth gravemente – Elisabeth a coitadinha é que não…

Bela parou - não há maneria de o contactares?

- Ele não me deve olhar nem para cara, não depois de ter traido minha família, além

disso, ele é um Devorador.

- Também o Draco e eu duvido que ele te lançe um _crucio_ se te vir – contrapôs Bela.

- Bela – disse Elisabeth olhando gravemente num tom triste – eu estou morta, e os

mortos não escrevem cartas.

Bela calou-se olhando para o chão.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

- Papá recebemos um convite para jantar - gritou Bela quando leu a carta que tinham acabado de receber.

- Onde? – perguntou Elisabeth de imediato.

- Fleur – respondeu Bela a sorrir, e Elisabeth sabia bem o motivo daquele sorriso.

Xavier nem teve o direito de decidir se iriam ou não, Bela já tinha a pena não mão e escrevia a resposta que Elisabeth lhe ditava. Ambas sabiam que era ridículo perguntar ao pai a resposta a um convite que viesse da parte da família Weasley.

Bill recebeu-os com um enorme sorriso quando abriu a porta, depois de abraça-los um a um seguiram para a sala. Os convidados sorriam, sabia bem estar com os amigos sem estar a viver juntos 24 horas por dia. Os Weasleys sempre foram dedicados e amáveis e nunca mostraram sinais de cansaço, mas era fácil de calcular para os três que Bill e Fleur se sentissem aliviados. Ron surgiu vindo das escadas, Bela teve pena dele, parecia um morto-vivo extremamente infeliz.

Fleur saiu da cozinha e abraçou todos sorrindo .

- Que bom que vieram! – exclamou Fleur.

Bela varreu a sala com o olhar, onde se teriam metido os gémeos?

- Bela cherrie preciso da tua opinião aqui numa coisa – pediu Fleur arrastando-a pelo braço as escadas acima ficando no corredor.

- Não querias a minha opinião?

- Non, eu quero falar contigo – afirmou Fleur com um olhar duro. – Tu e o George, bem, eu sei que são maiores de idade mas eu não aprovo.

- Não aprovas o que? – perguntou Bela tentando passar por despercebida.

- Cherie não me compreendas mal mas tu sabes que provavelmente as circunstancias não são as melhores. Eu bem via a tua cara quando recebeste as cartas e como olhaste em volta quando chegaste.

- Fleur…

- Não, não me tentes deitar areia para os olhos que não sou parva. Por favor não te iludas não faças asneiras, não faças nada do que te possas arrepender. George e tu….

- Fleur eu não sei onde foste buscar a ideia disso, entre mim e George não se passa nada.

Fleur olhou para ela arqueando as sobrancelhas num ar de que não acreditava nem numa única palavra. – Não precisas de me mentir.

- Fleur eu não te estou a mentir – disse Bela muito séria, e entre ela e George não se passava nada, pelo menos por enquanto, por isso ela não estava a mentir a Fleur. A última coisa que ela queria fazer era ter que mentir-lhe.

Fleur voltou a intimidá-la com aquele olhar, mas resignou-se e desceu as escadas.

Bela ficou a pensar e sentiu uma pequenina voz que a acusava de ser ingrata para com Fleur, ignorando a voz Bela desceu as escadas.

- Credo, está tanto frio nesta terra – queixou-se Fred entrando no hall.

George seguiu-o, calado.

- Se não te animas levas já um soco…

- Rapazes… - gritou Bela acabando de descer as escadas – estava ver que nunca mais chegáveis – continuou ela, abraçou-os e sorriu para ambos.

George rapidamente se largou do abraço de Bela, ela olhou-o admirada mas ele baixou a cara fugindo para sala.

- Ele já anima – disse Fred quando apenas ele e ela ficaram no hall e fazendo-lhe cócegas arrancou-lhe risos.

Ao jantar, apesar de ninguém dizer uma palavra, estavam todos parvos com a atitude de George, excepto o próprio e Ron. Ron não o estava porque finalmente alguém lhe fazia companhia nos seus longos silêncios. Era exactamente o silêncio de George que punha todos em tal admiração, surpreendentemente George não participava na conversa incessante que Bela, Fred e Elisabeth mantinham.

Fred contava os seus feitos quando fora ao Egipto com a família: - … e havia um cobra assim – contou Fred abrindo os braços.

Bela deu um gritinho e apenas exclamou – que horror…!

Todos à volta da mesa riram à gargalhada, e Fleur até se assustou como grito dela, todos menos George que continuava a olhar o prato inexpressivamente. Bela levantou-se com as lágrimas nos olhos, não sabia porque é que as lágrimas lhe enevoavam a vista. Entrou na casa de banho e sentou-se no tampo a chorar. Porque estava ele a reagir daquela forma? Porque? Tinha lhe escrito cartas tão cheias e agora era aquele enorme vazio. Tinha lhe dito aqueles palavras e agora era silêncio, silêncio. Porque? Levantou-se e olhou-se ao espelho. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, tentou parar de chorar e passou água fria pela cara, esperou que a vermelhidão dos olhos passasse ligeiramente e saiu. Sentou-se em silencio à mesa e apenas e Fred reparou lançando de seguida um olhar reprovador ao irmão.

- Então Elisabeth, a tua morte como vai? – perguntou Fred.

- Acho que está a ser melhor do que seria em Azkaban – respondeu Elisabeth, bem-humorada.

- Sim - apoiou Bela rindo – isso de certeza.

- Não vos fartais de estar sempre em casa? – perguntou Fred.

- Que remédio temos nós - perguntou Bela parecendo ter se já resignado.

- Além disso, estou morta – relembrou Elisabeth sensatamente – não convém passear pelas ruas.

- Sei lá, podíeis usar polissuco, que me lembre já o fizestes antes – disse Fred com os olhos a brilhar de desafio. Sem resposta de ambas subiu mais um degrau, na sua carinhosa provocação – nunca pensei que a Bates baixasse assim os braços.

Elisabeth mexeu-se ligeiramente na cadeira. Fred esperou ver o brilho do desafio ou alguma réstia de orgulho nos olhos dela mas apenas recebeu um olhar melancólico que lhe causou um ligeiro arrependimento por tê-la picado daquela maneira.

- Não lhes metas macacos na cabeça Fred – repreendeu Xavier.

No fim do jantar George levantou-se subitamente puxando pelo irmão e pelas gémeas.

- Vamos passear à beira mar .

- Isso não é arriscado? – perguntou Xavier alarmado.

- A praia está protegida - assegurou Bill sorrindo, enquanto que os quatro desapreciam pela porta.

Desceram para a praia em silêncio. Quando lá chegaram, apesar do frio, Bela descalçou-se. Afastou-se do grupo e molhou os pés, George vendo-a seguiu-a.

- Recebi as tuas cartas – disse Bela virando-se tão subitamente que George se assustou.

- Incomodaram-te? - perguntou numa voz tão calma que se espantou a ele mesmo.

- Não – respondeu Bela, virou as costas e olhou o mar. – A lua está bonita…

George olhou-a de lado vendo apenas o seu perfil. As únicas luzes eram a lua e a luminosidade que vinha da casa das conchas mas mesmo assim, com tão pouca luz, conseguiu ver lágrimas rolar pela face de Bela.

Bela virou-se para ele e viu que George não se sentiu à vontade.

– Eu não reagi, mas foi do choque – confessou encarando-o nos olhos – eu fiquei em choque, eu nunca quis ver mais além… bem, tenho sido uma parva. Quando hoje à noite te vir reagir assim pensei que tivesses arrependido do que me disseste… – continuou aproximando-se inconscientemente de George.

- Não me arrependi…- respondeu George aproximando-se dos lábios de Bela.

Ouviram um grito e os dois largaram-se procurando a fonte do barulho. Deram com Fred a fugir da água, enquanto que Elisabeth, com água pelos tornozelos lançava alguns feitiços à agua e berrando com George ao mesmo tempo por ser tão pouco homem.

- Pelas barbas de merlim eram apenas alguns demónios aquáticos não te iam comer! – gritou Elisabeth ainda chocada com a reacção infantil que Fred tivera.

Fred olhou para o chão parecendo envergonhado enquanto que Elisabeth, ainda a fazer caretas, secava as calças e as mangas da camisola, que se tinham molhado. Pelo caminho George ainda se ria do irmão e Elisabeth de imediato puxou pela irmã.

- Então?

- Então? Acho que evoluíram – disse Bela e riu discretamente.

Bela vestiu-se e desceu as escadas onde o pai a esperava na cozinha.

- A tua irmã?

- A dormir.

- Está bem, eu vou só sair durante a manhã, volto para o almoço.

Bela encolheu os ombros e dedicou-se às torradas. Mal deu pela porta a fechar quando já batiam. De que se teria o pai esquecido? Abriu e de imediato recebeu um beijo de George.

- Foste rápido – disse Bela e riu.

- Estava à coca atrás dos arbustos – explicou George, e a expressão dele revelou que tinha consciência da infantilidade.

- Não somos propriamente Romeu e Julieta para estares à coca do meu pai sair – disse Bela bem disposta.

- Ai não? Duvides que o meu amor seja tão forte como o de Romeu.

Bela sentiu-se intimidada com aquelas palavras, e engoliu em seco vendo George a aproximar-se dela. Ele agarrou-lhe a cintura e ela arrebatada lançou as mãos ao pescoço dele.

- Nunca gostei do Romeu – confessou Bela.

- Porque?

- Se eu morresse, fazia questão que continuasses com a tua vida que seguisses o teu dever tal como Tristão, sempre preferi o Tristão e Isolda, muito menos cliché – acabou Bela por dizer com um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

- Mas tens que ter em conta as razoes de Romeu, qual seria a piada da vida sem Julieta? – contrariou George.

Bela, afastou-se e virou a cara com as lágrimas nos olhos. Pareceu lembrar-se do quão era fácil acabar com as suas vidas, estavam em plena guerra e George fazia parte da Ordem.

George pareceu compreendê-la e os seus medos, agarrou-se a ela com mais força. Lembrou-se do quão curta era a vida e do quão vulneráveis à desgraça eram os seus corpos, mas não podiam pensar nisso.

- Tenho que ir – despediu-se George beijando as lágrimas de Bela.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Elisabeth preocupada e admirada por encontrar a irmã a chorar.

- Nada, nada – mentiu Bela limpando as lágrimas com a manga da camisola.

- Sabes perfeitamente, e se não sabes devias, que comigo podes sempre falar – disse Elisabeth parecendo séria mas com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

- E se George morrer?

Elisabeth parou, porque é que Bela se havia de lembra daquilo? Ela devia estar feliz, aos pulos, a sonhar com borboletas, ela estava com George, não devia preocupar-se com pensamentos negativos.

- Ele faz parte da Ordem, e eles abusam, eu sei que eles abusam, Mrs Weasley queixava-se sempre que eles gostavam de pisar o risco... E se lhe acontecer algo? – perguntou Bela.

- Oh Bela, eu compreendo-te, mas não deves pensar nisso. A Ordem protege-os e eles são muito melhores feiticeiros do que possas pensar. Para os Devoradores devem ser autênticos quebra nozes, não te preocupes com ele, não lhe há-de acontecer nada – assegurou Elisabeth.

- Tens razão… - concordou Bela limpando as mangas.

- Eu também me sinto assim – confessou Elisabeth – penso sempre neles, no meu primo, em Blaise, na minha prima, se eles falharem… - mas não acabou a frase e respirou fundo tentando abstrair-se daqueles pensamentos.

Bela sorriu e pegou não mão de Elisabeth - só espero que esta guerra acabe e depressa, quero estar com George sem medo e quero conhecer o primos, a tia e o teu Blaise.

- Não me parece.

Bela olhou-a surpreendia, ela não tencionava voltar para Blaise e Draco?

- Já mudei o meu nome, já não existo, não tenciono de todo voltar para Blaise e para a minha família – explicou Elisabeth parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos da irmã.

- Mas eu pensava que amavas Blaise.

- E amo, mas para ser sincera ate lá ele pode encontrar outra pessoa ou… - mas Elisabeth não acabou a frase e concluiu – pode já não fazer sentido existirmos um para o outro.

- Há-de acabar tudo bem – finalizou Bela abraçando a gémea.

- Vamos mas é treinar os teus feitiços – disse Elisabeth e empurrou suavemente a irmã.

Bela estava quase a dormir quando sentiu algo a bater no seu vidro. Meia adormecida levantou-se e abriu a janela retirando a carta à coruja que a despertara.

_Minha cara amiga_

_Já me foi contado em primeira pessoa sobre ti e a pessoa em questão. Fico feliz por ainda haver amor neste mundo, eu torço por vos_

_Beijinhos, Ginny._

Bela ficou meio minuto a olhar para carta. Que Ginny se pronunciasse era ultima coisa que imaginava. E já que estava acordada aproveitou e escreveu uma carta de resposta, e outra para George.

_George acabei de receber uma carta da tua irmã. Não sabia que já lhe tinhas contado, mas sendo Ginny não me importo. O meu pai ainda está na ignorância, terei que lhe contar. Por outro lado, a minha vida já é um cativeiro, não quero estar em cativeiro também em relação a ti._

_Bela_

Bela teve que esperar a semana inteira para voltar a ver George. O pai tinha organizado um jantar nesse sábado e apenas aí é que conseguia estar com George. Todos iam a casa, desde Mrs. Weasley até Lupin.

Bela e Elisabeth estavam a decorar a mesa quando tocaram à porta. Elisabeth abriu e os gémeos entraram. George olhou em volta e descobriu Bela a decorar a mesa.

- Ajuda? – perguntou George aproximando-se dela.

- Sim tu ajuda aí, e tu Fred vem comigo para a cozinha, depressa – ordenou Elisabeth puxando pela manga de Fred para dar espaço a irmã.

- Parece que és burro… - ouviu Bela Elisabeth a resmungar quando entraram na cozinha o que a obrigou a rir, a amizade que se estava a estabelecer entre ela e Fred era deliciosa, sempre a ridicularizarem-se um ao outro.

- E agora falando em nós – sussurrou George ao ouvido de Bela o que lhe provocou arrepios pela espinha acima.

- Sim o que temos nós? – perguntou Bela virando-se e abraçando-o.

- O Bill já sabe.

- O quê? – perguntou Bela assustada largando-o de repente.

- Perante a desconfiança de Fleur veio ter comigo e pediu explicações – contou George – eu disse lhe que sim, não vale a pena mentir, pelo menos eu penso isso, não é vergonha nenhuma…

- Não, não é – interrompeu-o Bela pondo-lhe o dedo à frente dos lábios – mas eu tenho medo da reacção do meu pai.

- Não te preocupes – disse George confortando-a – eu cuido de ti.

Noutras circunstâncias Bela ter-se-ia rido de tais palavras, não pelo facto de George a proteger, isso toda gente a protegia, mas a intenção daquelas palavras. Porém, vindo da boca de Geroge, ficou realmente reconfortada e beijou os lábios dele. Nesse momento entraram Elisabeth e Fred.

- Ups, … - exclamou Fred dando meia volta.

Os dois saíram a rir. Bela e George largaram-se começando também a rir.

Bateram a porta e bela foi abrir. Tonks e Lupin entraram. E tinha uma briga enorme, já devia estar nos últimos tempos e Lupin sorria parecendo não caber em si de felicidade.

- Eu pensei que fosse mesmo verdade – disse Tonks sorrindo ao ver Elisabeth – mas depois falei com Molly e ela logo me assegurou que estavas viva e de boa saúde.

- Elisabeth é dura de roer – disse Bela.

- Sois as duas – observou Fred, quase descaindo-se se não fosse a não de Elisabeth a voar na direcção da sua cabeça e travando a breves milímetros.

- E o teu pai? – perguntou Lupin a Bela.

Bela suspirou e encolheu os ombros – lembrou-se que não tinha pepinos - e nesse preciso momento a porta abriu-se e Xavier entrou.

- Ui tanta gente – exclamou Xavier sorrindo.

- E o senhor Xavier à procura de pepinos – reclamou Bela tirando o saco das mãos do pai, e depositou-o na cozinha sendo seguida dos gémeos e da irmã.

- Quando é que tencionas contar ao pai? – perguntou Elisabeth parecendo preocupada.

- Sei lá, quando surgir a oportunidade – desculpou-se Bela.

Entretanto apareceram todos. Fleur parecia suspeitar de tudo e prestava-lhes toda a atenção, Mrs Weasley abraçou a duas lambuzando-as de beijos carinhosos... O serão foi tranquilo e passou sem incidentes. Acabaram o jantar com uísque de fogo, no qual Bela se estreou jurando que nunca mais, e aí ela pediu a Fleur para falar em particular.

- Fleur tenho algo que quero contar-te.

- Oui?

- A pergunta que me fizeste no outro dia…

- Ah, mas eu sabia, tu e George afinal, e porque me mentiste?

- Eu não te menti – defendeu-se Bela - tu não perguntaste nada, e sim na altura eu gostava dele mas ele não sabia, só eu e que sabia que ele gostava de mim. Bem, passando à frente – continuou ao ver a cara de Fleur – é verdade sim que gosto do George, e não é nada do que tu disseste Fleur. Eu gosto mesmo dele.

A expressão de Fleur pareceu amainar perante a sinceridade da rapariga. – bom cherie tal como te disse sois maiores, mas tem cuidado sim?

- A que te referes?

- Oh, sê responsável tu sabes…

- Por quem me tomas Fleur? Eu não sou burra.

A expressão determinada de Bela pareceu acalmá-la ainda mais.

- Sabem que mais? – disse o pai olhando a cozinha depois de todos terem saído – a louça fica para amanhã, eu quero é dormir.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Bela espreguiçou-se no sofá, tinha acabado de arrumar a cozinha e sorriu de satisfação ao lembrar-se de como a tarefa teria sido árdua se tivesse que o fazer segundo métodos muggles. Admirou-se de como usava o termo muggle, não se tinha apercebido do momento em que passara de uma muggle a feiticeira, quando afinal o tinha sido a vida inteira, em fim na sua opinião a sua vida parecia uma salada russa

- Que bem - exclamou o pai ao ver a cozinha literalmente a brilhar.

- O jantar de ontem foi um sucesso – observou Bela, fechando os olhos e considerando a hipótese de se deitar no ninho de novo.

- Sim, principalmente depois de me lembrar do último jantar em casa de Fleur e Bill em que George estava tão apagado e ontem tão animado – comentou o pai inocentemente na ignorância.

- Isso tem razão de ser – disse Bela sentindo-se invadida de uma coragem que a admirou a si própria, pois não sabia de onde vinha.

- Ai sim? – Perguntou o pai parecendo curioso.

- Papá – disse Bela sentando-se muito direitinha no sofá sem saber o que disser e sem saber a reacção do pai, afinal quantas vezes tinham o pai ouvido as palavras que ela lhe iria dizer? Nunca, nunca bela tivera que lhe dizer coisa do género, muito menos em tais circunstâncias – eu estou apaixonada.

Xavier olhou-a meio aparvalhado, esquecendo-se de pestanejar, parecia ser incapaz de estabelecer uma ponte entre um assunto e o outro. O que tinha a atitude George a ver com o facto de Bela estar apaixonada? E depois até ela pareceu ouvir o clique estrondoso que se fizera na sua cabeça.

- Não nem penar ele é muito velho para ti – exclamou de imediato e depois pareceu que outra ideia lhe assombrar o espírito – como foste capaz de esconder-me isso o tempo todo, como foste tão irresponsável…

Bateram à porta e Xavier pareceu admirado por possuir sequer uma porta, quanto mais alguém que batesse nela. Bela aproveitou a oportunidade do bloqueio momentâneo do pai e foi abrir a porta.

George entrou sorrindo despreocupadamente.

- Tu! – guinchou Xavier e George assustou-se e ao ver o rosto de pânico da namorada percebeu tudo.

- Podemos explicar – garantiu George, como se tivessem cometido algo de muito grave, se não mesmo um crime, pois o olhar de acusação de Xavier era uma condenação.

- Põe-te na rua – exclamou Xavier parecendo-se a um cão raivoso ao qual apenas faltava a espuma a sair da boca.

- Tenha calma – pediu George colocando-se instintivamente à frente de Bela.

Tal gesto, despropositado, parou Xavier por um segundo, mas em seguida abriu a porta e pegando no braço de George colocou-o do outro lado da porta.

- Estás doido? – perguntou Bela elevando o tom de voz.

- Se fosse noutras …

- Eu sou maior e George é maior…

- Não enquanto viveres debaixo do meu tecto! – bradou o pai num tom decisivo.

- Ai sim? E quando vivia sob o tecto de Mrs Weasley e passavas meses fora? – gritou Bela entrando no campo da histeria e correu as escadas acima.

Entrou no quarto, chorando, e fugiu para a casa de banho. Elisabeth meia atordoada levantou-se e aproximou-se da casa de banho.

- Bela que se passou?

- Deixa-me em paz! – gritou a irmã do lado oposto.

Elisabeth não insistiu e saiu do quarto precipitando-se pelas escadas. O pai iria contar-lhe o que se tinha passado, não?

- O que se passou com Bela?

- A tua irmã quer dar comigo em doido só pode. Agora namora com George vê lá tu, ele é muito mais velho e apesar de ser bom rapaz ele o meu irmão são um pouco desequilibra… tu sabias – afirmou Xavier olhando a filha dos pés à cabeça com um ar acusador.

- Ah sim…

Bela apareceu na sala, aproximou-se do cabide e puxou pelo casaco.

- Onde é que vais minha menina? – perguntou Xavier chocado, - onde é que pensas que vais?

- Vou a Fleur, preciso de falar com ela, Elisabeth por favor vem comigo – pediu Bela.

- Vais a Fleur fazer o quê? – perguntou o pai, incrédulo.

- Preciso de um adulto compreensivo… - resmungou a filha entre dentes.

- Se me tivesses contado eu seria compreensivo – volveu o pai.

- Não há nada para contar – disse Bela tentando controlar-se – eu e George começámos a

namorar há uma semana, contei-te não contei? Soubeste por mim e não por outros, isso devia bastar-te. Ou estás à espera que morra virgem? Que nunca namore com nenhum rapaz ou homem?

- Espera ai tu já não és virgem? – perguntou o pai parecendo chocado.

Bela olhou o pai incrédula, ele tinha mesmo acabado de fazer aquela pergunta?

- Não posso ir à casa de Fleur? – o pai acenou negativamente - então tchau. – disse ela, subiu para o quarto e deitou-se na cama

- Isto foi das cenas mais cómica que já vi – exclamou Elisabeth entrando a tapar a boca para não se rir. – O pai ficou com o ar mais aparvalhado que já vi.

Bela não se riu, não encontrava piada alguma na reacção do pai.

Alguém bateu à porta mas Bela não desactivou o feitiço. Passado alguns segundos o pai começou a falar:

- Bela não precisas de dizer nada, por favor ouve apenas. Eu não tenho nada contra George, aliás estimo muito os gémeos, mas tu és nova e os jovens têm a tendência a confundir tudo. Sei que não foi fácil contar-me, mas ainda bem que o fizeste. Ouve apenas o que te digo, o melhor é deixar passar estes tempos conturbados e depois vês o mundo e aí estarás apta a dizer se queres ficar com o George.

- Esse discurso é muito lindo, mas esse discurso seria aplicável se eu tivesse a deixar algo para trás, não estou, se deixasse a minha família para trás, não estou. Se fosse muggle e quisesse seguir para universidade, criar uma carreira, concordaria mas não nestas condições que tu chamas de adversas eu chamo-as de ideias.

- Eu sei que passaste muito tempo com eles…

- Porque é que será? – perguntou Bela interrompendo o pai e conseguindo silencia-lo, a última coisa que ouviu foram os passos do pai ao afastar-se da porta.

- Foste mázinha – censurou Elisabeth.

- Quero lá saber, eu só espero que George não tenha ficado assustado.

Ficaram no quarto até ao meio-dia e a essa hora desceram.

- Já estás mais clama? – perguntou o pai.

- Eu sempre estive calma tu é que puseste uma pessoa na rua - contrariou Bela assumindo um ar carrancudo.

- Merecia – disse Xavier, - é uma falta de respeito vir a minha casa namorar a minha filha e não me dizerem nada.

- Eu disse-te hoje.

- Depois de todos os outros saberem.

- Não, os outros apenas sabem porque sabiam antes de nós, foram atentos ao ponto de verem isso – contrariou Bela.

- Bom, não quero falar mais neste assunto.

Bela comeu em silêncio. Elisabeth olhou-a preocupada. Sabia que ninguém a apoiaria, no entanto não sabia porque faziam um drama tão grande. Quando ela namorou com Blaise bateram palmas e felicitaram ao contrario de Bela, a quem todos a censuravam. Sentia que era a única que a compreendia, afinal fizera a irmã prometer que se encontrasse a pessoa que amasse para nunca a deixar. Bela fazia o certo, mesmo que o mundo inteiro afirmasse o contrário.

Elisabeth acordou no dia seguinte anormalmente cedo, desceu as escadas e o pai também ainda não tinha acordado. Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol a poucos centímetros estava do horizonte, quando a porta se abriu. Xavier entrou pendurando o sue manto no cabide.

- Isto são horas? - perguntou Elisabeth.

- Credo, já estás acordada?

- A dormir não estou - respondeu Elisabeth olhando inquietamente.

- Tive que fazer - disse Xavier esticando-se no sofá.

- Não suporta ficar em casa connosco o dia inteiro sem contactar com o mundo - não era uma pergunta por parte de Elisabeth mas sim uma acusação.

- Não é isso...

- Eu compreendo, não é por nós, é por ti, não é que sejamos má companhia, tu é que não aguentas.

- Podemos colocá-las segundo esse prisma sim.

Elisabeth preparou excepcionalmente nesse dia o pequeno almoço e quando Bela desceu encontrou já a mesa posta e verificou ter sido a última a acordar.

Quando estavam a lavar a loiça bateram à porta e Elisabeth abriu aporta. Fred entrou sacudindo a neve.

- Bom dia! - saudou sorrindo.

- Por aqui, a estas horas? - perguntou Bela admirada.

- Deves pensar que sou a Bela adormecida - brincou Fred entregando-lhe uma carta - é para ti.

Admirada, Bela abriu-a e leu-a. Elisabeth observou como o rosto da irmã se alterava para uma expressão de pânico, quando deu conta deixou cair a carta e fugiu da sala retendo as lágrimas.

- Bem eu vou sair - despediu-se Fred tentando fugir, não fossem matar o mensageiro.

Elisabeth pegou na carta e seguiu ate aporta onde Xavier não os podia ouvir.

- Não devias ler isso - disse Fred vendo os olhos de Elisabeth a deslizarem pelo papel.

- Ele só escreveu isto por ser o mais sensato - concluiu dobrando a carta.

- Que achas? Achas que George largaria Bela de bom grado? Passou a noite inteira para escrever a porcaria de uma carta, não dormiu nada nem me deixou dormir a mim. De qualquer das formas - continuou apertando ainda mais o manto com o frio - tenho que ir, C

cuida de Bela - pediu com olhos a suplicar.

- Claro que sim, não seria capaz de fazer outra coisa.

Fred despediu-se e Elisabeth voltou para casa, correu para o quarto e ignorou as perguntas que o pai lhe fazia. Bela andava de um lado para o outro com ar pensativo.

- Vou falar com ele mas é já agora. Ele está a penar mal, não está Elisabeth?

- Claro que estás - assegurou Elisabeth mesmo vendo que ia contra todos aqueles que as rodeavam. - Mas não vás falar com ele, não me parece que Xavier nos deixe, porque sozinha já sabes que não sais. Além disso tens que arrefecer a cabeça.

- Uma boa ideia - concordou Bela deitando-se - amanhã tenho que falar com ele.

- Onde pensas que vais - perguntou Xavier admirado quando pelas 7 da manhã a filha se dirigiu à porta.

- Vou falar com George - declarou Bela.

- Nem penes…- mas Xavier não acabou a frase, ela saiu e de imediato saiu a correr atrás dela, mas apenas a viu-a desaparecer fora dos limiares da casa.

Apenas se lembrou de raciocinar quando os seus músculos começaram a tremer violentamente tentando reclamar contra o frio. Não se lembrava de Bela alguma vez ter desobedecido a uma ordem dele.

Bela parou na Diagon-al, sabia que os gémeos viviam directamente por cima da loja, por isso desceu a rua, até parar à frente da placa que dizia Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley. Bateu à porta que dava acesso à casa e não à loja. A porta abriu-se e completamente despenteado, a piscar os olhos devido a claridade, George olhou para ela.

- Que fazes que? - perguntou George bocejando.

- Falar contigo - respondeu Bela entrando para casa dele sem pedir licença.

Entrou na sala e olhou de relance para o espaço detendo-se por dois segundos no piano, que estava um piano a fazer na sala de Fred e George?

- Fred ainda esta dormir - disse George tentando pentear o cabelo com as mãos.

- Como pudeste escrever aquela carta? - perguntou Bela.

- Bela é melhor...- tentou George falar.

- Não, não é. Caraças tu és George Weasley, tu abdicaste da escola, bateste o recorde de castigos eu não percebo porque raio te preocupas agora como o que os outros achem!

- Bela, eu fui muito precipitado, não quis induzir-te em erro...

- Induzir-me em erro?! - George receava que aquela hora não fosse apenas Fred que já tivesse acordado com a voz dela.

- Bela que remédio temos nós? - perguntou George falando mais alto. – Isto está errado, isto não devia acontecer, olha o perigo em que te puseste, vires até cá sozinha.

- E só saio daqui quando esclarecermos as coisas - disse Bela assumindo um ar defensor. – George, pelas barbas de merlim, não vês que assim ainda vou ficar mais sozinha?

- É exactamente esse o problema, quem me garante a mim que quando isto acabar que não encontraras outro...

- E eu não corro esse risco queres ver?

- E não quero que um dia olhes para trás e penses que eras uma rapariga parva que foi ingénua ao ponto de ficar comigo, comigo Bela.

- Nós estamos no séc. XX eu já não sonho com rapazes que entrem pela janela e que me salvem dos meus pais - gritou Bela não percebendo os pensamentos retrógradas de George.

- Bela por favor espera só cinco minutos que já te levo a casa - disse George parecendo ignorar a gritaria que tinha acabado de se estabelecer e entrou para outro quarto.

Bela sentiu a raiva a borbulhar, não começara chorar mas pouco faltava, era só a raiva acabar. Saiu porta afora e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pela face. Apareceu ao pé de casa e entrou no jardim. Não suportou a ideia de encarar o pai, precisava de um sitio onde se sentisse segura e abrigada. Fleur era a única pessoa que lhe aparecia na mente.

Sentiu o cheiro do mar e ouviu as ondas, de imediato uma sensação de bem estar a inundou. Aquela casa trazia-lhe apenas recordações boas desde a voz doce Fleur, até à presença mais habitual do pai, a casa estivera sempre cheia, principalmente com gargalhadas delas e dos gémeos. Bateu à porta e Bill abriu

- Olha quem é ela a esta hora aqui?

- Sim, Fleur está? Eu queria fazer-lhe um vista e a ti também.

- Bom eu ia sair, se quiseres passa cá a tarde ou então falas agora com Fleur - disse Bill agarrando no seu manto - lamento mas acho que já estou atrasado.

- Está bem , tchau Bill.

- Oh, estás perdida? - perguntou Fleur admirada entrando para o hall.

- Nada disso - respondeu Bela a rir por ver Fleur, apesar de a ter visto no jantar nunca mais estivera com Fleur apenas elas as duas, ou então com Elisabeth, a falar de coisas sérias.

- Já tomaste o pequeno almoço? - perguntou Fleur olhando para Bela, - não estás com bom ar.

Bela limpou o rosto com as mãos, já não chorava mas os seus olhos de certo que não estariam bonitos de se ver.

- Não ainda não - respondeu Bela seguindo Fleur para cozinha.

- Que te traz por cá a esta hora? - perguntou a mulher.

- Eu contei ao meu pai sobre George. Não reagiu nada bem, mas isso já estava à espera.

- Então porque choras?

- George levou a peito tudo o que o meu pai disse e acha que .... nem sei que acha. Ele pensa que sou alguma rapariguita de há dois séculos atrás que a única coisa que queria era que um rapazinho aparecesse na janela e a levasse da casa dos pais. Ou então simplesmente não gosta de mim não sei, não sei nada.

- Só lamento que agora estejas a chorar - disse Fleur dando-lhe um lenço para as mãos.

- Eu vim falar contigo porque não fizeste um escândalo muito grande pensei que me compreendesses - fungou Bela.

- Queres a minha honestidade? Compreendo-vos aos dois.

- Então porque pensa ele que o vejo como o rapazinho da janela?

- Eu não quero nem vou meter-me, lamento muito, tendes que vos entender sozinhos – disse Fleur piscando-lhe o olho a sorrir.

- Pelo menos já não nos apontas o dedo – verificou Bela sorrindo sentindo que uma pequena parte do mundo estava a jogar a favor dela.

As duas pularam no lugar quando sentiram alguém a bater na porta como se fosse deitá-la abaixo. Aflita que fosse alguma má noticia Fleur levantou-se a abri-la.

- Oh mon dieu, és apenas tu - disse Fleur num tom aliviado.

- Sabes alguma coisa de Bela - perguntou uma voz masculina em desespero, a voz de George.

- Claro que sei, está na minha cozinha. - e nesse preciso momento George entrou na cozinha como se não acreditasse e precisasse de ver Bela.

- Estas louca? Eu andei aflito, o teu pai andou aflito, quando não apareceste em lado nenhum e desaparecestes da minha casa.

- Eu estive sempre aqui em segurança não é preciso andareis feitos cães de guarda atrás de mim – explicou a rapariga e George resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível.

- Já comeste? - perguntou Fleur bem disposta olhando para George cortando completamente a tensão.

- Ah não - respondeu George atarantado pela pergunta.

- Então senta-te - ordenou Fleur sempre sorrindo docemente.

- Fred precisa da minha ajuda - rumorejou George.

- Não, não precisa - disse Fleur decisivamente obrigando-o a sentar

George sentou-se tentando desviar o olhar dele dos olhos vermelhos de Bela. E sabia muito bem culpa daqueles olhos, profundos e misteriosos, estarem naquele estado seria dele. Após comerem as panquecas que Fleur fizera de propósito saíram. George insistiu levá-la a casa o mais rápido possível.

- Estás entregue - disse George sorrindo quando apareceram à frente da casa de Bela.

- Isto é o adeus então? - perguntou ela.

- Acho que sim, que não te vou ver mas hoje - respondeu George.

Bela enfureceu-se de novo entrou em casa ignorando-o. Nunca se importara que George lhe visse as lágrimas, mas quando eram causadas por ele o caso mudava de figura. Entrou em casa mas o pai não estava, teria saído de certeza assim que soubera por George que estava bem.

- Para a próxima agradeceria que me avisasse - disse Elisabeth aparecendo da cozinha.

- Desculpa - disse Bela.

- Só espero que ninguém te tenha visto a entrar na casa dos gémeos, se não eles estão tramados - disse Elisabeth sombriamente.

- Acho que ninguém viu - disse Bela.

- Tens que pensar mais nos outros - deitou-lhe Elisabeth à cara - ao mínimo descuido, os gémeos podem ir presos ou apanhados pelos devoradores.

- Escusas de me lembrar isso! - gritou Bela correndo a escada acima em direcção a casa de banho.

Elisabeth respirou fundo. Estava fula com ela, fora-se embora e não lhe dissera nada. Xavier tinha entrado em pânico e se não fosse ela acalmá-lo algo ainda teria corrido mal. Que Bela e George acabassem o dia com uma maldição estranha ou algo do género não a admiraria.

- Bela não estou chateada contigo, sabes que podes sempre falar comigo e eu apoio-te, às vezes falas como seu eu não o fizesse – disse Elisabeth aproximando-se da gémea.

- Eu sei Elisabeth desculpa a sério – pediu Bela sentindo os olhos a serem invadidos por lágrimas novamente.

- Temos que ver dos teus olhos disse Elisabeth carinhosamente limpando-lhe as lágrimas – qualquer dia ainda ficas seca – gracejou e abraçou a irmã.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Bela e Elisabeth colocaram a ultima bola na árvore de natal e sorriram de satisfação. A árvore estava pronta, as rabanadas estavam prontas, nem que muito em cima da hora, mas o natal podia vir.

- A árvore está torta – embirrou Xavier olhando-a e repetindo a frase pela milésima vez.

- Não Xavier, a árvore não está torta - repetiu Elisabeth quando é que o pai se iria convencer que não estava torta?

Bateram à porta e Fred entrou sacudindo os flocos de neve da cabeça com um safanão.

- Olá Fred! - Entoaram os três em coro.

- Que fazes aqui – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Vim fazer-vos uma visita, desejar-vos um bom natal e dar uma mensagem da minha mãe. Ela convida-vos para irem amanha lá almoçar.

- Agradece à tua mãe, mas decidimos ficar cá passar o natal.

Bela revirou os olhos no "decidimos", a ideia de passar o natal com os Weasleys parecia-lhe bem melhor do que apenas os três no natal. Elisabeth riu discretamente e Fred sorriu percebendo as gémeas.

- Está bem, então digo à minha que declinaram o convite.

- E agora senta-te que já estas a meter aflição de pé – disse Elisabeth sorrindo – ou então faz-te homem e ajuda-nos na cozinha.

Fred tirou o manto, o cachecol e as luvas e seguiu-as para a cozinha.

- Quereis ajuda? – perguntou Xavier.

- Não, se achas que árvore está torta tenta endireitá-la – disse Bela e riu.

Elisabeth vestiu a Fred um grande avental branco, que Xavier costumava usar, e partiu-se a rir.

- Fogo Fred, ficas podre de bom – observou a rapariga rindo-se da cara do amigo.

- Eu até me casava contigo – apoiou a irmã.

- Eu sei que sou bom – disse Fred a rir – mas agora mais trabalho e menos conversa.

- Pff – assobiou Bela.

- Coitado – concordou Elisabeth, bem-humorada.

Bela estava deitada no sofá enquanto Elisabeth se divertia a criar pássaros que esvoaçavam pela sala. As duas iriam fazer 18 em menos de 24 horas. Elisabeth não deu importância à data mas Bela, pelo contrário, sentia uma data de ideias a atravessar-lhe o espírito. Se ela ainda tivesse a sua vida muggle estaria a tirar a carta, estaria meio do 12º ano, estaria a organizar o baile de finalistas, a estudar para algum teste de história, a preocupar-se com as médias para a universidade ou então a preparar a festa do seu 18º ano de vida que lhe iria trazer a maioria. Em vez disso nem sequer o 11º tinha feito, o aniversario do seu 17º ano tinha sido um almoço com o pai, e na altura sentira se felicíssima. Nunca saia de casa e aos poucos sentia falta do tempo em que vivia com Elisabeth fugidas, sentia falta da adrenalina e do perigo. Mas se o pai ouvisse os seus pensamentos iria ter um choque, por isso, Bela limitava-se a ficar deitada no sofá.

Elisabeth apreciou a sua criação, porém não conseguia encontrar paz. Aquela data trazia-lhe demasiadas lembranças. Parecia-lhe ter sido ontem que experimentava o vestido para festa, que brincara na neve com Draco e Blaise. Tinha sido tão feliz como Elisabeth Bates, até do riso tosco de Pansy Parkinson tinha saudades. Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Com cuidado abriu a mesa-de-cabeceira e tirou uma caixa

Sentiu os olhos a inundarem-se de lágrimas e olhou para as duas jóias que estavam na sua mão. Dois diamantes reluziam, um incolor, em forma de gota, preso a um fio de ouro branco e outro azulado e quadrado num anel simples. Colocou o anel no dedo lembrando-se do toque de Blaise quando lho colocara a primeira vez. Apreciou-o, ficava tão lindo no seu dedo e uma hipótese que até aí nunca lhe passara pela cabeça surgiu de repente.

Se ela se tivesse decidido pelo lado de Lord Voldemort muito provavelmente estaria àquela hora com Blaise a preparar o seu aniversário. Porém ela nunca seria capaz de fazer as coisas que eram exigidas a um devorador, não era "má" a esse ponto, não era como a mãe e não tinha que se juntar ao ciclo sem fim em que os primos tinham caído. Afinal Draco sempre quisera que ela fugisse. Deitou-se na cama observando os brilhos do diamante. Bela e George tinham que ficar juntos, eles sofriam de um grande mal. Amor. E Elisabeth nunca se perdoaria se deixasse que a irmã acabasse miserável e infeliz. Ouviu um grito e, aflita, desceu. Na sala, Bela abraçava Fred e enchia-o de beijos nas bochechas.

- Fred e George vão levar-nos a uma festa – exclamou Bela saltitando.

- O vosso pai autorizou-nos a levar-vos mas tendes que ser muito cuidadosas – contou Fred sorrindo. – Acabei de falar com ele na casa dos meus pais.

Elisabeth apenas sorriu vagamente. Pela primeira vez na vida preferia ignorar o seu aniversário.

- Que tens - perguntou Bela parando de saltitar.

- Não é nada – disse Elisabeth encolhendo os ombros passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

– Puseste o anel? – perguntou olhando o anel espantada. – Quantos quilates?

- Não sei – respondeu Elisabeth, porque não se lembrara de tirar a porcaria do anel?

- Um presente de Blaise? – adivinhou Fred.

Elisabeth assentiu tirando a mão das mãos da irmã longe da vista dela. Vendo as lágrimas inundar os olhos de Elisabeth, Bela tentou falar noutro tema.

Elisabeth tinha acordado cedo. Desceu as escadas a esfregar os olhos quando nas escadas ouviu barulhos. Eram vozes e vinham da sala.

- Olha os vestidos que Fleur nos emprestou – exclamou pegando dos vestidos e abando-o a sua frente. – É um baile de mascaras por isso podemos sair. Eu vou de Isolda.

- Isolda era loira e tinha cabelos compridos - contrariou Elisabeth rindo da irmã.

- Por isso mesmo, isso não é problema para ti.

- Bom, eu depois passo por cá para vos buscar. – disse Fred despedindo-se das duas.

Elisabeth andava de volta do cabelo da irmã. Bela era uma desgraça no que dizia a respeito a cuidados capilares, pelo menos quando a comparava consigo. Ouviram a porta a abrir e Bela saltou do lugar correndo para entrada.

- Obrigada papá, obrigada por nos deixares sair – agradeceu Bela e abraçou-se ao pai.

- É muito generoso da tua parte – disse Elisabeth apoiando a irmã.

- Os gémeos é que planearam tudo e me chatearam a cabeça para dar autorização - Bela pareceu confusa com as palavras do pai e Elisabeth pegou nela, riu-se, e guiou-a de novo para o quarto a fim de lhe arranjar o cabelo.

Fred e George chegaram à noite. Sentaram-se à conversa com Xavier apesar de George nunca ter se voltado a sentir muito seguro quando conversava com ele. Passado meia hora ouviram passos nas escadas.

Bela e Elisabeth apareceram. Bela estava estranhamente ansiosa, não se lembrava da última festa a que fora. Mas afinal era de uma revista cor-de-rosa e qual era a probabilidade um devorador andar lá, ou pior, reconhecê-las?

Elisabeth trazia o seu cabelo preto com canudos a caírem pelo ombros, presos de maneira a que apenas algumas madeixas de cabelo lhe decorassem o rosto, uma mascara prateada escondia toda a parte dos olhos que estavam pintados de preto de modo a realçar os seus olhos cinzentos por baixo da mascara. O vestido consista num corpete preto e o saiote tinha algumas camadas de tule pretas e prateadas que lhe cobriam os pés. Os únicos acessórios eram a malinha preta e os brincos compridos, para tapar o frio arranjara um manto preto.

Bela seguiu a irmã, trazia um vestido em tons beges e dourados. Um corpete apertava-lhe todo o tronco, nas costas havia fitas a apertar, mas apenas para decoração, ela já assim sentia que não respirava, o saiote caia-lhe, no que parecia, tecidos de farrapo até aos tornozelos. O cabelo estava comprido e loiro com odulacoes muito naturais, uma mascara dourada, parecida à da irmã, tapava-lhe os olhos.

- Não se esqueçam, Bela tu és escocesa e tu Elisabeth és francesa. Estudaram as duas em Beauxbatons e conheceram os gémeos no campeonato dos feiticeiros.

- Havemos de dar conta do recado Xavier – assegurou Elisabeth rindo-se da preocupação do pai.

- Vamos? – perguntou Fred e ofereceu o braço a Elisabeth.

Bela despediu-se do pai, agradeceu mais uma vez e depositou-lhe um beijo na face. George tentava recompor-se. Ela estava deslumbrante, não se lembrava de vê-la tão bem arranjada alguma vez na vida.

Apareceram na Diagon-al. Os gémeos guiaram-nas e entraram num edifício de onde saia musica e luz. Fred mostrou os bilhetes e os quatro entraram. A luminosidade que existia vinha do palco, da banda, do bar, e das poucas luzes que eram lançadas sobre a pista. Descobriram um canto recatado com sofás e sentaram-se. Antes que Bela pudesse abrir a boca George fugiu.

- Como é que arranjaste convites? – perguntou Elisabeth a Fred.

- Somos comerciantes respeitados – disse Fred a rir. – Anna onde é que vais? – perguntou surpreendido por ver Bela levantar-se

- A lado nenhum - respondeu esta e sentou-se, ao ver George aproximar-se arrancou Fred do lugar e obrigou-o a ir para a pista.

- George alguma vez falou de mim? – perguntou, ou melhor, gritou devido ao volume da música.

- Não queiras compreender o que se passa na cabeça do meu irmão Anna.

Vendo que não iria obter respostas Bela não insistiu e dançou ate ao fim da música sentando-se de novo no seu lugar.

- Posso provar? - perguntou Bela, agarrou no copo de George e bebeu-o todo sentindo a garganta a arder .

- Se querias beber, pedias-me para ir buscar uma bebida – disse George, não gostava nada do que acabara de ver.

- Não sejas assim, vem dançar – disse Bela, agarrou nele e puxou-o para a pista. – Estás muito tenso, relaxa – exclamou, rindo, e colocou as mãos dele na sua cintura, lançou os seus braços ao seu pescoço, e balançou-se ao som da música.

- Tu não estás bem – disse George, fazendo uma careta de pânico, não sabia como lidar com ela.

- Tens razão George, sabes que mais acho que tens toda a razão, nós os dois está errado. Da tua parte não posso esperar nada, mas aqui vai uma noticia bombástica, eu amo-te – disse olhando-o nos olhos – e agora percebo que isto está errado – concluiu baixando os braços preparando-se para ir embora.

George olhou-a hipnotizado – acaba com isso.

- Não George tu é que acabaste com tudo – disse Bela afastando-se, deixando-o plantado no meio da pista.

- Quem é a tua amiga Weasley – perguntou um rapaz negro aparecendo ao lado dele do nada.

- É uma amiga Zabini – responde George sentindo a raiva a subir quando ouviu a voz dele.

Blaise sorriu pretensiosamente e foi atrás de Bela.

- Vi que deixou o seu amigo para trás, espero que não tenha sido rude – disse Blaise aproximando-se dela.

- Oh, não… - começou ela atarantada pela súbita abordagem por parte daquele rapaz.

- Chamo-me Blaise Zabini e achas que me podes ceder esta dança? – pediu cavalheiramente.

Bela olhou-o aparvalhada, quase em pânico, aquele e que era Blaise. E quando deu conta pegou nela e começou a dançar.

Quando Elisabeth, em pânico e a empalidecer, roubou a bebida a Fred, este seguiu o olhar da amiga e descobriu algo que não gostaria de ver. Blaise Zabini dançava com Bela no meio da pista.

- Porque é que não te conheço? – perguntou Blaise.

- Estudei em Beauxbatons – respondeu Bela e não abriu mais a boca até que a musica parasse, e, ou era impressão dela, ou aquela musica nunca mais acabava.

- Queres ir embora Orellie? – perguntou George preocupado.

- Não – respondeu Elisabeth – isto já passa, vamos dançar Fred – concluiu agarrando no outro gemeo.

Apesar de muitos convites masculinos, Blaise parecia que não se iria voltar aproximar durante a noite, deixando Elisabeth respirar de alívio

- Danças? – perguntou um rapaz loiro aproximando-se de Elisabeth.

- Oui – respondeu Elisabeth e levantou-se, o rapaz guiou-a ate a pista.

Pegou na mão e olhou-lhe nos olhos. Elisabeth sentiu o seu coração a parar. Reconheceria aqueles olhos em Londres ou em Tóquio era o primo, Draco. Ele pareceu ficar parado durante alguns segundos mas depois começou a dançar.

- Eu não te conheço? – perguntou com a voz a tremer.

- Non, de certeza que não, sou francesa – respondeu Elisabeth sentindo a voz a falhar.

- Estranho – murmurou Draco.

- Talvez nos conheçamos de uma vida anterior – gracejou Elisabeth.

- Se assim for, só espero que o destino nos junte na próxima vida – disse Draco fazendo uma vénia quando a música acabou.

- Ele reconheceu-me - disse Elisabeth em pânico quando se sentou junto da irmã e dos gémeos.

- O quê? – perguntou Fred em pânico.

- Não ele não descobriu que era eu, mas os meus olhos não lhe foram estranhos, percebes?

- Ah, ok – disse Fred acalmado – só espero que não volte esta noite se não, não sei que faça.

Elisabeth concordou e roubou-lhe de novo a bebida ainda a tremer. Fred olhou para sua mão onde estivera o seu copo. Quando música voltou a tocar, George pegou em Bela e arrastou-a para a pista.

- Devias perguntar a uma senhora antes de dançar com ela – protestou Bela mas sem o largar.

- Eu não te quero ver triste – disse George.

- Parabéns, já o fizeste. Prometeste que ficavas do meu lado e ao mínimo problema George Weasley pisgou-se.

- Olha a tua volta, queres ficar comigo?

- Ou és burro ou surdo – respondeu Bela sentindo a raiva outra vez a ferver. – O problema não sou, és tu, tu que te lembraste e pensaste, hum afinal isto com ela está errado o melhor e acabar já não a quero, precipitei-me, ou então és um cobarde.

George agarrou no seu rosto obrigando-a a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Por favor, duvida de tudo menos do meu amor por ti – suplicou George.

-… 3,2,1! – Gritaram as pessoas todas ouvindo-se vivas e feliz ano novo por todo o lado.

- Parabéns – congratulou George pegando-lhe nas mãos e beijando-as.

Bela olhou-o aparvalhada e fugiu para o cantinho deles.

- Bom ano! Parabéns! – exclamaram todos. Bela abraçou Elisabeth, abraçou Fred e sorriu tentando se esquecer-se do que ouvira, pois só a baralhava ainda mais. Quando viu George a aproximar-se fugiu para o bar.

- Se querias um bebida eu vinha cá – disse George aproximando-se dela.

- Tão cavalheiro, se queres se cavalheiro leva-me as bebidas e a Elisabeth – disse Bela ironizando e afastando-se.

- Chega Anna – disse George quando Bela lhe arrancou o copo apos esvaziar o dela num fechar de olhos.

- Não, não chega – disse Bela, o álcool parecia apagar-lhe a mente e assim não pensava no que ele lhe acabara de dizer.

Elisabeth ria-se, não se lembrava do número de copos mas ao menos assim não se lembrava que Blaise e Draco andavam por ali.

Bela levantou-se, agarrou em Fred e foram dançar para o meio da pista. Porem, ele agarrou nela e levou-a para o cantinho.

- Vamos embora se não dizem coisas que não deviam – disse Fred agarrando em Bela pelos ombros.

George suspirou de alívio e agarrou em Elisabeth.

Bela acordou e pareceu-lhe que alguém andava a abrir uma cratera no sue crânio, tais eram as dores que sentia. Sentou-se mas também não foi boa ideia, o corpo inteiro doía-lhe e protestava a cada movimento. Olhou em volta e não reconheceu o sítio, mas antes de poder preocupar-se George entrou no quarto.

- Então como é que isso vai? – perguntou bem disposto.

- Fala mais baixo – pediu Bela tapando os ouvidos com as mãos.

Viu os vestidos numa cadeira e aflita olhou para baixo das mantas. Tinha uma t-shirt e calções hiper dimensionais. Perante a sua cara de pânico George riu-se:

- Não te preocupes, foi Elisabeth que vos vestiu.

- Dói-me tudo - queixou-se Bela.

- Toma isto – disse George dando-lhe um copo para as mãos, sentiu um cheiro nauseabundo mas bebeu tudo. Passados cinco minutos levantou-se, apesar de já não sentir dores, a cabeça andava a roda e a roda. Saiu do quarto e reconheceu a sala onde estivera naquele dia em que conversava com George, ou melhor, gritara com ele.

- Como é que isso vai? – perguntou rindo de volta de torradas.

- Muita piada menino Fred – disse Bela amargamente sentando-se numa cadeira e tentando engolir as torradas e o chá.

Elisabeth saiu de uma porta com uma tolha enrolada e um ar bem-disposto, dizendo os bons dias e entrando de seguida no quarto.

- Fui a unica a emborrachar-se? - perguntou Bela preocupada.

- Achas? – disse Fred a rir – ela acordou a meio da noite tomou a poção pelo que esta fina.

- Quem te mandou beber? – perguntou George.

Bela lançou-lhe um olhar destruidor rosnando baixinho. – Acho melhor ir para casa.

- Isso e que era doce - opôs-se Fred obrigando a sentar-se de novo – eu falei hoje com o teu pai, ele deu autorização para passareis cá o dia.

Os quatro acabaram de arrumar a cozinha e Bela sentindo que a cabeça continuava a rodar deitou-se a dormir de novo. George deixou-se cair numa cadeira.

- Não lhe devia ter dito o que disse – queixou-se George apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- A culpa e tua – acusou-o Elisabeth. – Ao princípio todos ficariam chocados, o meu pai iria subir aos arames e muito provavelmente proibiria Bela de sair, mas no fim aceitariam. Não quer dizer que aprovariam mas pelo menos não se meteriam, muito.

- Não e bem assim – opôs George.

- Caraças se não é assim – explicou Fred assustando Elisabeth e o irmão – és teimoso que nem um burro, estou farto de passar as noites em branco com as tuas insónias, de a ver mais confusa que uma barata tonta e de quem a culpa? Aqui a sua excelência lembrou-se de ser armar em parvo. Bela e tudo para ti, nem negues que eu conheço-te desde o momento que começaste a existir.

George olhou Fred aparvalhado e ele suspirou de alívio.

– O teu irmão tem razão – apoiou Elisabeth.

George fugiu da sala.

- Foste brilhante – congratulou Elisabeth e riu-se cumplicemente.

- Obrigado – disse Fred e fez uma vénia como faria um artista.

Passado algum tempo, o suficiente para uma boa soneca, Bela apareceu do quarto e a cabeça finalmente tinha dado paz.

- Oh Fred, a casa de banho? – ele indicou com o dedo a porta.

Bela desapareceu e passado meia hora voltou enrolada numa toalha com o cabelo a pingar e fugiu para o quarto.

George saiu do outro quarto e murmurou algo como roupa entrando no quarto em que Bela entrara.

- Isto vai ser giro – observou Elisabeth ao que ela e Fred riram maliciosamente.

- Que fazes aqui! – gritou Bela agarrando na tolha.

George de imediato desviou o olhar para o chão. – Vinha buscar roupa – disse apontando para o armário e elevou lentamente o olhar.

- E bater? – perguntou Bela.

George não respondeu e manteve o olhar concentrado no armário e na roupa tentando evitar olhar para os ombros nus de Bela por onde corriam algumas gotas do seu cabelo.

- Eu posso ter ficado bêbeda mas lembro-me perfeitamente do que disseste – disse Bela num tom acusador.

- Disse tanta coisa - contrariou George e encaminhou-se para porta.

- Tu sabes – disse Bela num tom mais pacífico. – Mas com tudo o que dizes depois desdizes, começo a achar que andas a gozar com a minha cara.

- Bela por favor, não penses isso – suplicou George.

- Então que queres que pense? – perguntou Bela a beira das lágrimas.

Sem conseguir lidar com as lágrimas dela, George fugiu. Bela respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas. Ou ele era burro, ou sensato de mais, ou bipolar ou então a hipótese que ela preferia nem considerar, que ele se arrependera realmente e que realmente ele não gostasse dela.

- Porque não dei conta do piano antes? – perguntou Elisabeth e sentou-se no banco começando a tocar.

- Desde de quando tocas? – perguntou Bela espantada parecendo ter ignorado a presença de tal instrumento ate ao momento.

- Desde sempre – confessou Elisabeth – na mansão dos meus primos tinha que entreter o tempo com alguma coisa.

Os dedos de Elisabeth voaram pelo teclado provocando uma bela melodia que atraiu George para sala. Os dedos ganharam velocidade e acabaram por parar.

- Já não tocava há tanto tempo – disse Elisabeth sorrindo. – Acho que desde que Lucius foi para Azkaban. Ele adorava ouvir o piano depois do jantar e quando se foi embora Narcisa retirou o instrumento de casa, não suportava vê-lo, como se o piano tivesse a culpa.

- Herdamos essa peça do tio Billius lembras-te? – perguntou Fred a George.

- Claro que me lembro, era um porreiro o tio Billius.

- Eu tive aulas de musica na escola mas acho que aprendi a tocar o do, ré, mi, fá, sol, lá, si, do na flauta e já foi muito – gracejou Bela rindo.

- Os muggles ensinam música na escola? – perguntou Elisabeth admirada.

- Sim, e matemática, biologia, historia… - e os gémeos cortaram-lhe palavra.

- Lembras-te das aulas de história – perguntou Fred rindo-se.

- Acho que nunca tirei positiva – disse George e coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar-se.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

O piano flutuava pela sala e Elisabeth sorrindo de orelha a orelha dava instruçoes aos gémeos. Vê-la a sorrir para os gémeos teria sido um caso de suspeita de imperius mas isso teria ido há uns tempos atrás. As circunstâncias eram agora diferentes e por mais impossivel que tal soasse a companhia parecia aprazentar todos. Os sorrisos amigaveis tornavam-se extremamente frequentes.

Achando o facto de ouvir música na casa bizarro Bela decidiu levantar-se e deixar o calor e conforto da sua cama. Desceu as escadas, entrou na sala e deu com a sua gémea a tocar, e os dois Wealseys a admirar a habilidade dos seus dedos.

- Que piano é esse? – perguntou Bela quando a irmã acabara de tocar.

- Foram eles que me ofereceram, não é maravilhoso? – perguntou Elisabeth sorrindo.

Bela parou por momentos. Nunca vira um sorriso tão aberto, tão sincero a decorar a face de Elisabeth. A companhia da irmã tinha-se tornado numa constante, porém nunca vira um sorriso daqueles o que a obrigou a reflectir. Elisabeth realmente não era feliz.

- É verdade! – exclamou Fred parecendo acordar de um sonho – trago-vos um convite.

Ouvindo a palvra convite os dedos de Bela de imediato se precipitaram sobre os de Fred e arrancaram-lhe o envelope. Abriu-o e os seus olhos deslizaram pelas linhas, deixando-a no fim da leitura com uma expressão no minimo perplexa.

- Charlie vai casar? – acabou por perguntar.

Os gémeos sorriram confirmando o conteudo do envelope.

- Charlie! – exclamou Bela ao sair do aeroporto e ao ver o ruivo abraçou-o.

- Finalmente vejo-te – disse Charlie rindo despenteando-lhe o cabelo curto e loiro. – O que fizeste ao teu cabelo.

- Eu gostava mais dele antes – queixou-se Bela acabando por encolher os ombros em sinal de resignação.

Todos se cumprimentaram e seguiram Charlie.

O casamento era em Espanha, pois a noiva de Charlie era espanhola e era lá que ambos se conheceram e tencionavam dar o sim um ao outro. As fronteiras estavam protegidas e era praticamente impossivel viajar. Uns poucos feitiços de confusão, documentos falsos e tinham acabado por conseguir chegar a Espanha por meios muggles.

Afastaram-se do aeroporto e Charlie procurou algo atá que empenhou com um sorriso vencedor uma mala velha desgastada. Os quatro colocaram um dedo na mala e Bela rezou para que não fosse tão mau como da primeira vez que viajara por botão de transporte.

- Vão ficar na casa da minha cunhada – foram as únicas palvras que Bela apanhou antes de sentir que era agarrada pelo umbigo e lançada pelos ares. Sentiu os pés a tocar em terra firme e conseguiu equilibrar-se.

Charlie continuou a falar como se nada tivesse sido.

- É a irmã mais velha da Cármen, foi muito amorosa…

Bela olhou de volta e sentiu-se estranhamente em casa. Os tons ocres, castanhos amarelos e secos das casas, dos muros, de tudo em redor era lhe familiar. Após tanto verde já nem se lembrava que existiam sítios em tons dourados como o sol e que cheirvam a terra. O ar era muito mais seco e o sol brilhava sob os tectos vermelhos, nem se tinha apercebido das saudades do sol e do toque dos raios na pele. Sentiu saudades dos avós, de casa, dos montes e reprimiu uma lágrima. Seguiram Charlie, pararam de frente de uma casa e ele bateu à porta.

- A minha irmã está a queixar-se das flores, ela exige a tua presença Charlie – disse uma mulher aparecendo do jardim, que ladeava a casa, com um enorme ramo de flores nos braços.

- Vinha entregar-te os teus hóspedes - explicou Charlie.

Aliviou-lhe peso dos braços e entrou para dentro de casa, directamente na cozinha, Bela ficou admirada com a quantidade flores que se amontoavam na mesa da cozinha.

- Desculpem os meus rudes modos – desculpou-se a mulher limpando as mãos nas calcas já sujas. – Chamo-me Esperanza, mas sabem como é isto dos casamentos, para mais a minha irmã mais nova parece que não consegue fazer nada sem mim- gracejou a mulher depositando dois bejos em cada. – É melhor largarem as malas e sigam-me até aos quartos – continuou ela começando saltitar pelas escadas acimas.

- É muito simpático da sua parte receber-nos – agradeceu Xavier subindo as ecadas de varinha erguida guiando as malas dos três.

- Este é o quarto do meu filho, – disse Esperanza mostrando um quarto com uma cama, uma estante com muitos livros, um enorme armário com aspecto de ter recebido muitas riscadelas e alguns quadros na parede. Nalguns, feiticeiros adolscentes acenavam e sorriam, noutros alguns jgadores de quidditch, a vermelho e amarelo, passeavam nas suas vassouras.

- Hmpf, selecção espanhola – resmungou Elisabeth entre dentes ao ver os jogadores.

Esperanza não ouviu e quando as duas se viraram já tinha saido do quarto e entrado noutro.

– Este quarto é o de visitas, os armários estao vazios se quiserem pôr alguma coisa, aqui estão toalhas lavadas – disse abrindo uma gaveta – existe uma casa de banho no fundo do corredor – continuou apontando vagamente com o dedo nessa direcção.

Sairam e Xavier ficou estacado perante uma foto. Representava um grupo de jovens a sorrir e acenar.

- Desculpe, esta foto é sua? – perguntou Xavier por fim.

- Sim – confirmou Esperanza - foi num dos meus verões em Portugal com a minha prima Maria.

- Esperanza eu não posso, sou eu o Xavier, o amigo de Maria - exclamou Xavier apontando para um jovem na fotografia.

Esperanza olhou a foto e o homem que tinha a sua frente parecendo pasma.

- És tu Xavier!

Os dois abraçaram-se e ficaram tmepos infinitos a falar enquanto Elisabeth e Bela se divertiram a arrumar as malas e pôr tudo no lugar.

A porta abriu-se e entrou um rapaz que se assustou quando as viu.

- Desculpem de certeza que são as amigas de Charlie o meu nome e Juan, sou o filho de Esperanza – apresentou-se o rapaz perante os olhares inquiridores de ambas.

- Ah, és tu quem ficou sem quarto por causa de nós - gracejou Elisabeth. – O meu nome é Elisabeth e esta é a Bela.

- Olá Juan – cumprimentou Bela.

- Ah, então até amanhã – disse Juan e saiu do quarto.

Ambas olharam-se e partiram-se a rir.

Elisabeth bateu à porta e de dentro mandaram-na entrar. Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto do pai. Xavier estava à frente do espelho parecendo querer estrangular-se.

- Por acaso não sabes fazer nós? – perguntou Xavier ao ver a filha.

Elisabeth sorriu e aproximou-se do pai, e ele sorriu de alívio.

- Não tem nada de complicado – disse Elisabeth acabando de fazer o nó.

- Ao menos uma pessoa que saiba executar um nó decente - verificou Xavier satisfeito ao ver o resultado. – Estás muito bonita – elogiou virando os olhos de novo para a filha.

- Oh, obrigada, Bela é que já devia estar pronta.

A porta abriu-se de rompante sem que alguém batesse à porta.

- Já deviamos estar prontos - reclamou Bela saltitando num pé enquanto enfiava o sapato no outro. – Elisabeth o meu cabelo está uma desgraca.

Xavier apenas abanou a cabeça. Bela bufou e sentou-se na cama do pai enquanto Elisabeth lhe arranjava o cabelo, ficou pronta e Eilsabeth olhou-se ao espelho. Trazia um vestido azul, simples, e os spatos que levara à festa de passagem de anos.

A gémea levantou-se e empurrou a irma com um balanço de ancas na brincadeira para se ver ao espelho. Trazia um vestido cai-cai violeta simples e apesar de sentir saudades do seu cabelo comecava a gostar dele curto e loiro.

- Estão lindas as meninas – disse Xavier empurrando-as suavemente da frente do espelho.

Olhou momentanemante o seu próprio reflexo. Apesar de não sofrer de queda de cabelo notava que em muito pouco tempo os cabelos brancos tinham aumentado a um ritmo aluciannte. O que segundo Bela lhe dava um ar mais maduro e charmoso e Elisabeth um ar mais sábio.

Desceram a rua em direcção da casa dos pais de Esperanza e da irmã mais nova, a noiva, que ainda não tinham conhecido. Chegaram e viram uma tenda montada, dentro dela várias filas de cadeirinhas cobertas por panos brancos atados com lacinhos dourados e prateados. Numa das cadeirinhas na fila da frente reconhecia-se a Sra. Wealsey que usava um chapeu amarelo com penas, que na opinião de Bela parecia não lhe pertencer. Sr. Weasley parecia tentar consolar a esposa.

Elisabeth ficou espantada com a diferença entre os ingleses e espanhóis e Bela vendo Charlie no seu smoking muito direitinho a receber as pessoas lançou-se na direcção dele. Ela de imediato lhe beijou as faces e Elisabeth apenas lhe deu a mão.

- Não percebo essa paranóia dos beijos cá no sul – queixou-se Elisabeth.

- Imagina-te no meu lugar - sussurrou Charlie acabando por rir.

Trocaram ainda breves palavras e deixaram Charlie a receber os convidados. Xavier descobriu Maria e de imediato foi ter com ela. Cumprimentou a amiga e o marido. Bela cumpriu a boa educação e foi cumprimentar a amiga do pai e o marido. Deu pela falta de Xana, mas não se preocupou, pediu licença e juntou-se de novo a Elisabeth. Reconheceu Fred ao longe e foi de imediato a correr ter com o amigo. Fred abraçou-as e ao lado dele apareceu uma rapariga.

- Olá Bela, olá Elisabeth - cumprimentou a rapariga.

Ambas ficaram a olhá-la, não a conheciam de lado nenhum.

- Não te lembras Bela? Sou a Xana – disse a rapariga a Bela em português.

Xana pegou na mão de Fred deixando Bela e Elisabeth perplexas.

- Já estou cá há duas semanas – explicou Fred lançando um olhar de quem pedia desculpas.

- Uau que bem – disse Bela.

Vendo Elisabeth a desenhar um sorriso no rosto, que ameaçava a transformar-se em gargalhadas, pegou na irmã e foi-se sentar numa das cadeirinhas. Longe da vista de Fred, Elisabeth começou a rir. Xavier juntou-se e Elisabeth conteve o riso olhando em frente. Reconheceu George nas cadeirinhas da frente e deu uma leve cotovelada a Bela. Desde da passagem de ano que não viam os Weasley, que estavam escondidos na casa de uma tal tia Muriel. E os últimos momentos que Bela estivera com George não tinham sido aquilo a que se poderia chamar de simpáticos. Tinha que admitir que George naquele fato ficava bem bonito, George tinha aquelas feições tão típicas dos ingleses, e já não parecia ter 20 anos. O fato, as feições bem marcadas e juntando o facto que o sorriso travesso ia desaparecendo, especialmente naquele dia, faziam-no parecer, aos olhos de Bela, um príncipe amargurado.

Todos na tenda se levantaram, viraram-se para trás e Charlie sorriu. Uma mulher morena a tremer ligeiramente deslizava pelo corredor com o braço dado a um senhor que sorria de orgulho. O pai despediu-se de Cármen com um beijo na testa e entregou-a a Charlie.

Os três ficaram nas cadeirinhas. Xavier tentava traduzir para Elisabeth e Bela tentava perceber o castelhano.

- Tenho sentido saudades de ti e de Elisabeth – confessou Fred quando estavam a dançar.

- Eu também tenho saudades, era tão simples quando nos víamos quase todos os dias na casa dos teus pais ou do teu irmão – disse Bela.

A partir do ano novo que raramente via os gémeos, ninguém podia saber deles, nem dos pais. Bela sentia falta deles. Os sues dias eram tristes e sombrios, o pai parecia desanimado e Elisabeth era a sua melhor companhia. Era como se as duas nunca tivessem sido separadas.

- Os meus pais estão aflitos, Ginny anda a meter-se em sarilhos em Hogwarts – contou Fred com um sorriso nos lábios, o orgulho na rebeldia da irmã estava bem patente.

- Este casamento foi uma bênção – disse Bela sorrindo – estava morta por vos ver.

- Nós também, tu, o teu pai e Elisabeth pararam na nossa vida nem sei bem como. O teu pai ganhou muita importância na ordem, custa a crer que tenha vivido todos aqueles anos no mundo muggle.

- Eu já pensei renunciar a feitiçaria. Seria tão simples voltar para casa, atirar-me aos braços dos meus avós, andar na escola e tirar um curso. Ter uma vida normal.

- E nós? – perguntou Fred.

- O que achas que me prende? – perguntou Bela.

Fred sorriu e beijou-a na testa num gesto protector. A música parou e voltaram sentar-se. Xavier foi juntar-se aos membros mais velhos da ordem e os quatro voltaram a juntar-se numa mesa.

Um ritmo mais mexido típico de Espanha começou a tocar. Elisabeth começou a rir e Bela olhou para a pista, o pai dançava o paso doble com Esperanza. Bela ficou perplexa, desde quando e que o pai dançava o paso doble?

- Falta o Percy casar-se - gracejou George acordando ambas que estavam estupefactas a olhar para o pai.

- O Percy é aquele não conheço certo?

- Sim, mas nunca pronuncies o nome à frente da nossa mãe.

- Ele é um palerma, um estupor - apoiou George.

- Sempre que me lembro dele a esticar o peito com o seu distinto de perfeito a brilhar – disse Elisabeth a rir.

- Porque é que nunca foste Perfeita? – perguntou George.

- Eu proibi o Snape. Tinha mais a fazer do que ser Perfeita ou participar na parvoíce da brigada de Umbridge, não precisava disso para meter medo aos mais pequenos – disse Elisabeth a rir.

- Eu gostava de saber como é que Harry, Hermione e o nosso mano andam – lembrou-se Fred.

- De certeza que bem, eles são bons – reconheceu Elisabeth – não tão bons como eu – acrescentou logo de seguida – mas bons o suficiente.

- Vou só à casa de banho - disse Bela levantando-se.

Era quase meia-noite e queria que Elisabeth pudesse dançar com o pai. Bela desceu as escadas e encaminhava-se para tenda que tinham montado no relvado quando ouviu risinhos. Passou por um canto onde estava um fonte rodeada por flores e da luz das janelas que vinha da casa viu duas figuras agarradinhas. Viu um reflexo ruivo, era algum Weasley e parou à escuta, soube que corara pois o que aqueles duas pessoas faziam não era da conta dela.

- És muy guapo, sim jeitoso – disse uma voz feminina.

- É melhor… - Bela sentiu cada musculo a prender-se, a saliva da sua boca evaporou numa fracção de segundos, os seus punhos apertaram de tal forma que apenas se apercebeu quando sentiu a palma das mãos arder devido ao golpe que as unhas tinham infligido nas suas mãos. Abriu a boca tentando respirar e quando se lembrou de como se respirava fugiu.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Bill agarrando-a quando Bela se esbarrou contra ele. – Estás ferida – constatou preocupado quando sentiu algo quente nas suas mãos e viu que as mãos de Bela sangravam.

- Não importa - disse Bela tentando fugir de Bill. – Caí.

- Tu não estás bem – verificou Bill vendo o seu rosto.

- Estou, estou bem – mentiu Bela, pensando que dessa forma Bill a deixaria em paz.

- Tens a certeza? Não queres que chame Fleur? - perguntou Bill pegando-lhe nas mãos sarando-lhe os golpes.

- Estou óptima, a sério Bill, obrigada – disse Bela e após muita relutância ele foi-se embora.

Quando ficou finalmente sozinha sentou-se e deu livre curso às lágrimas. Ouviu passos a aproximar-se e olhou preocupada, não fosse George, mas não. Eram Fleur e Elisabeth que vinham com um ar muito preocupado a correr na sua direcção.

- Que se passou? – perguntou Elisabeth aflita sentando-se de imediato ao lado da irmã.

- Nada lança-me apenas um petrificus total quando George chegar – pediu Bela sentindo as lágrimas a parar.

- Ele fez-te mal? – perguntou Fleur de imediato.

- Não, ele não me fez nada, a sério está tudo bem. Vamos?

Fleur ergueu uma sobrancelha demonstrando que não acreditava nela mas cedeu e elas voltaram para a tenda.

- Que se passou Bela?

- Não é nada de grave, não sei porque fiquei tão perturbada. Vi George agarrado a uma espanhola qualquer.

Elisabeth abriu a boca e olhou chocada. – Ele fez isso?

- Sim, mas ele está no seu direito de o fazer, entre nós há muito que está tudo acabado, acho que só para mim é que isso não estava bem esclarecido.

- Bela, tu és parva? Ele foi um filho da… fora a mãe que não tem culpa…

- Elisabeth já não vale a pena, a sério, acho que percebi finalmente a mensagem dele.

- Não deixou de ser um cabrãozinho por causa disso. Não se diz a alguém que a ama apenas por diversão – continuou Elisabeth chocada. – Ah, obrigada por me deixares dançar com o pai, foi muito querido da tua parte - acrescentou.

Bela sorriu e quando deu conta Juan estava a sua frente.

- Senhorita dança? – perguntou o filho de Esperanza que ambas tinham conhecido na véspera, e que por ambas ocuparem o quarto dele não podia estar em casa.

- Desculpa Elisabeth, vou dançar – desculpou-se Bela levantando-se e seguindo-o pela pista sem largar a mão dele.

- Eu gosto muito de ti – disse Elisabeth quando viu George a chegar – mas foste ao que eu chamo de cabrão em relação a Bela.

- Não foi propositado – defendeu-se George num estado apático.

- Ainda tenho remorsos por teres sido expulso do teu quarto por minha culpa – comentou Bela tentando iniciar uma conversa casual.

- Não faz mal – respondeu Juan sorrindo e permaneceu calado.

A música parou, Bela quis ir para ao pé dos gémeos e da irmã mas o Juan pegou na sua mão.

- Sabes dançar?

- O que e que acabámos de fazer? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Dançar a sério – retorquiu ele rindo – paso doble.

- Claro que não – disse ela a rir.

- Eu ensino-te - disse Juan levantado a mão e fazendo sinal aos músicos.

- Não, não - suplicou Bela tentando alcançar o pai que era a pessoa mais próxima.

- Eu já te disse que ensinava, e além disso expulsaste-me do meu quarto – disse Juan sorrindo e pegando-lhe na mão.

- O que é que andavas a fazer agarrado a uma espanhola?

- O quê? – perguntou George parecendo confuso. – Oh valham-me as barbas de Merlim. Lola é uma doida qualquer, caiu e disse que tinha torcido o tornozelo, ajudei-a a levantar-se disse para ir para ao pé da fonte para se puder sentar. Não sei por alma de quem começou a dizer que era muy guapo e o pé já não lhe doía.

- Ainda bem, senão já descias uns valentes pontos na minha consideração.

- Eu não acredito que Bela viu – lamentou-se George.

Bela voltou e ao ver George nem se sentou e fugiu para a casa.

Subiu as escadas e abriu as portas tentando encontrar um sítio onde pudesse esconder-se. Descobriu uma pequena salinha deixou-se cair no sofá que tal como o resto era vermelho, apesar da intensidade daquela cor sentia-se bem nela. Sentia a cabeça pesada, mais do que era costume, depois de chorar e sem dar por isso dormia.

- Bela, Bela acorda – disse George abanando-a suavemente.

Bela esfregou os olhos vagarosamente e abriu-os, que estava a fazer ali? Olhou para o dono da voz e lembrou-se que estava a fazer naquela sala vermelha.

- És só tu – constatou Bela quando acordou e se sentou. – A festa já acabou?

- Não só estás aqui há quinze minutos, Elisabeth ficou preocupada e obrigou-me a procurar-te.

- Que inconveniente – disse Bela abrindo a boca.

- Não percebi – disse George.

- Nem eu - respondeu Bela encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Que tens?

- Remorsos – respondeu ela virando-se para ele. – Remorsos de ter entrado no teu mundo. Começo a perceber-te, fui mesmo uma rapariguinha parva que quis ficar contigo, contigo George.

George ficou sem palavras, foi atrás dela e impediu-a de sair da sala. Agarrou lhe num braço e obrigou-a a encará-lo de frente.

- Aquela espanhola é que se atirou a mim. Será que tu não percebes que não dá? Bem vês que já não nos vemos há três meses, achas que era possível o nós sobreviver?

- Estás a aleijar-me – disse Bela rispidamente olhando-o gelidamente.

George largou-lhe o braço e assustou-se com o olhar dela. Tão depressa como surgiu o olhar desapareceu e Bela limpou as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos. Ele abanou a cabeça, e com esse simples movimento pareceu-lhe que todo aquele juízo, aquele cuidado, medo talvez, que tinha para com Bela, enfim toda a racionalidade, desapareceu. Bela foi apanhada de surpresa. George não a agarrava daquela forma há muito tempo, e o último beijo de ambos parecia ter sido há uma eternidade, no entanto estava tão vivo. Afundaram-se no sofá vermelho e deram livre curso aos sentimentos, impulsos e desejos que tinham retido.

- Ajuda-me com o fecho do vestido por favor – pediu Bela quando decidiram que tinham de ir senão as pessoas iriam desconfiar.

- Eu não sabia que tu eras virgem, até me assustei – confessou George.

Bela virou-se e beijou-o, suavemente.

- Eu não queria que fosse com outra pessoa.

George beijou-a e os dois saíram daquela salinha vermelha.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

- Ok agora vais contar-me o que aconteceu – exigiu Elisabeth acordando Bela de manhã.

Bela resmungou, tinham-se deitado tarde como e que Elisabeth conseguia já estar a pé? Revirou-se na cama mas a gémea não desistiu.

- Mas eu quero dormir...

- Nem penses, tu e George ontem vinham muito amiguinhos, eu nem precisava de ter perguntado, tu devias contar-me!

Bela esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

- Nós resolvemos as coisas – tentou ela explicar.

- Ou seja? Falaram?

- Não falámos muito... – admitiu bela.

Elisabeth olhou-a, inconscientemente tinha a boca aberta de choque.

- Vocês envolveram-se?

- Foi tão estranho, foi um impulso do momento. Ele foi tão carinhoso, nunca pensei.

- Bem, poderemos culpá-lo para sempre por já não seres pura e casta – concluiu Elisabeth a rir. – como é que ele reagiu?

- Acho que se assustou mais que eu, ficou perplexo – contou ela rindo também. – Só espero que tudo corra certo, mas não me arrependo, a sério que não, ele foi o ideal.

- Se tu o dizes – disse Elisabeth começando a arrumar as malas.

Saíram de Espanha e voltaram para casa. A fria e chuvosa Inglaterra era tudo menos animadora. Por Bela nunca sairia de Espanha, do seu sol, do calor e daquela salinha vermelha. Entraram no quarto e desanimaram, só queriam que o fim-de-semana nunca tivesse acabado e que a vidinha monótona nunca mais voltasse, que as mortes no jornal acabassem, que o medo acabasse e que finalmente viesse uma época de paz.

...Todos estavam no salão, Bela apesar de não conhecer o sítio sabia o que era. Molly Weasley puxa pela varinha gritando, nenhuma distinguia vozes apenas viam movimentos. Bellatrix Lestrange sorri e o brilho dos seus olhos desaparece, cai no chão, morta pela varinha de Molly Weasley. O Potter aparece, enlameado e manchada, com algum sangue, tudo pára, apenas existem eles os dois. Lord Voldemort e Harry Potter olham-se, gritam e de repente um grande clarão, Lord Voldemort cai morto no chão, o júbilo é total. Ambas andam pelo salão. Bela vê Fred no chão, Tonks, sente-se mal horrível a desfalecer e o pânico a tomar conta dela...

- Acordem! - Pediu Xavier entre uma cama e a outra tentando abanar as filhas.

Assim que ambas acordaram Elisabeth saltou da cama e ambas e abraçaram-se. Porque é que aquele pesadelo tinha acontecido de novo? Bela sentia-se toda a tremer, a visão de Fred morto era insuportável, simplesmente horrível, Elisabeth sentiu as lágrimas a rolar, aquele sonho perturbara-a ao contrário da primeira vez. O ambiente que se sentira no salão da escola era algo de outro mundo.

- Estais bem? – perguntou Xavier aflito ao ver as filhas a chorar.

- Sim papá, foi apenas um pesadelo a sério está tudo bem – disse Bela.

- A serio já nos passa – assegurou Elisabeth de modo mais convincente sorrindo tranquilamente apesar das lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto.

Ambas acalmaram e acabaram por adormecer. Não era estranho, ambas terem o mesmo sonho, pela segunda vez? Por sorte era apenas um sonho.

Elisabeth acordou mais cedo que a irmã como era costume, saiu do quarto com a intenção de ir à cozinha porém parou ao cimo das escadas.

- … Não podemos dizer que Bela viva como uma adolescente normal – ouviu Elisabeth a voz do pai.

- Compreendo, confesso que compreendo o seu ponto de vista, se tivesse uma filha provavelmente estaria na mesma posição – disse George despoletando um questionário inteiro na cabeça de Elisabeth, que estava George ali a fazer? Àquelas horas?

- Então vais deixá-la? - perguntou Xavier e ela detectou uma pontinha de esperança na voz do pai.

- Não – respondeu George – lamento mas não vou deixar Bela, acredite que não é um capricho meu. Simplesmente não aguento estar longe dela, a única forma de deixá-la e ouvir da boca dela que não me quer… – Elisabeth ouviu aquelas palavras e sentiu o coração a palpitar.

George estava a defender o seu amor por Bela? Quão poético e heróico era isso? Confrontar um pai com a ideia de que existia um ser humano que ame mais a sua filha? Subiu as escadas, a irmã tinha que ouvir aquilo.

Bela abriu os olhos por alma de quem é que Elisabeth estava a abaná-la como se fosse um batido?

- George esta lá em baixo a falar com o pai tens que ouvir – dizia Elisabeth saltitando de um lado para o outro.

Bela levantou-se ainda atordoada porem o seu cérebro parecia uma maquina raivosa a tentar compreender as palavras de Elisabeth. George? Pai? Falar? Um clique fez-se e saltou da cama precipitando-se pelas escadas abaixo e não soube como fez. Um pé tropeçou no outro e quando deu por si rebolou pelas escadas abaixo.

- Bela – gritou George assustado correndo para as escadas e agarrando nela impedindo de chegar ate ao fim. Agarrou por baixo dos ombros e olhou para ela preocupado – estás bem?

Bela começou a rir-se sentia o coração a cem à hora do susto. Levantou-se e abraçou George a rir.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim que susto – exclamou George rindo também.

- Não tens já quedas suficientes no currículo para saber que não deves correr nas escadas – perguntou o pai que não se tinha mexido um centímetro do lugar onde estava anteriormente, já sabia que a filha a descer escadas a correr não dava bom resultado.

- Pareceu-me ouvir a tua voz – murmurou Bela de forma imperceptível ao pai.

- Vou passear com George para o quintal - disse Bela subindo para as escadas, passando cinco minutos voltou a desce-las. Voltou com calças de ganga, sapatilhas, camisola e casaco em vez do pijama.

- Tens quinze minutos – disse o pai olhando-o seriamente mas falando para Bela.

- Como é que tiveste coragem de cá voltar? – perguntou ela divertida quando foram para a rua.

- Bela já estive na iminência de te perder não sei quantas vezes. E não gosto da sensação. Depois de Espanha percebi que não podia continuar com isto. Preciso de ti. – confessou olhando-lhe nos olhos enquanto a segurava pelos braços. – Aliás amo-te.

Bela respirou de alívio esperando que George daquela vez não mudasse de ideias colocou-se na ponta dos pés para o beijar.

Sra. Weasley estava de volta dos tachos enquanto Bela punha a mesa. Os Weasley estavam na casa da tia Muriel, uma sujeita que Bela achara pouco encantadora, e os jantares da ordem nesse espaço eram frequentes, quase diários. Quando Tonks e Lupin vinham ainda melhor era, pois uma criança alegrava tudo. A relação de George e Bela era oficial mas isso não parecia importar ninguém, de facto ninguém estranhou. Sra. Weasley chegou ao ponto de dizer que Bela era demasiado certinha ara o filho que tinha.

Elisabeth fazia parte da ordem o que fazia a irmã sentir-se completamente inútil. Apesar dos protestos de Xavier Elisabeth entrara. Ela era uma mais-valia e Xavier tinha noção, era o único elemento da ordem que conhecia o quartel-general do inimigo como casa. Portanto Bela era frequentemente depositada ao pé de Sra. Weasley, mas tal não a estorvava, pois assim estava frequentemente com George.

Todos se sentaram e jantaram. No fim, Bela e George foram passear, como sempre faziam, pelo jardim da casa. Sentaram-se n um dos bancos e ficaram juntos. Bela encostou-se ao seu peito e inspirou fundo. Nunca sabia quanto tempo poderia ficar sem George.

- George temos que ir para Hogwarts, rápido Harry apareceu e os devoradores... – gritou Fred aparecendo no jardim com Elisabeth.

- Rápido despacha-te – acrescentou Elisabeth.

George levantou-se e voltou atrás, beijou Bela com tanta intensidade que ela apenas ficou mais angustiada. Não queria que ele fosse e tentou prolongar o beijo agarrando-se desesperadamente a ele.

- Amo-te – disse Bela olhando-lhe nos olhos.

- Também te amo – murmurou George antes de desaparecer do jardim.

Fred e Elisabeth abraçaram-na ao mesmo tempo e depois também eles tinham ido.

- Bela! – gritou o pai aparecendo no jardim.

- Eu agora tenho que ir para Hogwarts, ficas aqui com senhora Muriel está bem? – explicou o pai gravemente olhando-lhe nos olhos.

- Mas como é que eu sei que estais bem? - perguntou Bela aflita.

- Esperas, que assim que acabar enviarei alguém ou eu mesmo virei, ouviste Bela? Ficas aqui.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Xavier abraçou a filha e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa depois também ele desapareceu.

Para trás apenas fico silêncio e subitamente Bela ficou quase sozinha na casa. E se o sonho?

Lord Voldemort caiu ao chão, morto. Os poucos devoradores que sobraram ou fugiram, ou se renderam, Elisabeth correu de imediato a procura do pai. Ele tinha do para os campos e foi para ai que ela de imediato correu. Encontrou Xavier caído na relva, aproximou-se dele, deixou-se cair de joelhos, mas os olhos estavam imóveis, nau tinha pulso e lentamente começava arrefecer. Elisabeth sentiu o coração falhar, pôs as mãos na cara do pai, mas nada ele estava frio. Irrompeu a chorar e a soluçar, pôs a cabeça no peito imóvel do pai e pareceu-lhe que o mundo parou. Perdeu noção do real, apenas sentiu duas mãos quentes e familiares a pegar-lhe e os braços a abraçá-la e a carregá-la. Abriu os olhos e viu Blaise. Teve a certeza que enlouqueceu, mas não se importou o rosto dele sempre atenuava a dor que o buraco no peito causava.

- Elisabeth! – Alguém gritou o seu nome o que pareceu trazé-la de volta.

Quem a carregava pousou-a. Elisabeth olhou na direcção de onde tinha vindo o grito e reconheceu a professor McGonagall.

- Ainda bem que a encontrou Zabini, onde estava?

- A chorar sobre um homem.

- Professora! – Exclamou Elisabeth aliviada por ver a professora e um membro da ordem, e abraçou-a – Xavier morreu.

- Morreu? – perguntou McGonagal incrédula. – Os Weasley estão a sua espera, há mas notícias.

Alguém lhe pegou na mão e Elisabeth olhou para cima, era Blaise. Ele abraçou-a prolongadamente vendo que os olhos dela transmitiam finalmente lucidez. Elisabeth sentiu-se como num sonho, estava com Blaise finalmente,

- O que e que tu me fizeste? – perguntou Blaise abanando a cabeça e beijando-a de seguida.

Elisabeth agarrou-se ainda mais a ele, não fosse algo roubar-lho de novo. Largaram-se e seguiram a McGonagal. Entraram no salão e Elisabeth de imediato reconheceu as cabeças ruivas. Correu até ao local e parou de choque. Era tal e qual como o seu sonho, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, todos no chão imóveis sem o sangue a correr-lhe nas veias.

- Não, não... - foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu balbuciar.

Ela e Bela tinham sonhado com aquilo, e mesmo assim não tinham conseguido impedi-lo? Viu o rosto de Sra. Weasley, a dor de George, de todos e o de Fred, o rosto do amigo, um dos únicos que tinha tido, imóvel, nada, nenhum riso, nenhum sorriso, a traquinice desaparecera e nunca iria voltar, nunca mais iria estar com ele rir com ele, nada.

Mc Gonagal falou com os Weasley e assim que ela acabou George levantou-se e abraçou Elisabeth, agora que Fred estava morto ele era o único que sabia quem eram o seus pais. Ambos murmuraram algo como lamento. Estarem os quatro em casa de Fleur, da tia Muriel aqueles momentos nunca mais voltariam porque Fred nunca mais voltaria. Xavier nunca mais voltaria.

Nunca mais.

Bela já não suportava a espera, a agonia aumentava a cada nano segundo, como é que eles estariam como é que não estariam.

- Senta-te que me metes aflição, toma um chá – ofereceu tia Muriel entregando uma chávena à jovem.

Bela sentou-se e bebeu o chá. A substância quente invadiu-a e de facto acalmou-a ligeiramente, de mais talvez. Sentiu os olhos a querer fechar e o sono a apoderar-se dela. Aquela velha tinha posto alguma poção no chá. Deitou-se no sofá e de imediato adormeceu.

Sonhou que estava num campo e à sua frente o castelo de Hogwarts. Viu Elisabeth e aproximou-se dela. A irmã estava a chorar com a cabeça sob o peito do pai que estava imóvel, os olhos sem vida. Sentiu o peito a apertar-se e correu para dentro do castelo, viu George no chão imóvel, e Elisabeth apareceu acompanhada de Blaise.

- Não! – gritou Bela e acordou completamente transpirada.

- Estás bem? – perguntou a tia Muriel preocupada.

Bela apenas murmurou algo, correu para fora de casa e desapareceu.

Elisabeth e George largaram-se e Blaise pediu-lhe para falarem. Elisabeth acedeu e seguiu-o. Passou por um espelho e Elisabeth olhou-se, porque continuar? Agora podia voltar a sua cor, virou a varinha rapidamente e o seu cabelo ficou na sua cor natural. Blaise admirou-a.

- Todo o mundo pensa que estás morta quando a McGonagal me mandou procurar-te e disse que afinal estavas viva, sob a protecção da ordem nem quis acreditar – confessou Blaise olhando para ela e a suplicar que ela lhe explicasse o sucedido.

- Eu não podia ficar, fui obrigada a fugir.

- Eu tinha ido contigo...

- Eles iriam atrás da tua mãe se tal acontecesse Blaise, eu não te quis envolver nisto.

- Elisabeth tu não percebeste que eu te amo, eu amo-te eu iria atrás de ti até ao fim do mundo. Eu passei o verão inteiro à tu procura e apenas vim para cá porque fui obrigado. Tu não imaginas o que eu senti quando no jornal... – Blaise parou a sua torrente de desabafos e olhou Elisabeth nos olhos – tu não podias fazer-me isto Elisabeth.

Elisabeth aproximou-se dele e puxou a manga da camisola até ver marca negra, ela precisava de a ver.

- Porque fizeste isso? – perguntou Elisabeth.

- Não sei, para te salvar a ti talvez, eles procuravam-te e queria ser eu encontra-te para te proteger.

Elisabeth sentiu as lágrimas a invadir os olhos. Não, o seu amor por Blaise não tinha diminuído, e o dele pelos vistos também não. Abraçou-o e beijou-o.

- Há tanta coisa que eu tenho de contar-te - disse Elisabeth quando interromperam o beijo.

- Acredito, voltamos para o salão? – perguntou Blaise dando-lhe a mão.

Elisabeth concordou e Blaise parecia atenuar toda a dor que dentro de si sentia. O salão continuava sombrio e triste. George levantou-se ao ver Elisabeth.

- Vamos ver Bela – disse George e Elisabeth concordou.

- Blaise vem convosco está bem?

George encolheu os ombros revelando que lhe era indiferente. Apareceram à frente da casa de tia Muriel e entraram.

- George, Elisabeth ainda bem que chegaram, o que se passou? – perguntou a tia Muriel.

- Quem nós sabemos morreu – disse Elisabeth.

A velhota levou a mão ao peito de alívio.

- Mas isso custou a vida do meu irmão – acrescentou George. – Fred morreu.

A tia Muriel ficou em choque e começou chorar baixinho.

- Bela? – perguntou George após voltar da sala e da cozinha.

- Ela desapareceu foi-se embora sem dizer para onde – contou a tia Muriel.

George ficou parado, tremeu ligeiramente. Elisabeth sentiu o pânico a tomar conta de si.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

_Um ano depois_

- Jane tens a certeza que não queres vir connosco? Vamos só dançar um pouco, divertir-nos – sugeriu Katherine quando um grupo de hospedeiras no terminal 2 JFK de Nova Iorque tomava um café.

- Desculpem meninas, outro dia – disse Jane ajeitando o seu chapéu. – Agora tenho que ir.

- Esta rapariga é tão estranha - comentou uma hospedeira ruiva vendo a colega desaparecer no meio da multidão.

- Jane tomas um copo comigo logo noite, sabes perfeitamente que nenhuma menina fica tão bem nesse uniforme como tu? – perguntou o piloto aparecendo ao lado dela.

- A tua oferta é muito querida e obrigada pelo elogio, mas a minha avó vem cá – explicou Jane.

- Que amoroso, mas eu levo-te a casa.

- Já que insistes – respondeu Jane sorrindo e aceitou o braço que Kevin oferecera.

Kevin carregou-lhe a mala e arrumou-a na bagageira do Jaguar. Correu até à porta e abriu-a à hospedeira, ela sorriu perante o gesto de cavalheirismo. Ela poderia ceder às investidas dele, mas para além da diferença de idades, tinha noção que as hospedeiras para os pilotos eram apenas uma forma de fazer estatística e para isso não queria servir. Esses eram apenas os primeiros motivos, se essa Jane realmente existisse. A verdade é que Jane Darcy não existia, era apenas um nome inventado para continuar com a sua vida. Kevin parou o Jaguar à frente do prédio, o porteiro de imediato veio com o guarda chuvas para evitar que a menina Darcy se molhasse. Kevin tirou a mala de Jane e abraçou-a antes de arrancar.

- O voo correu bem, Menina Darcy? – perguntou Rob, o porteiro.

- Muito bem, obrigada Rob, alguém veio à minha procura?

- Veio um homem, de certeza europeu pelo sotaque que tinha, não que o seu não seja encantador Menina Darcy...

O coração dela parou, um europeu, em nova Iorque, à procura dela? Não era nada bom sinal, aliás a ideia aterrorizou-a e Rob pareceu notar.

- Sente-se bem Menina?

Jane apenas assentiu com a cabeça e murmurou um obrigada, puxou a mala pelo hall de entrada do prédio e entrou no elevador. Sentiu o coração a palpitar e as lágrimas a invadir-lhe os olhos. Não, era impossível, respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que era impossível. Abriu a porta, ligou as luzes e entrou em casa, pelo menos era a sua casa há alguns meses. Apenas recorrera à magia para arranjar os documentos falsos, e o primeiro mês que passara pelo mundo afora a chorar, a ultrapassar o sucedido, e a tentar esquecer tudo. Esquecer era impossível, mas a sua vida criada do nada chegava-lhe por enquanto. Ser hospedeira, viajar pelo mundo afora, parecia-lhe o mais sensato.

Descalçou-se, para não riscar o soalho e para aliviar os pés dos saltos, tirou o chapéu e soltou o cabelo dos ganchos, para ficar mais confortável. Era de manhã mas tinha sono, a diferença de horário era complicada e desregulava-lhe o sono. Entrou na área da cozinha e dirigiu-se ao frigorifico, tirou o leite, levou-o a boca e deixou-o cair. O que fazia aquela caixa em cima da mesa? A pequena caixa vermelha encontrava-se por cima da mesa. Aproximou-se lentamente como se esperasse que algum demónio ou sem-forma saísse de lá. Abriu-a e viu as fotos, a varinha. O pouco que tinha levado da sua vida anterior. Estremeceu ao ver aquilo e ao pensar na forma como é que ela tinha parado ali. Fechou-a depressa. Elisabeth podia finalmente ficar com Blaise e um mundo sem George e sem o pai era um mundo no qual ela não queria viver, preferiu criar um novo mundo. Bela já não existia, os Martins já não existiam.

- Sabes perfeitamente que os alarmes muggle nunca valeram nada – disse uma voz e Jane virou-se.

Deu um grito, era George, não podia ser George ela vira-o morto, ela vira o pai morto.

- O que fazes aqui? – perguntou ela quase sem conseguir falar.

Afastou-se dele como se assim o fantasma desaparecesse, era um fantasma e ela estava louca. Mas ele não desapareceu e continuou de pé no meio do seu estúdio.

- O que te passou pela cabeça? – perguntou George - fugiste todos, de mim de Elisabeth, nem para o funeral do teu pai ficaste.

A morena precipitou-se sobre a caixa e sacou a varinha, ou era um sem forma ou alguém que lhe queria fazer mal. Apontou-lha dividida entre a vontade de amaldiçoar a figura e a outra metade dela desejava que fosse realmente George. George estava morto.

- O que se passa contigo? – perguntou George quase aos berros e aproximou-se dela.

Ela tremia por todo o corpo e o cérebro parecia ter bloqueado. Segurou a varinha com força redobrada, deu alguns passos atrás. Porque é que aquele delírio não acabava simplesmente? Agora que estava bem é que o juízo a tinha abandonado.

- Tu morreste, o meu pai morreu...

Ele olhou a preocupado, como é que ela estava tão certa disso? Aproximou-se mais dela, tirou-lhe a varinha e abraçou-a. Sentiu que ela começou a chorar e a arfar por ar. Olhou-lhe nos olhos e limpou as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto.

- Eu não percebo porque fugiste.

- Não iria conseguir sobreviver sem ti e o meu pai. Elisabeth ficou bem mas eu não aguentaria...

- Elisabeth contou-me das visões e é graças a ela que te encontrei. A poção que a minha tia pôs no teu chá fez com que ela fosse distorcida – explicou George.

- Mas isso não trará o meu pai de volta nem Fred, poderíamos tê-lo evitado – concluiu ela afastando-se de George e olhou pela janela a chorar de novo.

- Bela, o que aconteceu em Espanha, o que te disse em tua casa, não quero que nada mude. Eu preciso de ti, estes últimos meses foram os mais difíceis da minha vida, Fred, tu...

- Desculpa – exclamou Bela agarrando-se a ele – foi horrível para todos, mas eu pensei que tinhas morrido George.

- Bela e tu desapareceste, de novo. Por favor volta comigo, vamos reabrir a loja homenagear Fred, e esta lá a tua irmã, ela não te interessa?

Bela sorriu de alívio e beijou George pela primeira vez em meses.

- Quando acordar vou arrepender-me tanto por ter deixado que este sonho perdurasse.

George abanou a cabeça e sorriu aliviado.

Bela acordou e enroscou-se mais nos lençóis quando se lembrou do sucedido, ou do sonho? Olhou para o lado e George sorriu-lhe. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Bela sentiu-se bem, feliz, quase como nas noites à socapa na casa da tia Muriel, as escapadelas na casa dela, de Fleur... Tudo estava finalmente bem.

- Amo-te Bela, amo-te – disse George calando-se apenas com o beijo em que ela os envolveu

- Não pode haver um homem mais feliz do que eu – disse Blaise

No seu colo tinha a cabeça de Elisabeth e ambas as mãos estavam sobre a barriga dela. O bebé mexia-se constantemente e os momentos em que sentia os movimentos do seu filho eram sempre de novo esfusiantes. Elisabeth sorriu e sentiu todos os movimentos que o filho fazia dentro de si, obviamente não planeara ficar grávida, muito menos teria cabeça para tal planos depois da reviravolta que a sua vida dera de novo, mas a gravidez estava tornar-se mais benéfica que imaginara. Sentia-se realmente feliz por ter um filho e que Blaise estava ao seu lado. Faltava muito na sua vida, demasiado, o pai, a irmã, Fred... mas isso iria passar sabia que as lágrimas iriam desaparecer definitivamente, aliás a vida que carregava dentro de si impediam-na de ter pensamentos menos positivos.

Estavam no Grimauld place 12. Sendo a última Black, Harry embirrara que ela ficasse com a casa. Segundo ele, se Sirius a tivesse conhecido ela teria sido a sua prima preferida. A casa não era a mesma, tudo mas tudo tinha sido removido e tinha sido completamente reconstruída. Estava agora leve, fresca, alegre, ideal para receber uma criança. Quanto ao quadro e à tapeçaria não tinham tido outro remédio se não cimentar por cima.

Tocaram a campainha e Blaise abriu. Draco entrou na saal onde elsiaebth estava.

- Anda aos pontapés, vem cá - chamou Elisabeth colocou a mão do primo em cima da sua barriga.

Draco sentiu os movimentos sorriu.

- É que vai ser um reguila!

Draco Malfoy não era nem por sombras quem tinha sido. Resumia-se a gora a um homem novo de traços belos mas sem brilho algum, já não olhava em frente nem mantinha a cabeça erguida, mas nenhum dos três conservara essa característica. O que tinham sofrido já tinha sido demais. Draco tinha uma mansão inteira apenas para ele, afinal a mãe tinha-se suicidado e o pai estava em Azkaban, onde, verdade seja dita, as visitas do filho não eram frequentes, e apesar da insistência de Draco, Elisabeth não conseguia voltar para a casa onde tinha sido criada. Todos os três tinham os cofres recheados, Elisabeth herdara a fortuna da mãe do pai, que era grande demais para uma vida só, herdara a casa ao pé da floresta de Dean mas para essa também não voltaria.

- O meu afilhado...

- Ou afilhada - corrigiu Elisabeth.

- Oh é igual.

- George já esta a demorar muitos dias - observou Blaise.

- Ele vai voltar, e vai voltar com Bela tenho a certeza - disse de imediato Elisabeth cortando palavra a Blaise.

- Elisabeth apenas não queremos que ganhes falsas esperanças - apoiou Draco o amigo de infância.

- Eu tenho a certeza eu vi – insistiu ela.

Os homens apenas encolheram os ombros esperando que por Merlim ela tivesse razão. Tocaram à campainha e George apertou a mão e Bela transmitindo força e calor. Blaise abriu a porta e viu o Weasley, ao lado dele estava um figura feminina, mais baixa, de cabelos negros, olhos grandes e pestanudos. Assustou-se por momentos, nunca esperara que a parecença com Bellatrix fosse tão grande

- Blaise apresento-te Bela - disse George.

Os dois cumprimentaram-se e seguiram Blaise pela casa adentro. Bela não conseguiu evitar de sorrir nos corredores, Elisabeth usara o mesmo papel de parede que no quarto de ambas. Entraram na sala.

- Draco eu disse-te ele voltaria com ela - disse Elisabeth levantando-se para abraçar a irmã.


	27. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

- Menina Zabini, Menina Weasley, Sr. Lupin que fazem fora dos dormitórios a esta hora? - perguntou o professor Longbottom aos alunos apanhados.

- Nada de especial – garantiu Victoire e sorriu de uma forma séria e ao mesmo tempo encantadora, porém o sorriso da Ravenclaw de nada valeu, o professor já os conhecia bem de mais.

A filha de Bill e Fleur herdara todo o encanto da mãe, a boa disposição do pai e um feitio bem fincado herdado muito provavelmente da avó. O facto de ser a primeira Weasley em Ravenclaw não lhe estorvava.

- Não sei menina Weasley, mas a torre dos Ravenclaw ainda é bastante distante deste ponto. E Menina Zabini, as caves dos Hufflepuff também não ficam propriamente perto. Sr. Lupin não deveria estar a torre dos Gryffindor?

- E se lhe dissermos que isto não passa de um pequeno encontro de amigos, o professor não acredita? - perguntou Jane com um sorriso aberto mas firme.

Tal como seria de prever Jane tinha-se transformado numa bela rapariga. Os seus olhos grandes e verdes contrastavam com o seu tom de pele, e ostentava um sorriso delicioso igual ao da mãe na sua idade, aquele sorriso a quem nem uma alma diria que não. Em convencer pessoas Victoire e Jane era o duo perfeito. Que a filha de Blaise e Elisabeth acabasse em Hufflepuff de facto tinha sido um choque, mas Jane apesar do seu porte altivo, e da sua saudável rebeldia, partilhada com os amigos e infância, era uma alma doce e bondosa, o que justificava a sua equipa.

- Bem sabe que não arranjamos problemas – disse Ted o que obrigou Neville a rir.

A última vez que aquele rapaz disser aquilo a escola viu o seu quinto andar ala leste inteiramente renovado. Pareciam verdadeiramente empenhados em fazer jus à tradição de família no que dizia respeito a quebrar regras.

Ted Lupin era um jovem feiticeiro que ora usava o cabelo roxo ora preto, tal como tinha feito a mãe antes dele. Herdara o sorriso traquina da mãe todo o espírito a salteador do pai, baseado na amizade, honra e pelo caminho não dar paz aos professores de Hogwarts. Estava em Gryffindor como seria de esperar do filho de Lupin e afilhado do Potter, ele era o actual possuidor do mapa, embora a passagem ara as mãos dos mais novos estivesse eminente.

- Cama convosco, amanhã às 5 quero vos a todos no meu gabinete, rápido já lá deviam estar – ordenou o professor e os três dispersaram-se.

- Como correu? – perguntou Fred ao lado de James parecendo ansiosos com o regresso do rapaz mais velho.

Os dois primos tinham sido praticamente criados juntos e desde cedo manifestavam a sua aptidão natural para partidas, traquinices em fim, um tributo aos gémeos Weasley que outrora cruzaram os corredores de Hogwarts. Fred tinha o carácter explosivo de Bela e James o carácter vincado de Ginny, e ambos o mesmo espírito de Gryffindor e salteador, tal como o ídolo de ambos Ted. Espírito que ambos tinham herdado dos pais, afinal George e Harry não tinham sido santos no seu tempo, mas pelo menos exemplos de valentia e coragem.

- Castigo – queixou-se Ted sentando-se no cadeirão a frente da lareira.

- E a nossa ideia? – perguntaram os dois parecendo desapontados.

- Não se preocupem – disse Ted sorrindo – amanhã os alunos ficarão pasmos, e ninguém pensara em nós. Eu, Victoire e Jane já estávamos afastados que chegasse.

Os dois miúdos riram-se felizes com a sua eminente pequena vitoria. Os septanistas de Slytherin teriam uma agradável surpresa quando no dia seguinte estivessem na aula de historia da magia, o pedido tinha sido de Ted mas eles os dois nunca diriam não a uma partida.

Calhou naquele momento Neville Longbotton estar no castelo, mais precisamente com os alunos na enfermaria, quando ouviu um terrível barulho. Saiu à procura do lugar quando na sala de história de magia do 7 ano Slytherin parecia haver uma enorme festa, serpentinas perseguiam os alunos, balões arrebentavam… Nada de grave, mas o suficiente para perturbar todas as aulas em redor. Depois de conseguir acabar com a confusão Neville preparou-se para sair, o espanto dele ao ver o Potter e o Weasley com um sorriso de orelha a orelha não foi nenhum. James e Fred ao verem a desconfiança do professor desataram a fugir.

- Se o Longbottom arranja provas estamos queimados – queixou-se James.

- Não sejas parvo fizemos o trabalho bem feito, esta cena de estarmos a assistir em primeira linha é que não ajudou - opos o primo, embora fosse James o génio que sabia como pregar as partidas era Fred o génio que as inventava. E assim juntando as cabeças dos dois saiam na maior parte disparates com algo de genial.

- Parou! – disseram Jane e Victoire pegando os dois génios pelo braço. – como correu? – perguntaram com um brilho no olhar.

Eles apenas puxaram os polegares para cima e continuaram a correr.

- É bom saber que continuara a haver quem dará trabalho aos adultos – observou Jane a rir.

- Não é bom, é óptimo - concordou a amiga de infância e as duas jovens feiticeiras continuaram o caminho para o refeitório.

* * *

N.A: Acabou! Há muito que ja tinha acabado a fanfic, mas trabalho, estudos fiquei sem tempo para actualizar, mas agora encontrei um espacinho. Espero que tenham gostado. Please não leiam apenas, deixem tambem comentarios, não custa nada :D


End file.
